Choose Me
by Auktober
Summary: This is a story about two thieves. Ororo can no longer control her powers. Remy and Ororo make a deal with Sinister. He becomes obsessed. Who will the two thieves choose? The Marauders or the X-Men? AU
1. Out of control

Hello everyone! I am new around here and I am very excited to be here. I just been enjoying some really great stories and I thought that I should share one now. This story has been rambling around in my head for quite some time and I thought what the hey! I should share. I hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the marvel characters

Chapter 1: Out of Control

Darkness encompassed the room, the only source of light were the large computer screens lining one lone wall. The illumination cast an eerie glow on a man, a scientist sitting upon his throne. His midnight blue almost black eyes watching the two figures in the final preparations of the heist he sent them on. They stood on a roof top talking with one another. The male was already a part of his organization, the other, the female was an hopeful. This was the test he presented them with, for both of them were trying to earn his trust. He watched the hopeful with steeled eyes. The performance would have to impress him if she were to be allowed into his criminal organization. Dr. Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mister Sinister, sat watching the two thieves. One man and the other a woman, yet Sinister's fascination is completely placed upon her.

* * *

Lime's Lab

The man and the woman on the video feed looked at Lime's Laboratory from the adjacent building's roof top through binoculars. The man looked back at the woman giving her a nod and handing her the binoculars.

"Dis is it Chere. We need tah get in dat lab, get de formula, and Essex will let you into the Marauders."

"Well I just hope he can help me control my powers. Goddess, I will do whatever it takes for someone to be able to help me." She said handing him the binoculars and standing to her feet. He handed them back and she put them around her neck roughly sighing wearily.

"Ro, ya can't loose hope, petite. It'll all work out."

"That's easy for you to say Remy, you can control your powers."

"Non. It wa'nt always easy, Chere. He helped me too. Don't worry Ororo." Ororo did not look convinced. "Don' Gambit always take care o' ya?" She smiled at him before nodding her head. "Okay den, you trust Remy, kno'. You ready tah do dis?" She shook her head no but prepared herself anyway. Her eyes become white with power as the clouds above formed and gentle winds began to blow as she extended her hand to Remy, who took it and they began to levitate above the ground. The wind played with their hair as the slight levitation that began reached higher heights before they were soaring above the earth below. Ororo deposited Remy on the ground before she called upon lightening to strike the locks that were on the door of the glass ceiling. She landed gently beside Remy, who awarded her with a smile.

"Let's go."

"You kno' wat tah do, Chere." Remy began fixing up his equipment as Ororo flew into the facility. She dropped down a little bit and used her powers over the weather to create a fog to descend to make sure there were no lasers to trip. Her eyes scanned the room finding it empty twisting and turning in the air. Ororo flew back through the glass door to let Remy know that there were laser beams down below. She was completely focused on her mission that she did not notice Remy watching her with longing in his eyes, his hazel's transfixed on only her. She looked at him,

"What's the matter?" a small frown on her face. He just chuckled never taking his eyes off of her.

"Not'ing, Chere. It's jus dis reminds me of dat job we pulled in Virginia."

"You talking about that Museum job?" She asked her face holding puzzlement as she thought, "How exactly?"

"Because, I got to watch ya work, jus like now. And remember t'inkin' to myself, she sure is a mighty beautiful woman."

"Remy . . ."

"Ya are Stormy."

"I hate it when you call me that!"

"I kno'. Ya cute when ya mad. Dats why Remy calls ya that! Wen ya gone quit playin an' be wit Remy?"

"Remy . . . stop playing games."

"I'm not petite. Yous de only woman I evah love, chere."

"Whatever."

"Why ya neva belie'e, Remy?" She looked away.

"Can we get back to the job, please?"

"Sholl nuff, chere but we ain't dun talkin bout dis." With that he jumped through the glass door falling down to the ground before stopping abruptly. He shimmed in the air before he was completely released from the rope above. Remy landed neatly to his feet careful not to set off the alarm, he looked up through the opened skylight in the ceiling to see Ororo watching him. He blew her a kiss before maneuvering through the beams. Ororo scoffed and rolled her eyes as she waited as she wore a small smile. _Silly Cajun!_ She thought as her heart fluttered. The binoculars she wore around her neck began to become unhinged from the broken clasp they were attached to, unbeknownst to Ororo as she watched out for Remy. The binoculars slipped from the clasp, Ororo grabbed for the binoculars a horrified expression on her face as they crashed down below. The loud blaring horns trumpeted alerting the security guards that intruders are now among them. Ororo flew down into the building hovering above. Remy looked up at her,

"Wat happen'd, Chere?"

"Those damn binoculars, the clasp broke again." He ran to the door and pushed a desk in front of the door. He ran back to where she was hovering above.

"Gon' and get outta here. I'll hold 'em off."

"No." Remy looked at Ororo his head tilted,

"Chere ya need,"

"We need to get that vial we're here to steal. Go get it and **I** will hold them off." They looked up as the security guards burst through the doors pushing the desk aside. He looked at her fear in his hazel eyes, "GO!" he nodded as he ran through the doors to the left in search of vial. Ororo took a deep breath before accessing her deeper powers, "You guys better hold on to something." she mumbled to herself.

"YOU! UP THERE!" One of the guards from below yelled to her, "COME DOWN FROM THERE AND SURRENDER YOURSELF! COME DOWN OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!" _It's not me you should be worried about_ Ororo thought as her eyes glowed brightly with her elemental powers. Winds began to howl in the laboratory and the guards looked up bewildered at what was happening to them.

"I THINK IT'S COMING FROM HER!" One of the guards yelled to the others. Thunder clapped booming loudly through out the room, harsh rains began to pour from the clouds that formed in the room. Ororo grunted as she felt her control slipping from her grasp. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she concentrated on reigning her powers back. Labored breaths came out in harsh puffs as she squinted her eyes closed. _Remy hurry! Please!_ Ororo screamed within her mind but it was too late.

"No! Goddess! PLEASE NOT NOW!" Rain and hail poured down below lightening struck threatening to touch down in the waters that was beginning to flood the room. The rain poured harder and faster from the clouds by Ororo outstretched hands. She screamed as more power erupted from her small body lightening flowed from her body in waves and a cyclone formed carrying within it sleet, about to touch down in the now waist deep water. The weather outside became treacherous and thunder rumbled against the lab making the entire building shake. The walls exploded outward sending debris and the waist deep water flowing to the outside. Car alarms could be heard sounding off and screams of terror resounded as the people ran from the descending flood. As quickly as the water flowed out more water rained from the clouds to take its place.

Remy watched from the other room through the glass doors his mouth agape as he watched the tremendous amount of power flowing from Ororo.

"Mon Dieu." Remy said to himself.

* * *

Nathaniel looked on with his own mouth agape as he watched the display of power coming from Ororo. He sat up leaning forward with a broad smile breaching his face as he continued to watch her eradicate men with rain and sleet. He gasped as the walls exploded and the water flowed from the room. He closed his eyes and opened to make sure what he saw was real.

"She is amazing. She is positively delicious, I must make her mine." He stood from his seat walking closer to the screen. He noticed the pained expression on her face and the trail of tears. "Fear not, my young goddess. I shall keep you safe."

* * *

"STOP!" One of the men shouted over the roar of the wind that was whipping the men in their faces. One of the guards were lifted from the ground and hurled from the building. The other men looked on in fear. Ororo began to cry tears streaming down her face but were washed away with the rain.

"I CAN'T!" Ororo yelled over the loud winds. "REMY!" More tears streamed down her cheeks she felt so helpless to her very own powers. She tried with everything that was in her to stop herself but nothing was able to control the tempest that roared within her very soul.

"I'LL STOP YOU!" One of the guards yelled raising his gun shooting at her. The other men joined suit firing on her without relent. One of the guards managed to get off a lucky shot and hit her in the shoulder the bullet barely missed her lung. She screamed out in pain as she began her plummet to the earth. She landed in the flood of her creation trying desperately to get up before the guards gunned her down. Remy gasped as he was brought back to the scene before him. He felt her fear and it was more than enough fuel to make him come to her aid. _No one is going to hurt my Stormy!_ He said within his mind. Remy slipped the vial in his coat pocket and slipped through the doors of the room he was in watching the men approach Ororo. He placed his hands on a desk and began to charge it the desk began to glow bright pink,

"Hey!" The guards turned around to see Remy, "Why don' ya pick on sum'body ya own size!" With that Remy kicked the desk towards them it shot through the water like a torpedo. They simply stared at the desk with interest. "Fools." he whispered as the desk blew up flinging the men in opposite corners of the room. If they were not dead, then they were close to it. Remy fought against the waist deep water wadding toward Ororo, who lie face down in the water unconscious. He scooped her up running to the rope that dropped him in, he slung Ororo over his shoulder as he gave the rope a hard tug and the two of them shot through the glass ceiling. He landed in a crouch position.

"Ro! RO! STORMY!" Ororo's eyes flutter open, her blue eyes looked at him.

"I'm okay." she said hoarsely. She looked into Remy's beautiful hazel eyes that now looked green and smiled at him. "Have ever told you how much I care about you?"

"Yeah, Chere."

"I really do care about you Remy. You're the only family I have." Remy looked sad for a moment,

"Wat if I told ya dat I wanted . . . more?"

"What do you mean?" Remy sighed tiredly as he brushed some hair from her face,

"Wat if I told ya sumt'ing very important?"

"Just spit it out Remy."

"I'm in love wit ya Ororo. I loved ya da first time I laid eyes on ya chere. You t'ink Remy be playin wit ya but he don' be. I loves ya, Ro." she gasped as looked into his beautiful eyes she saw that he was serious. She smiled at him rubbing the stubble on his handsome face,

"I love you too, Remy." She brought his face to meet hers as they kissed for the first time, a real kiss. Ororo pulled away looking at him, "Wow." she said her face becoming paler by the minute as she passed out.

"Chere!" Remy looked up as he saw Essex's men jumping over the side of the building. Sabertooth walked up to them his royal blue eyes falling over Ororo in Remy's arms.

"Mr. Sinister sent us to get you two. He is ready to operate on her come with us." Remy gave a nod as he stood up with Ororo in his arms and followed the Marauders to the hideout.

* * *

That concludes chapter one and I hope you liked it! Please review!

~Auktober


	2. She will be

Hello everyone! I know that it's been awhile but I am back and I thought it was a great time for an update. Please read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters

Chapter 2: She will be . . .

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met with the harsh light of the lamp hanging above her head. She let out a gasp as her mind began to focus on her surrounding. Clearing her throat, Ororo Munroe attempted to sit up but the pain that seared through her body slammed her back to the bed. She groaned in agony. Her blue eyes scanned the room for a clue to her current location. She took a deep breath to settle the pain throbbing in her shoulder realizing the air had a sterile smell to it. She made another attempt to sit up but a voice spoke to her from the shadows.

"You should rest. You have not been out of surgery for very long. I am surprised that you are awake." Her frightened eyes searched for the voice speaking to her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" A tall man standing about 6'4 emerged from the shadows. His sensual midnight blue, almost black eyes gazed upon her beauty, basking in it. He had long charcoal hair in a low ponytail slicked back against his head one disobedient lock resting defiantly on his left cheek. The man was very handsome to Ororo as she looked at him, questions lingering in her eyes.

"I am, Dr. Nathaniel Essex." he gave a slight tip of his head.

"You're the man Remy was trying to introduce to me. He said that you could help me with my powers."

"Yes, I believe I can. Remy came to me when his powers became too much for him and I found a way to help him. It is my opinion that I might be able to help you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She sighed laying back into the pillows. Tears formed in her eyes rolling from the corners.

"Thank the goddess." she whispered to herself wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that my powers have become such a burden. I can't get too excited or sad or angry lest my powers get out of control. I'm sure it's raining outside right now."

"There is no need to apologize. I am here to help you in anyway that I can." She smiled at him. His deep rich smooth voice carried a clear English accent. It was soothing to Ororo as she continued to look at him smiling slightly. He made his way closer to her taking a seat on the edge of the bed capturing one of her small hands in his much larger one. "You are safe here, Ororo. There is no need to fear. We will get your powers under control together, not matter how long it takes."

"Thank you Dr. Essex."

"Please, do call me Nathaniel or Nathan. Which ever you prefer."

"Okay . . . thank you Nathan." He smiled at her entranced by her sapphire eyes peering into him. He looked around at the opening of the door where Remy poked his head through. The look on Remy's face brought a large smile to Ororo's face.

"My Stormy's awake?"

"Don't call me that."

"Is it alright if de Chere have sum' company, mon ami?" Nathan looked from Remy to Ororo. She looked at him with hopeful eyes expectation radiating from her. With a small smile, he nodded his head giving her hand a small pat.

"You can sit a spell with her but our patient must get her rest. She has had a very serious surgery and she must sleep. I shall return shortly." Nathaniel excused himself from the room to allow the new lovers a moment to share with one another. Remy sat where Nathaniel once was taking hold of Ororo's hand. Her bright blue eyes beamed up at him bringing and even broader smile to his lips.

"Thought I'd los' ya, Chere."

"You didn't think that you got rid of me that easily, huh? What? You already ready to go back to chasing skirts?"

"Only if it's ya skirt I'm a'chasing."

"Smooth talker." He leaned down capturing her lips with his own. He stroked the skin of her cheek as she tangled her fingers in his wild auburn hair. She pulled him closer to her their passion deepening. He pushed her further into the pillows accidently bumping her injury. She released a hiss of pain the wound reminding her of its presence.

"I'm sorry petite. Mebbe we should jus' stop. I don' wanna hurt ya."

"No. I'm fine. Just don't stop kissing me." He leaned over her again hesitantly pursuing her lips. He bumped the injury again this time she screamed out.

"Okay. Dat's enough Ro. It be plenty a' time fo dis." He sat up looking from her eyes back to her injury fresh blood bled through the gown and the clean white bandages. "I needs tah get de boss in here." He stood turning to walk to the door but Nathaniel entered his blue eyes glaring at Remy.

"Are you sure if you have caused enough damage Mr. LeBeau?"

"It wasn't his fault Nathan. I'm sorry."

"All is well Ororo. Remy see yourself out. You can visit Ororo in the morning."

"But~" Nathaniel's eyes glowed bright red for a second then returned to normal. "Sleep well Ro. Remy'll check on ya in de mornin'." Nathaniel turned back to Ororo tending to her wound.

"Okay. Goodnight Remy." She winced at the fresh pain shooting up and down her arm.

"Is the pain exceedingly great?" Ororo shook her head no as she studied Nathaniel. She watched as he handled her with care. Almost too gentle with his touch it brought a small smile to her face. "Something humors you?"

"No. I mean, you're so gentle. Like I'm made of porcelain."

"Would you prefer it if I man handled you? Throw you around the room a bit?" a hint of smile in his voice. She giggled at him shaking her head no.

"No. That's not what I want you to do at all. I was just saying that it's a nice change from the type of treatment I'm accustom too is all."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well in Africa, the area I'm from, not many people like you treat my kind."

"Mutants?"

"Blacks."

"Oh."

"Sorry I brought it up."

"No, all is well. Luckily you are not in Africa anymore. I for one do not judge other's by the color of their skin. As you will see once you have healed that a lot of the people that live at the compound are of all colors." Ororo's brow raised "Blue, purple, green many colors of people here. Some are even ghostly white."

"I guess I should fit right in then huh?"

"I hope that you will come to think of this place as a new home for you. A surrogate family if you will. There, that should stop the bleeding and the pain should subside momentarily."

"Where are you from?"

"London, England."

"I love the way that you talk. So~"

"Pompous?"

"I was going to say dignified. Like a nobleman."

"You are much too kind." he eased her back into the covers pulling them up around her neck. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Nathan!" she reached out a hand grabbing on to his.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me. Until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." He sat on the edge of the bed watching her as he held her hand. Her sapphires watched him until her eyes became droopy. Sleep over took her. Nathaniel watched her a long while noticing the rise and fall of her chest. With his free hand brushed wild white strands from her face tucking it behind her ear. He brought her hand to his lips planting a small kiss on her finger tips. "Goodnight, beautiful one."

* * *

A young boy about ten years old with pale green skin ran with the vigor of someone who's life hung in the balance. He glanced over his shoulder at his pursuers finding them too close for his comfort. Three people chased after him. He ducked into an alley between two brick buildings. A growl erupted from one of the pursuers chilling the young boy but he could not stop running. A shot rang out whizzing past his head. He screamed falling to the ground but he quickly got to his feet.

"Shit!" the only female pursuer cursed as she paused reloading her gun. The two other men continued after the boy. The green skinned boy began climbing up the ladder of the building in record time glancing down every once in a while to see how close the men where to him. He squealed when another growl pierced his ear and a hand grabbed him by his foot.

"Let me go!" he was answered with another growl. He kicked the furry feral man in the face causing him to pause for a moment giving the child a chance to continue his ascent. The boy made it to the top looking around for his next move.

"There's no where for you to go kid." the feral man said menacingly grinning at him.

"Stay away from me!"

"You're coming with us child." The other man, of Native American descent, said coming to stand beside the feral man.

"What do you want?"

"We have someone who wants to talk with you child."

"Who?"

"You have to come with us to find out." The boy inched away from them coming closer to the edge of the building.

"That's not what you want to do child."

"What do you know? Everyone wants me dead anyway. What does it matter?"

"Just come with us," but the feral man growled leaping at the boy, who jumped off the building landing on the fire escape. He shook the daze from his head getting to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Sabertooth! We almost had him!" The boy overheard as he slid down the ladder of the fire escape. He made it to the bottom taking off down the alley.

"Who said he got away?" The boy looked into the yellow eyes of a blue skinned woman. She punched the boy in the stomach sending him flying into a pile of garbage bags. He held his stomach wheezing through the pain. He got to his feet running through the alley to the streets. Another shot rang and a dart landed in the boy's arm. His eyes were wide as he pulled the dart out. His movements became sluggish as he made it to a sewer opening on the corner of 8th and 3rd he squeezed through the tiny crevice disappearing from his pursuers. He landed into the dirty water of the sewer looking up through the grate above leaning against the dirty walls of the decrepit sewer. His pursuers stood on the grate unaware that he was listening.

"Shit! He got away. The little shit slipped through that crack into the sewers." The blue woman exclaimed.

"Sinister will not be pleased." The Native American man said looking at his partners.

"I suppose not, Scalphunter." The woman glared at her compatriot. "We need to head back and tell him the news." The young boy watched them walk away passing out as the left.

* * *

Remy stuck his head through the door of the on-site medical room. His eyes fell upon Ororo sleeping peacefully. He crept across the distance of room sitting on the edge of the bed. The Cajun watched her sleep resisting the urge to kiss her, but the urge won out in the end. He leaned forward kissing her forehead gently causing her to take a deep breath in a smile forming. Pulling back he looked into her open eyes smiling up at him.

"Hey dere."

"Hey yourself. Is it morning already?

"It's about 3 a.m."

"I thought Nathan said you couldn't come back until morning?"

"I'ma early bird."

"You have always been hard headed."

"Ouch dat hurt Remy's feelings." he said grasping his chest in mocked pain. "Mebbe Remy should jus go den?"

"No. Remy should just stay since he's here. Come on get in the bed."

"Remy thought dat you'll never ask." The Cajun climbed into bed with Ororo careful to mind her injury. She leaned her head back against his chest as he ran his fingers through her white locks. She moaned in relaxation snuggling closer to Remy.

"Reminds me of old times. How about you?"

"Yeah, it does. 'Cept I can rub and kiss you in dem special places." she chuckled swatting him with her free hand. He caught her hand kissing it before tucking it away against her body and his own arm. "I love ya, Ro-ro."

"I love you too, Remy."

* * *

Nathaniel watched the couple on his screens and jealousy crept into his heart. His dark eyes scanned Ororo features memorizing every line. He leaned closer to the screens drinking her in a look of determination in his eyes.

"She is absolutely exquisite."

"I have seen better." The voice of woman rang out. She emerged from her post walking over with a haughty swagger coming to stand beside Nathaniel. He looked at her scuffing before turning his attention back to the object of his new found obsession.

"Lady Mastermind, are you blind? Do you not see the beauty lying in the arms of that Cajun thief?"

"I see a woman lying there but I have seen better."

"Really? Who pray tell?"

"Me." she posed placing her hands on her hips looking up at Nathaniel through low lids. He chuckled sliding an arm around her slender waist pulling her closer to him. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Darling, you are beautiful but you are no Ororo Munroe." He kissed her cheek releasing her to walk across the surveillance room to his board. Reaching out for a marker with his left hand, he began writing on the board. Lady Mastermind stood there dumbfounded turning to look up at the sleeping Ororo. Indeed she was beautiful but she was not more beautiful than she, was she?

"You think she's more beautiful than me?"

"Yes." He said never turning around to look at her. Nathaniel walked back over to the screen taking a seat on his leather throne. "Lady Mastermind, I want you to find out all that you can about Ororo. Leave no stone unturned. I want to know everything." She frowned at his back but quickly recovered when he turned to look at her. "I want to know everything. Even the most minuscule of details."

"Sir." she bowed her blonde hair falling into her eyes. She rose leaving the room on her assignment. He watched Ororo and Remy sleeping on screen.

"She will be mine." He glared at the door as it opened revealing Sabertooth, Mystique, and Scalphunter entering. "Well? I do not see the boy."

"He got away, sir." Scalphunter spoke bowing his head. "Mystique managed to shoot him with a dart but he pulled it out sliding into sewer drain." Scalphunter offered the dart to Nathaniel who took it studying it a second turning to Mystique.

"We would have had him but Sabertooth made a launch for him scaring him away." Mystique added to take the heat off of her neck.

"Humph? Well we have a dilemma here, do we not?" Nathaniel's eyes glowed bright red he reached out two hands grabbing Mystique and Sabertooth by the throats with his mind. "Did you think you could fail me and not be punished?" The two struggled against his invisible hands on their throats gasping and thrashing wildly in mid air. He slung them to the floor glaring down at them his blood red eyes glaring hotly at them.

"Sir, if you would give us the opportunity we could try again."

"Why Scalphunter? So you can fail me again?"

"We know that he went into the sewer maybe if we took a look around there maybe we can find him." Nathaniel brushed his disheveled hair with his hand still glaring at the two wheezing on the ground.

"We won't fail this time Nathaniel." His eyes were bright red again mentally yanking Mystique to him. He grabbed a hand full of her red hair in his hand forcing her to look at him.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sinister." she whined against his hold on her.

"I thought that was what you called me. You are to call me Nathaniel only in front of Ororo. Do you understand me? That goes for everyone."

"But who is Ororo?" she asked her yellow eyes searching his. He smiled pointing to the screen of Ororo and Remy sleeping. Mystique looked on bitterly jealousy raising in her chest.

"She is Ororo." The soft expression faded as he looked back at Mystique. "Am I understood?"

"Sir." they all replied.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Mystique turned to leave but he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "Not you. I have a special mission for you." a seductive tone lingered in his voice.

"Yes, sir." the others left Mystique and Nathan alone. He crushed his lips to her roughly groping her body with his hands. Sinister bit her neck leaving a trail to her collar bone. He hiked up the skirt she had on touching her in secret places. She moaned leaning back clinging to Sinister. He quickly unbuckled his pants forcing her to lean over the chair pulling her panties to the side as he took her roughly from behind. Sinister grabbed tufts of her hair using it as an anchor to ram himself in and out of Mystique mercilessly. She squealed against him moaning in pain and pleasure as he continued taking her without the slightest bit of mercy.

"What have I told you about failing me?"

"You told me there would be consequences." Tears streamed down her face as she clung to the chair against Sinister's onslaught.

"How many times have I had to corrected you about calling me by the wrong name?" The pounding became deeper and faster and the pleasure faded leaving only pain for Mystique.

"Too many times."

"Of course I have. What is my name?" He asked her through labored breaths.

"Mr. Sinister." She whined trying to keep her emotions under control.

"I didn't quite catch what you said darling. You will have to speak up."

"Mr. Sinister!" She yelled tears now streaming down her face.

"Bloody Right!" He yanked from her slinging her to the floor releasing himself in her face, hair, and back where she crouched on the floor. Sinister held on the chair as he drained himself upon her. His breaths came out ragged from where he slumped against the leather chair.

"Next time I will not take it so easy on you." He said between breaths. "Don't you ever think that it is okay for you to call me by any other name. You will only address me by Dr. Essex in Ororo presence." He looked down his nose at her, "Now get out." She quickly got to her feet and fled from the room. Nathaniel fixed his clothes as he looked up at the screens one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

That's that. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Expect a new chapter soon.

~Auktober


	3. Omega Mutant

Hey guys! As promised in Two of a Kind here is the update! Thank you all for reading and taking an interest in this story. I have enjoyed reading your thoughts and opinions about it. The reviews light a fire under me to hurry up with another chapter. Okay quite enough of that. Let's get to the story!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

Chapter 3: Omega Mutant

Sapphire eyes opened slowly to a dim light hanging over head. She yawned and stretched wincing at the dull soreness in her completely healed shoulder. She ran her fingers over the healed wound a look of wonder etched in her beautiful features. Looking around, she noticed that Remy was gone, long gone in fact since the spot where he was laying was cold. Her eyes scanned the edges of the room finding it dark.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ororo smiled as Nathaniel entered the room. He began checking her vitals putting the stethoscope against her chest and then against her back. He removed the small light pen pointing it in each eye before placing it back into his jacket pocket. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good. The wound . . . it's completely gone." He nodded smiling down at her.

"Yes. It's a serum that I created that I use on my patients."

"Wow, you made it?" He nodded his head taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you know where Remy is?"

"Mr. LeBeau is probably in the training facility. However, I wanted to talk to you about your . . . power issues." She sighed sitting upright on the comfortable bed. She brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She raked her hand through her white hair chewing on her lip.

"You can't help me can you?"

"Oh no . . . of course I can help you." she beamed at him holding on to his hand. He engulfed her hand completely. "I just wanted to explain to you what I was able to gather from your DNA sample I took from you."

"Okay."

"From what I was able to compile from your DNA is that your powers are connected or accessed through your emotions."

"Yeah . . . I could have told you that." she snapped at him but he sat patiently waiting for her to calm down.

"I know that you are frustrated, love but before I can do anything to help, I must know everything I can about you and how your powers work." She placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm . . . concerned."

"No, you're scared. Scared of your powers and what they could do." She nodded in agreement. "With as much power you have dormant inside of you, I surely can understand why." She frowned peering into his sensual Midnight blue eyes. "Ororo, your powers have no limits. You could do whatever you wanted to do. Have you ever heard of Omega mutants?"

"No. I thought a mutant was a mutant."

"Well, there are . . . classifications of different levels, but I will save that for another day. I want to talk about you." He sighed looking into her eyes. "Mutants are the next step in evolution for humans . . . well you and a rare few others are the next step in Mutant evolution. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm following you but what does that mean for me? Am I a freak among freaks or something." She said with a shrug. He glared at her and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ororo you are not a freak and never let me hear you say that again. Understood." She nodded her head shifting away from him. He sighed resting a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper."

"It's alright. I pushed you."

"Ororo, you are the next step in evolution. I can not bare to hear you degrade yourself in such a manner." She smiled at him and the tension was relieved from the room. "As an Omega mutant your powers are limitless. Also looking at your DNA, once you reach your peak you will never age. You are immortal. Like the clouds in our atmosphere or the air and wind we breathe or the water of our oceans you will never die."

"Can I be killed?"

"Yes, but I'm going to make it my own private purpose to never let that happen." He smiled at her and she returned it with a charming smile of her own. "Anyway, it's also my theory that your powers are not only limited to meteorological manipulation. You could very well fuse with the very earth itself. Tell me when you use your powers what do you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you access your powers do you see pure energy or have you not noticed?"

"I see . . . you know when you watch the weather channel and they show the forecast and all you see are colors . . . that's what I see when I use my powers."

"Marvelous! This is going to a wonderful journey for the both of us. If you will allow me to guide you that is." Ororo nodded her head a smile on her face. "Love, I'm going to need you to trust me, and I know that trust does not come easy to you or Remy but I need it to help you. Can you do that for me?"

"You've been straight forward this far . . . I guess I can. Yes, I can trust you." He offered his hand to her and she shook it back.

"Come, I want to show you around the compound and to your new apartment."

"Apartment?"

"Yes, you didn't think I was going to throw you out onto the street did you?" She shrugged looking at him nervously. "You really have had a rough life haven't you dear? Would you care to share about some of your experiences?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said closing herself off from him pulling away. Nathaniel nodded his head in understanding. _All in due time. _He thought as he stood up and offered his arm to her.

"Allow me to show you around my humble abode." She looked at him a moment before taking his arm. The doors whoosed opened leading out of the hospital room. He waited allowing her to exit before following. He offered his arm once more guiding her through the long hallway. Ororo noticed doors along the way and figured that they led to other hospital rooms. He approached the end of the hall where a heavy metal door sat in the middled of the wall. Entering in a security code the metal door opened with a mechanical hiss.

"Right now we are located on sub-level 2. On this floor is where the medical wing and the control room for the training facility is located."

"So basically we're underground?"

"Yes."

"How many floors is it?"

"Well, there are 20 floors including the 3 sub-level floors. Sub-level 3 is where the training facility and my lab is located. In order to get into the lab you must have a pass to get in there. On sub-level 1, is the parking garage for the Marauders." Windows lined one side of the hallway allowing her to see the individuals training on the floor below. She noticed Remy sparring with a Native American man. She watched as he danced away from a uppercut swiping the man's feet from under him. Ororo chuckled at his smug expression. "Typically I have a medical staff on call at all time, most of them reside in the building but for the more serious injuries I handle them personally."

"Is that right?" She arched her eyebrow at him and he smiled back at her.

"Yes, ma'am. Here we are . . . the control room. It has a sensory interface to simulate different scenarios for specific missions." Her sapphire eyes glanced in all directions at all the buttons and systems going on at once. He watched her with intense focus. "I plan to use it on you later, to test your powers."

"Are you sure this place can handle me? No offense but when my powers really let loose serious damage is left in its wake."

"I assure you Miss Monroe, my training facility can hold you and your powers."

"Humph. If you say so."

"I do believe we discussed you trusting me." she looked over at him and nodded her head. "Now let us continue our tour, shall we?" He offered his arm once again and she took it glancing over her shoulder at Remy one more time before he dragged her away. He led her to the elevator pressing the top level. "On levels 3-8 are the floors for my company, Red Ram a.u. Inc."

"Wait a minute I thought . . ." She frowned.

"I only showed interest in seedy extracurricular activities?"

"Well yes." She said with a shrug.

"I have a multi-billion dollar company as well. The board of directors run it so I can conduct my experiments on the lower levels."

"Then why would you need to . . ."

"No offense, but my reasons are my own."

"Fair enough. You didn't mention what goes on the 1st and 2nd floors."

"Well that is the cafeteria and recreational area. If you work hard for me then I believe you should be reward with as much vigor."

"Does this job come with a health and pension plan." They shared a laugh.

"For the Marauders? Typically no, but for you I'd make an exception." They laughed again. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He led her off guiding her down another hallway. "From level 9-17 is where the staff apartments are located. I try to keep the Marauders separated from the civilians as much as possible, so levels 13 and up are designated solely for them. I live on this floor, as well as Lady Master Mind whom you'll meet very soon, and now so do you. I'm a very private man so there are only three apartments on this floor. Since the other floors are filled I placed you here. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. I mean I'm not one to complain too often."

"Good to know. Here we are." He opened the door for her allowing her inside of the apartment. She gasped holding her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my Goddess! Look at this place." Her sapphire eyes danced all about the apartment as she took in her surroundings. There was a full size kitchen, four bed rooms, and three and a half baths, windows lining the one whole side of the apartment, and hardwood floors. "Nathan a large family could live in here. Wow."

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Do I like it? Are you kidding me?" She ran and jumped into his arms placing a peck on his cheek. "Thank you." She said as she dangled a whole foot off of the floor.

"You are certainly welcome." He placed her back on to the ground. She continued exploring the apartment going in and out of rooms. Her apartment was already furnished. "Um . . . Ororo what are you about 5'4 maybe 120 pounds?"

"Huh?" She asked poking her head out of one of the rooms walking towards him. "That's right aside from my height. I'm actually 5'3 where is this~"

"Well what size do you wear? I figured that you were a size 4 maybe a 5."

"I wear a 4. Why?" She asked with one delicate snow colored brow arched at him.

"I figured as much. I told one of my assistants to buy you a few things and bring them up here, so check in the closets to make sure that the clothes are there."

"You bought me clothes?"

"And picked a few things out for you. I hope that's alright."

"If I wasn't already in love with Remy I would marry you!" She exclaimed running to the master bedroom. He grinned a devilish smile as the wheels in his head began to turn. "Oh my Goddess! Look at these clothes!"

"Ororo, if they are not to your liking please say so. You can use one of my expense accounts to buy whatever you want." He laughed when he heard her squeal.

"You even had my leather jacket brought up here." She walked out of the master bedroom marching right up to him her hands on her hips. "Dr. Nathaniel Essex what's the catch? No one has ever done so much for me without a some ulterior motive." He raised his hands in defense.

"Honest to God there is no ulterior motive aside from you joining the Marauders and allowing me help you with your powers. Ororo the mere fact that you exist proves a theory that have been debating against other Geneticists for years. And to keep you around here believe me I will do whatever is necessary. If that means spoiling you . . . consider it done." She walked over to him and hugged him again.

"Thank you . . . so much, Nathan."

"Damn, Chere! Dis place huge! Remy whole place could fit up in here, den sum'."

"Remy! Can you believe it? Look at this apartment!" Ororo jumped into Remy's arms hooking her legs around his waist. They shared a deep kiss before he placed her back on the ground.

"Essex's don' be tryin' tah spoil my gurl . . . dat's Remy job! Ain't dat right, Chere?" Remy wrapped an arm around Ororo's waist.

"My intentions are merely to convince her to stay."

"Well I'm sold!"

"Music to my ears. Well now that I've shown you your new accommodations and they are to your liking, I must take my leave. I have some work I need to return to in the lab." Ororo approached him a beaming smile on her face she took his hand into hers giving it a squeeze. He bowed bringing her hand to his lips pressing it against her knuckles. "Good day to you, Ororo Munroe." and he was gone. Remy glared after him but hid his expression when Ororo approached him.

"Can you believe this Remy? My first apartment! With clothes!" She took off down the hallway leaving Remy to look around her new place. An uneasy feeling fell over him. _Mebbe I should'a not brought Ro here._ He thought following her to her room. Remy found Ororo pulling out different outfits throwing them on the bed. "He certainly has good taste in clothes . . . if he really pick these out for me." She frowned at him when he noticed he had been quiet the whole time. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nuthin' petite. I'm jus takin in ya place is all. I gotta surprise fo' ya."

"Really? What is it?"

"Now, Ro wat sense does it make tah tell ya wat de surprise is, huh?" She giggled at him walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck capturing his lips tugging playfully on them with her own. "Careful, Chere. Ya 'bout tah make Remy help ya christen ya new apartment."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, mon amour."

"Remy just yesterday we were only friends. Can you believe it? After all this time we have felt the same way about one another."

"I been in love wit my Stormy a'mighty long time."

"I hate when you call me that!"

"I kno'" He smacked her bottom. "Get dressed. We goin' out on de town. So ya can getta real big bite o' dis Big Apple!"

"Remy pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming." He pinched her butt with a smile and she yelped in surprise.

"Non, chere. You awake." She hit him with a laugh. "Gon' and get dressed. Remy'll be back in'a hour. Good Lawd 'nows ya take fo'ever tah get dressed."

"Shut-up, Cajun!" He kissed her forehead leaving to prepare himself for their day.

* * *

Nathaniel Essex exited from the elevator on sub-level three. His long strides propelled him across the shiny marble floors allowing him to quickly reach the metal door at the end of the hall. He typed in the proper security code as the door then opened with a loud whoosh.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sinister." The computer greeted him. He walked casually to the coat hanger putting on a white lab coat before he entered the lab fully. He returned to the lab room he was working in before Ororo awoke. Finding the barely conscious mutant bare chested on the metal table. He was strapped down to the table by his arms, legs, and across the torso. The mutant subject's eyes widen as fear over took him.

"Please . . . no more. I beg of you." The mutant subject's voice came out in a dry rasp as he pleaded with Mr. Sinister.

"Now, none that. We've been over this. Where would science be if those brave few were allowed to quit before progress was made." Fresh tears rolled from the corners of the mutant subject's eyes.

"I can't take anymore. Please . . ." Sinister walked over to a cabinet in the corner filled with different syringes. He pulled one containing a blue liquid. "No . . . more. Please . . ."

"If you insist on pleading then I will have to return the muzzle. Do you want the muzzle?" He shook his head no. The muzzle was more painful than the actual experiments. Sinister returned to the table looking down at him. "Good then. Hold still." The mad scientist injected the blue substance into the mutant's neck. He squirmed and wiggled as a silent shout flowed from his opened mouth. A low gurgle rolled from his throat as his body convulsed wildly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The door to the experimentation room opened revealing Lady Master Mind sauntering through.

"Regan, how are you, dear?" She rolled her pale blue eyes snarling at him. Sinister chuckled at her crossing his arms across his chest.

"I got what you wanted or at least what I could. She's a hard one to track information on and it's even harder to pull information from her mind. I got shocked at least twice!" she exclaimed slamming the thick file on the unconscious chest of the mutant subject. A moan escaped his opened mouth as he glared up at her. "Oh! I thought he was dead."

"No, not quite. Let's see what we have here." Sinister spoke picking the file up speed reading all the information. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"It says here that she was worshiped as a goddess?"

"Yeah, but the tribe turned on her when she couldn't make it rain. They attacked her and the stress of that produced a firestorm that covered almost half of Kenya. That's when she came to the United States."

"Bloody marvelous! Wait! It says she actually has royal blood. Her mother, N'Dare was a tribal princess before she died. No wonder she has such a regal air about her."

"Uh-huh, whatever. And what I was able to retrieve from her mind is on this disk." She waved it in the air before laying it where the file once laid. "Really Sinister you should just kill him. He's a step and a half from dead."

"That means he has a step and a half to go." He rolled his eyes at her but he smiled again. "So that leather jacket she clings to was her father's? Hmm. Thank you Regan you did an excellent job." He kissed her cheek and left the room. Regan squirmed as the man opened his eyes again pleading with her.

"Don't look at me. I was going put you out your misery but the boss wants you alive. I'm willing to bet that you wish you were dead right about now. Well, I'll see you later . . . probably not." She left the room as well leaving the dying mutant alone.

* * *

The sun hung overhead in the clear skies, birds chirped happily, and the cool wind blew gently playing with Remy and Ororo's hair. A blanket was spread over the ground with a picnic basket of food, two empty wine glasses, and a half bottle 1972 Merlo. Remy leaned against a tree trunk with Ororo laying against him between his legs. He wore a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and brown Sperry shoes, while she wore a yellow sun dress, a silk scarf around her neck and flat twain sandals. Ororo sighed nuzzling in the crook of Remy's neck.

"This has been a wonderful day, Remy. I can't remember being so happy."

"Same here, mon coeur. I should'a told ya how I felt a'long time ago. We could'a stop was'ing time but I gotcha now, an' I ain't evah gonna let go." He kissed her cheek inhaling her scent.

"You're not going to get away from me either. What took us so long to figure this out?"

"Fear."

"Hmm. Stupid fear." He chuckled at her taking her small hand into he's. He looked at the contrast her's was much smaller than his own but it fit perfectly. Ororo took notice squeezing his hand slightly. He kissed her temple pulling her closer to him. "Remy?"

"Yeah, mon coeur."

"How did you and Nathan meet?" Remy cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Well, petite, its'a funny story actually. My powers had gotten outta control so dats why I left ya in Texas."

"I remember that."

"Yeah, dat job we did da night befo'e . . . my powers almost got us killed, chere. I couldn' risk ya gettin' hurt cause'a me so I left."

"Why didn't you just tell me."

"Its'a man thang. Well anyway I was breakin' into his car. An' I felt eyes on meh so I turns 'round dere he be standing dere watchin' meh. He scared de shit outta meh an' all he did was chuckle." Ororo smiled and giggled at the notion of Nathan just standing there chuckling as someone stole his car. "Yeah, chere lookin' back on dat now it is funny. Well he scared me good. And my powers got all outta control. De whole parkin' lot was covered wit pink light. You wanna kno' wat dis son o' gun said?"

"What? What did he say."

"He said fou' lil words. "I can help you.""

"Wow."

"Dat's wat he said. I ain't believe 'em so me bein' a smart ass, I told 'im aiight den les do it. Mon ami reached into his coat pocket an' shot meh wit a tranquilizer." They shared a loud boisterous laugh. "He told meh later on dat he'd been a'watchin' me from de windo' de whole time. I wakes up and he started teachin' me how tah control my powers an' fo de most part he kept his word."

"So he's a good guy . . . for the most part."

"He got sum' ways on 'im tho' but dat's why ya got me. Tah keep his ass in line."

"What would I do without my Remy."

"If de good Lawd say da same, we ain't evah gotta find out." They shared a long passionate kiss. She leaned into him arching her back for better access. Remy's fingers slid around her neck massaging the softness of the curve. He ran his tongue down the length of her long neck receiving a moan from her. He turned her in his arms easing her around cradling her curvy body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tangling her finger into his auburn hair. Remy's communicator went off and he growled in response. "Sorry, chere." He held her in one arm answering the communicator with the other one. "Mon ami dis betta be good." His hazel eyes rolled back and forth coming to rest on Ororo in his arm. He sighed wearily. "We be dere den." He hung up the communicator. "Dat be Dr. Essex. He ready tah test ya powers. Need ya back at headquarters." she groaned kissing along his jaw line. "I kno' mon coeur. Remy understand."

* * *

Sabertooth led Mystique, Arclight, and Scalphunter through the nasty sewers of New York City. The sewer walls were covered in a greenish-brown sludge. The smell of rotten garbage and human waste, assaulted their senses, but they ignored it proceeding after their target. Mystique and Scalphunter carried tranquilizer guns while Arclight and Sabertooth would use what genetics gave them to take down the boy. They heard cars honking over head as the busy traffic continued without any knowledge of what went on below the city. Mystique glanced over her shoulder at Arclight, who was gracefully making her way down the dirty sewer walk way, her past in the military services showing through. Scalphunter crept around Arclight pointing backwards to make sure no one was behind them. He faced forward once more a look of determination on his face. Mystique turned back around facing forward. She began reconfiguring her rifle when suddenly Sabertooth stopped, causing her to bump into him. He began sniffing the air deeply. She glared up at him a grimace on her face.

"A little warning next time would be nice." She grumbled.

"Quiet!" He silenced her his blue eyes shifted back and forth as he inhaled deeply once more.

"Well? What do you smell?"

"It's more than just the boy down here. More like a whole community." Victor inhaled again following his nose to the left down a narrow tunnel. He crept up a ladder without the slightest bit of noise then began easing his way across a thin catwalk. He laid on his belly his black coat hanging over the railing as a bird flew over him and landed right beside him. The yellow eyes of the bird looked at him blinking at him a moment before turning its long beak towards the group of deformed mutant below. The mutants went about their day unbeknownst to the watchers above. Victor noticed a group of children playing with a soccer ball kicking it back and forth to one another. Another group of mutants were sitting by a fire that was contained within a barrel. One man was cooking some meat over an opened flame seasoning the meat and turning it on the spool it was on every now and again. Victor looked into the eyes of the bird.

"Who knew all this was going on right here?" The bird nodded its head. A mutant that was not quite as deformed as the others appeared from an adjacent tunnel. Her eyes scanned her surrounding. She whispered into the ear of a tall mutant with pale skin and a bald head. Victor looked at the bird. "They know we're here." The bird nodded again before spreading its wings and flying back down to Scalphunter and Arclight morphing into the blue form of Mystique. She stood to her full height looking over her shoulder at her allies. Sabertooth leapt from the ladder glaring at Mystique.

"I'm going to check in with Sinister and see what he wants to do. You guys stay here." She turned away rounding the corner taking out her communicator. She heard Sinister pick up on the other end. "Sinister there's a whole community of mutants down here . . . no I didn't see the boy but I'm sure he's down here somewhere . . . what do you want us to do about all of them? Alright we're heading back then. Over and out."

* * *

Remy and Ororo rode the elevator to sub-level 2 in uncomfortable silence. He used his powers to sift out her emotions. He offered her a smile which she returned quickly dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Wat da matta, mon coeur?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she was pulled from her thoughts. He grabbed her hand pulling her to him. His hazel eyes searched her sapphire ones as he tucked a platinum lock behind her ear.

"Remy'll be right here. Don' worr' 'bout a thang. If ya feel ya powers slippin' outta control jus kno' I'll be right dere wen ya get back." She smiled up at him placing a kiss on his chin. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out heading towards the control room. He took her hand into he's smiling down at her. They arrived at the door he opened it guiding her inside allowing it to close itself. They found Nathaniel talking on a communicator. He smiled at them before he severed the connections.

"Good, you've made it." He stood closing the gap between them. "Remy are you going to stay for moral support?"

"Yeah, da Chere is afraid an' I can't leave by herself." He brought the back of her hand to his lips placing a kiss on it.

"That's actually a good thing. She might need you to focus on if she loses control." He watched her chewing on her lip. "Are you ready." She locked eyes with him and shook her head.

"Yeah, let's do this."

"That's what I want to hear. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her which she took glancing up at Remy. He kissed her forehead then allowed Nathaniel to take her away. He watched as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

Ororo and Nathaniel walked to the elevator riding down to the sub-level 3 in complete silence. The doors opened revealing two engineers and a scientist doing last minute touches on the room. The scientist walked up to Ororo placing a sensor on her temple and over her heart walking to the elevator when he was finished. Ororo removed the ponytail holder that was around her wrist pulling her long hair into a messy ponytail on top of her head.

"Ororo . . . you are perfectly safe here." She sighed looking up at him his midnight blue eyes gazing at her.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He led her to the center of the room. He turned to face her gently grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Remy's here, I'm here, and this room . . . can handle anything you throw at it. I am going to run a simulation and I want you to defend yourself as if your very life depended on it. Although it is a simulation, the events and what happens in here is very real. If you are hit or stabbed, it will feel real and your body will respond accordingly. Understood." She nodded her head and he smiled down at her. He turned to leave and she watched as he disappeared from the room. Ororo scanned the area walking around. She noticed a weight lifting set, several treadmills, and other resistant training apparatuses in the massive space. She jumped at the loud noise that resounded around the room when the equipment began to descend through the floor. Ororo looked up at the glass windows of the control room and saw Remy watching her and Nathaniel sitting at the controls. The Marauders filed into the room lining the wall of the control room. _I guess they're here for the show. Boy will they be surprised if my powers get out of control kill everyone._ She winced at her negative thought. She stood nervously in the center of the huge room wiping invisible dirt from her yellow sun dress. _Maybe I should have changed clothes._ She was pulled from her thoughts by Nathaniel's voice.

"Storm, are you ready?" he asked staring down at her and she nodded her head.

"I'ma be right here waitin' on ya, Stormy. Kick sum' ass, chere." She smiled at him blowing him a kiss. She prepared herself popping her knuckles and rolling her neck around shaking her body to get more limber. When the room changed to a hot summer's day in the savannah's of Africa. The beaming sun bared down her mercilessly as she walked through the tall grass. She looked up and realized that the control room was no longer visible. Inhaling deeply, she realized exactly what Nathaniel meant by everything is real during the simulation. She could smell the grass, feel the sun on her bare shoulders, and taste Africa on her tongue. Ororo Munroe was home. A small smile played on her face as her eyes took in every minor detail of this place. What was merely a training room moments ago was now home. It was Africa. Kneeling down she touched the dirt allowing it to flow through her fingers carried away on the subtle wind. Ororo felt vibrations under her sandaled feet coming from behind her. Looking around, she saw two double cab pick-up trucks, three SUV, and a jeep coming at her. Her smile fell as she waited for them to near her position. A man hung out of the window pointing a rifle at her and began firing at her. A bullet grazed her shoulder knocking her to the ground. She screamed out holding on to her arm. _It's just a scrape. I've had worse. Don't loose control!_ The convoy stopped and about 30 men hopped out of the vehicles running full out taking cover to fire on her. Her eyes became white with power as she summoned the winds to shield her from their bullets as she thought of what to do next. She stood at the center of the cyclone glaring at them.

"Get that mutant!" One of the men called out.

"Take her alive!" another called out to the others. They surrounded her as she stood strong against them in her protective barrier. Bullets ricocheted against her cyclone. She extended her arms out flinging wind at them knocking the first wave of men away from her. She took to the air flying above them preparing to summon hail upon them, but whips flung out grabbing her around her torso cutting through her dress. More whips flung out capturing her yanking her to the ground. The impact was so hard she could smell blood but she did not have much time to think about it. They dragged her to them with uncompassionate tugs.

"Please! Stop!" she whined as blood seeped from her wounds. The whips dug into her skin cutting pass the epidermis into the dermis of her skin. Tears formed in her eyes as she was dragged mercilessly. _You can't loose control! Don't loose it!_

"Get that filthy mutant! Throw her ass in the truck!"

"We can get a pretty penny for that mutant whore!"

"Stop! Please, I beg you!" she begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The leader sneered at her and then spit on her. She turned away cringing from the hateful act. _I can not loose control! I am in control!_

"Shut-up, Mutant Bitch!" he answered back roughly. Another man kicked her and others soon joined in to help.

* * *

"Stop dis, Essex! Dis too much fo' her!" Remy yelled slamming down on the control panel. Nathaniel looked over at Remy.

"Remy . . . I know this is difficult, but I must know what she's capable of, in any situation. I told her that the simulations would be real."

"Ya son o' bitch! Get her outta dere!" Remy glared at Nathaniel who glared back. Sabertooth put a hand on his shoulder and the angry Cajun yanked away. "Ya get ya damn hand off'a me, mon ami. Or we'll find out if ya can grow it back." Remy warned his eyes becoming red with anger. Victor merely growled back in response.

"Remy enough! I told her that it could get intense. We just have to wait it out. If I feel that she's in immediate danger I will not hesitate to pull her out of there, but until then we sit patiently and we wait! Now sit down!" Remy growled slinging himself back into his chair.

"Ya betta make sho' she aiight in dere or I'ma get her outta dere my damn self, ya hear?" Remy threaten staring helplessly out of the control room window. Nathaniel sighed wearily as he returned to the simulation.

* * *

Ororo whimpered against their attack as they continued kicking and spitting on her, when suddenly the bough broke. Darkness followed by blood red slid across her eyes and she gave into the hot red relinquishing all control. A rage like she had not felt in so long released itself in her soul. _How dare they treat me this way? HOW DARE THEY! _Ororo raged within her mind. _THEY SHALL PAY!_ She became angry her eyes going past the normal white taking on an electric blue color as she growled at them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she flew into the atmosphere carrying them with her. Their frighten cries waded through the air. Thunder crackled across the darkening sky as they dangled above the ground hanging by the whips that clung to her battered body. "BEGONE!" she spoke in dangerously deep voice, almost demonic, yet it rang regal as massive lightening bolt crashed from the sky surging through her. The men were wrenched away from the whips hurled back to the ground. She looked down her nose at them as her hair was ripped from the ponytail holder. Her hair stood on end electricity flowing through her entire body. Bolts of lightening going from root to tip of her hair and back again. She roared angrily as five bolts of struck down around her encircling her in a rapid sphere. The men continued to shoot at her and she glared down at them.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT? THEN A FIGHT YOU SHALL HAVE!" She raised her hand to the sky and thunder clashed above her as she gritted her teeth. A new angry red bolt hit her lightening sphere splitting into five red bolts touching down on the ground shaking the earth beneath them. The men howled as they were thrown back. Dust dispersed into the air as a spark ignited the grass around them. Flames scattered across the dry grass quickly devouring the savannah. She called upon the wind to feed the flames. The searing flames obeyed her arm motions. Her arms flowed left the wind that carried the flames obeyed. The flames formed a wall around her protecting her from their attacks. The fire swirled about engulfing everything in its path.

* * *

All eyes were glued to scene taking place below them. Afraid to breathe in case they missed something.

"My God!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he viewed the rapidly beeping scanner. His blue eyes darted back and forth at the readings the machine was giving him. "This is not even half of the power that is inside of her."

"You're wrong." Nathaniel looked over his shoulder looking at the serious face of Scalphunter. "It's not even a quarter of her power." He continued looking at the scene below with a stone face. Arclight stood beside him a small smile on her face. Nathaniel looked over at Remy, who squirmed. The Cajun kept shifting in his seat.

"Stormy outta her min' wit rage, mon ami. Get her outta dere!"

"Remy, these readings confirm that she is an Omega Mutant! How could you not know this?"

"I did kno'! Dats why I brough' her to ya! To help her! Not fo' ya tah use her for ya go'damn experiment!"

"Remy I did the same thing to you. I have to understand how her powers work. I have to test her to see what she can do. I did the same to you." Remy bit on the inside of his cheek. "You must understand I mean her n~"

"I kno' mon ami. I jus don' like it is all. Ya don' know wat sum' like dis will do to her." They gasped as the glass cracked all the way across. Remy and Nathaniel jumped backward as Regan sat undeterred. She blinked lazily.

"She's almost done. I can sense it." Lady Master Mind spoke up from her seat beside Nathaniel. Her blue eyes glared at Ororo's angry form as jealousy crept into her heart seizing it whole.

* * *

The flames licked at Ororo's flesh but never hurting her. She took in a deep breath and blew. The flames traveled outward at the vehicles. The fire instantly exploding the cars killing a few of the men but that was not enough for her. Storm concentrated with her whole mind and with one last gust of air she released a mighty roar. Wind and fire exploded from her very core searing all the remaining men. She took in labored breaths a moment sagging tiredly in the air before her hair returned to normal and she fell from the sky. Ororo connected to the earth with a painful thump in a fetal position.

* * *

All mouths hung open at the awesome display of power. No one spoke just watching her.

"I have never seen anything like that before in my life." Arclight commented her arms across her chest. Mystique rolled her eyes glaring down at Ororo. Nathaniel began to laugh his arms in the air.

"Incredible! Bloody Marvelous!" Remy jumped to his feet running from the room. Nathaniel called the medical staff as he too left the room. He found Remy waiting for the elevator.

"Remy, wait!" he called out to him as the medical staff approaching them hurriedly.

"Are ya sho' all dat was necessary tah test, Ro?"

"Yes, I had to kno~" Remy slammed the slightly taller man against the wall removing a card from his pocket charging it till it burned bright pink. His eyes burning a raging crimson.

"Are ya sho' mon ami? Cause I'll take Ro' outta here so fast it'll make ya head swim!"

"Remy . . . I had to know. I would never intentionally hurt her. She's the answer I've been searching for . . . for many years. The answer to a lot of questions." The elevator opened with a ding alerting everyone it was time to board.

"Remy this is not the way." Scalphunter said calmly placing a hand on the Cajun's back.

"I'm good mon ami." Remy said letting Nathaniel go shoving him against the wall. Scalphunter gave Remy's back a pat before pulling him away. Nathaniel straighten his clothes following them into the elevator. The ride was quick and Remy jumped out before it could open all the way finding Ororo laying on her side nearly unconscious.

* * *

As Ororo looked around, the burning savannah disappeared leaving only the training room. She noticed that the glass on the control room was melted in some areas while a long crack ran from end to end. Ororo tried to move but could not. Everything in her body hurt and she was completely wiped. She heard quick footsteps approaching her. Remy and Nathaniel kneeled in front of her as the medical staff approached preparing her for the Emergency Room.

"Ro! Can ya hear me mon coeur!"

"Ororo? You have to keep your eyes open!" She felt Nathaniel fingers on her neck checking her pulse. "Ororo, stay awake darling. Keep those eyes open for me!" She felt him shifting her body around as she slipped from consciousness allowing the dark to envelope her.

* * *

Ororo opened her eyes to the same hospital room she woke up in a day ago, or least she thought it was just a day ago. She felt a pair of strong arms around her clinging to her. Wincing, she looked over her shoulder finding Remy sleeping behind her. A small smile found her lips as she heard his soft snores. Looking to the left of the room she found Nathaniel sleeping in the chair beside the bed. His hair hanging into his face obscuring most of it from view. Ororo took in his handsome features with mild interest as he sat crumpled in the chair. He inhaled deeply his eyes opening as he stretched. Nathaniel turned to look at her and large smile breached his face.

"Hey there." He whispered to her leaning forward in his chair.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Welcome back. I thought you would have been out for a few more hours. I had to give Remy a tranquilizer because he wouldn't stop pacing the room." They shared a chuckle. "How do you feel."

"Hmm. Sore. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head no a frown marring her face. "Well we put your powers to the test and it has been confirmed that you are indeed an Omega Mutant. You don't remember anything?"

"Now that you mention it I can see bits and pieces but nothing concrete. Just flashes."

"Well the session became quite intense. You did loose control of your powers but you seemed to know exactly what you were doing? More like you became an entirely different person." He said looking off remember the session.

"Did I . . . hurt anyone?"

"No. You were in the training facility the entire time but you did manage to break the control room window. You helped me find a flaw in my control design so thank you." Her expression was sad. "Hey, it's quite all right. I can fix it. No problem."

"No . . . I'm scared Nathan. I can't even remember what I did." Her mouth hung open as tears drizzled down her face. Nathaniel reached out a hand wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I will be there with you. We will conqueror your powers together. Worry not."

"What if I kill you while your trying to help me?"

"I'm a tough guy for a Doctor. I believe I can handle what you throw at me. Oh! Before I forget . . ." Nathaniel reached into his shirt pocket removing a jewelry box. He handed it to her. "this is for you." Ororo snorted taking the box opening it up. A platinum bracelet with a sapphire in the center of it was brought into view.

"Oh my Goddess." she gasped "It's beautiful . . . I can't accept this."

"Ororo wait it's more to it than that. It's a mood deflector. When ever you are feeling intense emotions the ruby will absorb them so that you can remain in control. There is a down side though . . . you will not be able to access your stronger powers while wearing the bracelet. More control, less power that's the trade off." He put the bracelet on her wrist and she studied it turning her wrist around to look at it.

"Thank you, Nathan. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome. We start training tomorrow. When you've gathered more of your strength. I want to try some meditation techniques that I believe will help you. We have a long way to go but I'll go with you the whole way . . . if you let me." She smiled at him a true smile. "Get some rest Windrider." She settle into Remy and the pillows finding sleep almost immediately. Nathan watched for a few moments before he left the room.

* * *

So was it worth the wait? I certainly hope so! I have another chapter up soon!

~Auktober


	4. The Gauntlet Thrown

Hey people! It's update time! I had real fun with this chapter . . . maybe a little too much fun. Lol! Well anyway I will not stand in the way a moment longer. Alright now! Let's get this party started!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 4: The Gauntlet Thrown

Three weeks and six days have come and gone since Storm's awesome display of power in the training room. Remy LeBeau found himself on the elevator heading to Ororo's apartment. This day marked the one month of being in a relationship with her, and it had been the best experience of his life. He found that no other women interested him at all. Vertigo tried and so had Regan but his heart and eyes belonged only to Ororo. Yet, Nathaniel made himself an obstacle in he and Ororo's lives but he could not get her to see it. Remy sighed at the thought of Nathaniel but smiled as he thought of how much she meant to him. He reached into the pocket of his leather duster pulling out a dagger. The handle was gold with a ruby on each side of it, he removed the dagger from its golden sheath the metal blade catching the light. It cast a glare across his face as he grinned. The dagger was his gift to Ororo celebrating their one month anniversary. He designed the dagger himself, and had it custom made. The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Slipping the dagger back into his coat pocket, he exited the elevator veering left to Ororo's apartment. The whole top level of Red Ram a.u. Inc., was in the shape of a diamond with Ororo and Regan sharing one half and Nathaniel having the whole other half of the diamond to himself. He walked up to her door a large smile on his face as he rung the door bell. He touched the dagger once again as he waited for her to open the door.

"It's open!" He heard her call out to him. Remy shuffled into the apartment finding Ororo laughing hysterically laying on the couch on her side. His eyes traveled to Nathaniel chuckling as he sat in the corner of the opposite couch. "Hey baby!" she said between laughs, "Nathan was just telling about a time when you and he were training." Remy took a seat on the couch beside Ororo. He glared at Nathaniel, who smiled back, then he smiled over at Ororo.

"Wat time was dat, chere?"

"The time you called yourself setting a trap for him."

"Oh yeah. He got meh real good dat time." Remy said looking from Ororo to Nathaniel.

"Remy had it planned out well, of course, but I was watching him set up the whole time. I have always told him to be more mindful of his surroundings. With his powers of empathic cognition, I have always been surprised that I could get the jump on him."

"Remy sum' times can't sense ya presence."

"Well at any rate, I came into the room to start our training session and he's quite full of himself. He was so very cheeky and smug. He flipped over me and charged two cards and he threw them at me. I side step one of the cards and caught the other and threw it back at him." Remy snorted while Ororo burst into a fresh set of laughter laying her head in his lap. Nathaniel continued with the story. "He jumped out of the way and I kicked him into his own bloody booby trap. The net flung up and there he was dangling in the air like a fish on a hook. He looked at me to cut him down. 'Mon ami, ya dun' caught Remy. Hows a'bout lettin' a fella down.'" Ororo held her sides laughing harder.

"Oh my Goddess you sound just like him. Hahaha!"

"He doen't sound a thang like meh, mon coeur."

"You want me . . . to cut you down after you set that trap for me? Not bloody likely. I told him to sod off. That's when I realized that this bloke was serious. He actually expected me to cut him down."

"I was no mo' harm tah ya. Well any way homme left meh hanging dere fo' de next 12 hours. He wouldn' let no body let meh down. I still owe ya one, mon ami." Remy said shaking his finger at him.

"Bring it on, mate."

"Awww, baby. Heheh!" she jeered at him crawling into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders curling into him. Jealousy rushed into Nathaniel but he kept a cool facial expression. He leaned back into the couch watching them, yet solely focused on her.

"Chere, Remy hurt dat ya laughin' at him." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby but that's funny. I can see you being so smug while you prepared your little trap, your evil practical joke!" She laughed some more.

"Yes, they pulled jokes on one another all the time, and I guess he thought it was my turn. I think not." He said with a chuckle smiling at Ororo, she smiled back then looking at Remy, who scuffed rolling his eyes away from Nathaniel.

"Ya, lucky dat Im in a good mood or I would tell one o' yo' embarrassing stories." Ororo perked up looking around at Remy. Nathaniel laughed at her sudden interest.

"Please do."

"Non, chere. We'll save dat story fo' anotha time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I gotcha sum'ting. It's fo' our one month anniversary. I think ya gonna like it. At least Remy hope so."

"Awww, baby. I got something for you too. Nathan helped me with it. It had to be perfect. Luckily for me he has a photographic memory. I'll be right back." She got up from Remy's lap walking to one of the rooms in the back of the apartment. He noticed that she wore a cut off Pittsburgh Steeler's jersey that showed her toned abs, and shorts that revealed her long shapely legs and thighs. Remy watched her disappear around the corner turning to find Nathaniel watching her leave with an appreciative look on his face. He scuffed leaning forward so only Nathaniel could hear him.

"Why e'ery time I cum' see Ro, ya eitha here or ya sho' up to visit her? Wat up wit dat? Huh?"

"I have no idea as to what it is you are referring to Mr. LeBeau?"

"Remy inclined tah think otha-wise."

"I find Ororo to be a very interesting person. I enjoy her company and she in turn enjoys mine. We have a completely platonic relationship."

"Yeah from Ro's end!" Nathaniel's midnight blues narrowed at Remy. "Cut da bullshit! Ya up tah sum'thing I can feel it mon ami, but mark my words . . . ya do anythang tah hurt Ro, I'll be on yo' ass like flies on shit, ya hear meh?" Nathaniel smirked at him sitting laid back in the cushions with his legs crossed. He stroked his goatee as he favored him a moment. The doctor leaned forward uncrossing his legs resting his elbows on his thighs. Nathaniel spoke lowly to him.

"Listen to me and you listen well. Tread softly Cajun," His eyes flashed bright red. "or I'll take Ororo from you and you will never see her again. I get what I want and right now she has my attention, but I am trying to do right by her. By earning her trust. So choose your words more carefully when you speak to me, boy! Understood." He hissed snarling at him.

"Touche, mon ami, and trust meh I'll be doin' da same. Remy get wat he want too. An' you'll never take Stormy from meh wit out a fight, ya hear?"

"Alright Remy . . . Nathan and I worked really hard on this so . . ." She paused noticing their intense glaring at one another. She looked from one to the other. "are you guys alright? Did I miss something?"

"No love, we were just discussing a mission that Remy was schedule to take this evening. He seems to have forgotten." Nathaniel spoke leaning back into the couch crossing his leg.

"Yeah, chere, e'erthang fine. Seems Remy here couldn' talk his way outta dis mission but he gotta anotha trick up his sleeve." Remy smirked back at Nathaniel leaning back into the couch he was sitting on crossing his leg as well.

"Oh. That's too bad. I was looking forward to tonight."

"I kno' chere. Remy'll make it worth da wait."

"Hmm. You promise?" She smiled over at him.

"Remy ain't let ya down befo' has he."

"No he hasn't." She chuckled at him. "Here." She handed him a slender black box with a silver bow wrapped around it. Ororo walked to the other couch taking a seat beside Nathaniel who slipped an arm around her shoulders on the back of the couch. She leaned into his embrace resting a hand on his thigh. Remy bit back a retort. "I hope you like it baby. We worked really hard on it."

"No, she did most of the work."

"I needed your help, and you know it!" She shoved him in the ribs.

"Ouch . . . woman! I do believe you're trying to maim me." he chuckled at her grabbing his side with his free hand.

"Shut-up." She laughed at him. "You are not hurt. Go ahead baby. Open it. Goddess I hope you like."

"Ro . . . jus cause I kno' ya worked hard on fo' meh I kno' I'll love it." She blushed causing Remy to smile at her. He removed the bow and opened the box and his mouth fell open. His hazel eyes darted to her a look of shock on his face. He reached into the box removing a titanium bo staff. He pressed the button designed into the staff and it extended. "Chere? How did ya~"

"I remembered that your adoptive father gave it to you when you became a part of the Thieves Guild. I also know that it was the last thing he gave you before he died and how much it meant to you. You lost it during that Texas heist and I've been searching for it ever since. Nathan and I made a few adjustments to it . . . it was pretty badly damaged."

"Chere . . . I don't kno' wat tah say . . . Remy completely speechless."

"That's a first." Nathaniel jabbed at him Ororo nudged him in the ribs again and he chuckled. Remy was too emotional to care about him.

"Do you like it, baby? Are you happy with it?"

"Ro no one has eva dun' fo' meh wat ya jus dun'. Thank ya so much mon coeur, it's perfect." Remy got up from his seat and pulled her up into his arms. Ororo giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. He looked up noticing Ororo and Remy in a heated lip lock. He held back a growl in his throat. "Yes, I'm on my way." He stood up from his seat as he hung up the phone. "Well that was the head of my board of directors."

"Is everything alright?" Ororo asked a worried expression on her face. Her arms wrapped snugly around Remy's shoulders, who was nibbling on her neck. Nathaniel smiled at her nodding his head.

"Everything is fine but I must go I'm afraid. Red Ram calls."

"So soon mon ami?" Remy asked brushing his nose against Ororo's cheek.

"I'll walk you out, Nathan." Remy watched as she led him to the door. Nathan stood a full foot and then some over Ororo small figure. He whispered something to her that made her giggle she hugged him and he left out of the apartment giving Remy a glare on his way out.

* * *

Nathaniel marched to the elevator, in a heated rage, pressing the button for it to open. Veins protruded from his neck and temple as he waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. His skin began to pale the color fading from his face. He began repeatedly pressing the button until the doors finally slid open with a ding. Nathaniel hurried inside and pressed the button to take him to the 5th floor. His skin was a ghostly shade of white, his eyes burned bright red, and a red diamond appeared in the center of his forehead contrasting heavily to the jet blackness of his hair. Dr. Essex's shoulders heaved in a dangerous fury as he roared punching the metal side panel of the moving elevator car with his fist. The force of the blow put a nice size dent in the panel revealing electrical wiring that hid beneath. Sparks flew out as he took deep breaths combing his hair off of his face with both hands. It fell back against his left cheek as he stood straight his nerves calming down again. He brushed his hands against his navy suit, buttoning the jacket and straighten his tie. Nathan closed his eyes concentrating and his skin returned to its normal tan pigment, the red diamond absorbed back into his forehead, and the red glow of his eyes regressed to their normal shade of midnight blue. His ponytail hung over his shoulder and he swiped it back with a sway of his head, it landed neatly between his shoulder blades.

"Hmm. That's better." he looked up at the blinking lights that indicated which floor he was passing when finally it landed on the fifth floor. The doors opened and he stepped off without the slightest indication of his recent fit of rage placing his right hand in his pocket as he strolled down the corridor. He smiled a charming smile at the assistant that sat at her desk waiting for him to approach her. She blushed turning away from him trying to avoid his handsome eyes.

"Dr. Essex, the board members are waiting for you."

"Thank you, Paulina." He said with a nod walking past her desk. He opened the doors with a dramatic flare allowing them to close themselves. "Good morning, good fellows. Sorry for the delay. Shall we get started?"

"Dr. Essex . . ." The board member sitting at the head of the table spoke as Nathaniel took a seat at the other head of the table. The Director of the board wore a dark brown suit and had salt and pepper hair with green eyes. The other board members lined the table sitting in every other seat. "we have a problem."

"Oh? Is that right Mr. Anderson?" The Board Director shifted uncomfortably under Nathaniel's harsh gaze. "Care to share, Lloyd?"

"Well sir, our competitors that I told you not to worry about . . ."

"Based in Atlanta, Georgia?"

"Yes, sir. Cybernex." An attractive black female wearing a black suit with a salmon pink blouse spoke up glaring at the Director.

"If I remember correctly . . . it was you Denise that informed us all that they should not be taken lightly, yes?"

"Yes sir I did." Lloyd glared at Denise, who looked smug. The other board members' heads went from Denise, to Lloyd, to Nathaniel and back again as the exchange went onward.

"Sir I assure you that we can get this under control."

"Bullocks! Mr. Anderson you have no idea how to get this under bloody control!" He growled barring his teeth.

"Sir, I have an inside person that has shared with me that they keep their weapon plans on their mainframe that is located in their main building." Denise said cutting the angry tension between the CEO and the Director. Nathaniel looked up his eyes wandering to her and smiled.

"Careful Lloyd she's seems to be after your job."

"Sir, I~." Nathaniel held up his hand stopping the Director's stammering.

"And at this rate she will probably get it." Nathaniel spoke to Lloyd, whose eyes went wide at the revelation. Denise gasped then smiled at Nathaniel, who gave her a nod. "Good job Ms. Stark. Now . . . what mess do you have for me to clean up, Mr. Anderson?" Lloyd's face fell.

"Well sir they managed to beat us out of the Corel defense contract sir, and we were counting on that contract for furthering our reach into their contact circles."

"Hmm. I can have that fixed." He said rubbing his goatee. "What else do we have?"

"The Fund-raiser." Lloyd said as Nathaniel rolled his eyes shuffling down into his chair.

"Bloody hell." He groaned.

"I'm sorry sir but it is tonight and it is very important that you make a good impression."

"Is it truly important that I attend?"

"Yes, sir this Fund-raiser is crucial to your image. You must attend if you want to further our base of operations." Denise spoke up again getting a cross look from Lloyd. He turned his attention back to Nathaniel.

"It is my suggestion that you bring Regan as your date. The contributors find her charming."

"I had forgotten all about this silly fund-raiser." He rolled his eyes. "Regan's out of town on . . ." He looked around noticing the knowing stares from the members. "on business, she won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"What about that beautiful woman that I have seen around the building . . . Ororo, was it?" Nathaniel glared at Lloyd who was quickly silenced. "Sorry sir, just a suggestion."

"I'll think of something. What else do you have for me, Mr. Anderson?"

"If you're interested in hearing the figures we've prepared ~"

"No, I am not. Have them on my desk by tomorrow. I'll look over them then. If that is all then I bid you adieu." He snapped rising from his seat leaving the room. He plowed to his office, as a man on a mission, that was located on this floor locking the door behind him. The office was enormous with windows lining one whole wall across from him, it contained cherry wood furnishings, book shelves lining another wall, a futon in a corner, and a leather chair stationed behind his desk. He leaned against the cool door his eyes tightly shut. _For this day to have started out so beautifully it is certainly going straight to hell from here._ He thought walking over to his desk. _I need to see her . . . even if she's with him._ He pushed the head of the statue and one of the bookshelves slid out from the wall. Walking over to the opening, he stepped into the secret passage that led to an elevator that took him either directly to his apartment or directly to his lab. He pressed down taking the elevator to the lab and the shelf moved back into place.

* * *

Ororo closed the door locking it and before she could turn around Remy was on her pressing her against the door with his body. His 6'2 slender athletic frame swallowed her smaller 5'3 stature up. He assaulted her lips with hungry kisses as his fingers explored her body gliding across her toned four pack and around the back. She gasped when his tongue ran the length of her neck.

"Wait, baby. He he! Wait!" Ororo giggled pushing him off of her.

"Non, mon coeur. Remy been wantin' ya too long." He went back to planting kisses all over her.

"Remy . . . oh Goddess . . . the feeling is mutual but ow! Ow! What is that?" Ororo exclaimed when something poked her from underneath his coat.

"Oh . . . dat be Remy Jr." He captured her lips again. She pulled away.

"Up here?" She asked pointing to her chest."

"Mebbe." he said smiling at her. Ororo glared at him. "Non, chere dis be da gift I got fo' ya. Cum' ova here." He led her to the couch both taking a seat. "After wat ya did fo' Remy, I don' reall' kno' if my gift can even hol' up. Well anyhow I designed it myself. Remy reall' hope ya like it." He reached into his coat pocket, "Close ya eyes, mon amour." Ororo obeyed a large grin peeling on her face as she waited in expectation. Remy pulled the golden dagger from his pocket he looked at it once again. "Open 'em mon coeur." Her sapphire eyes opened looking into Remy hesitant hazel ones. She looked down at his offering and she clasped her mouth.

"Remy! It's gorgeous!" She took it from him holding it in her hand scanning over the detail of the weapon the rubies catching the light twinkling at her. She removed the golden sheath revealing the clean, yet sharp blade. She twirled it in her hand checking the weight and balance of the dagger finding it above satisfactory.

"Ya like it chere?"

"Baby, it's perfect." She ran her fingers through his auburn shoulder length hair. She sought his lips and he met her halfway. His fingers slipped around her long neck massaging the base. She moaned leaning her head back for him to give her neck some attention. He obliged happily pulling her on to his lap. She straddled him running her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her. Ororo removed the leather coat from his shoulder and began tugging at his shirt. He held her hands in place.

"Are ya sure . . . I only want dis if ya want it. Remy'll wait till ya ready mon coeur."

"I'm ready, Remy." She said with a husky voice her eyes burning into he's. He brought her lips down to him kissing her tenderly. It stole her breath as she clung to him trying to reclaim her senses. He slipped his fingers under her jersey rubbing his calloused hands against her velvety skin. His touch sent jolts of pleasure down her spine lighting a fire in her belly. She gasped as he stood up with her. She hooked her legs around his hips as he rested her on one of his forearms his free arm wrapped around her back.

"I gotcha, mon amour." he whispered to her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning down to resume their heated kisses. The gifts to one another long forgotten as he carried her to the her master bedroom. They entered her room of rich earth tones in a thicket of searing kisses. He pulled back the covers laying her on the bed leaning over her looking into her eyes. Remy slid the jersey over her head exposing her purple bra and he smiled. He returned to her kissing along her bare collar bone inhaling her sandalwood scent in deeply every time he pressed his lips to her skin. He ran his hand down her leg cupping her small foot in his hand sliding it back up resting on her hip. She moaned leaning back to allow him more excess. Remy unbuckled her shorts shimming them off her lithe body revealing her matching purple panties. He kissed her breast through the bra reaching around unhooking it with expert precision. He took one mound into his mouth tugging at it lapping the nipple and areola. Hooking his fingers around the ban of her panties, he removed them throwing them to the side. The Cajun stood up his hazel eyes roaming over her naked body.

"Vous etes si beau mon amour." She smiled up at him looking at him with love in her eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head and removed his pants standing before her completely naked. Ororo's eyes roamed over his body a hunger burned in her eyes as she took in his body. She gazed into his hazel eyes flowing down his chiseled chest, scanning over his defined abdominal muscles, and her eyes widened at his large fully erect penis that pulsed with thick veins dangling above sculpted thighs and legs. A smile found her lips as she gazed at his body in appreciation.

"I often wondered what was under that leather trench coat."

"Ya neva have tah wonda again, chere. Dis be fo' you." he said climbing back on to the bed. He slid himself between her legs and she welcomed him. He smiled hovering over her as he sought her lips again. They kissed each other deeply. She licked his Adam's apple pulling a moan from his throat. She trailed his shoulder with kisses biting him and he chuckled as he resumed kissing her neck. He slipped a hand between her legs finding her drenched. He inserted one finger creating a rhythm as he nipped at her chin. She gasped and twitched beneath him. She grabbed his face kissing him on the lips hard moaning against his mouth. Suddenly he removed his finger putting it in his mouth sucking it. The act put Ororo in a frenzy she rolled them over straddling him. She held his arms above his head making circles with her hips against his member. He growled seeking her lips but she moved from his pursuit continuing her torture. She smiled at him enjoying her power over him. He chuckled enjoying the feel of her hot stickiness against him but enough was enough. He rolled them back over seizing control. Remy angled himself at her entrance locking eyes with her as he eased into her. A sigh escaped her throat as her eyes clenched shut. Her center tight from a lack of body meeting. Remy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she squeezed him within her tight warmth. He pulled out and eased back out creating a steady rhythm.

"Oh my Goddess." She exclaimed when he eased back into her. She dragged her nails across his strong back causing him wince in pain and pleasure.

"Damn, chere. Ya feel so good tah meh." He whispered into her ear pulling back only to glide back inside her warmth. She wrapped her legs around his waist biting her lip as she hid in the crook of his neck. Using her legs to drag him into her deeper, she inhaled his masculine scent he smelled of a rich musk mixed with tobacco. She loved his scent and how well it mixed with her own. He groaned in her ear as he picked up the pace. His hips met hers and she kept up with his pace, stroke for stroke. She whined against him when he massaged one of her breast with his tongue as his free hand held her thigh hooked. She grounded her moisture against him her breaths quickening as she neared her climax. Her back arched her mouth wide opened in a silent squeal as she quaked underneath him. He bucked against her wildly as he neared his own orgasm.

"I love ya Ro." He panted as he came within her vibrating center leaning his head against her cheek.

"I love you too, Remy." She whispered back wrapping her arms around him as he laid on top of her. They laid in the earth toned room completely spent and panting after joining together for the first time.

* * *

Mr. Sinister watched Ororo and Remy making love on the screen. His eyes glued to only her. He was as turned on by her as he was angry with Remy. His own thick member hardening in his pants as he gazed upon her perfect body. His body reacted to her whimpers and moans exciting him to no end. _Why are you with him? You are so much more? What is it that you see in the bloke? It matters not! You will be mine, all in due time._ Sinister thought as he continued looking on at the screen. _It would appear that I will have to push my timetable up just a little._ He grinned evilly but was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened revealing the dark haired blue eyed Victor Creed. The feral mutant's eyes landed on Remy and Ororo and he grinned.

"That's a good looking frail." he growled deeply in his throat his pupils dilating leaving his eyes completely black. "That Cajun don't know what to do wit a woman like that. I could make her scream wit the things I could do to her." Sinister turned the screen off glowering at him.

"Things that you would never do to her, Mr. Creed." Victor scuffed looking down at the sitting Sinister.

"So you want her too, huh? I see why."

"She would never be interested in an fiendish animal such as yourself Mr. Creed. Of that, I am sure." Victor chuckled at the jealousy he sniffed coming off of Mr. Sinister._ She only got eyes for that Cajun you got as 'bout as good o' chance as I do wit her._

_I beg to differ Mr. Creed. I happen to know that her feelings for me are . . . questionable. _Victor snorted rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"You called me."

"Yes. You are going to be the field leader for this mission. Here are the files that detail what each person's responsibilities are to be." Mr. Sinister said handing Sabertooth a stack of files. "I need you to take Gambit, Vertigo, and Scalphunter with you to Atlanta, Georgia. I need Remy to hack the Cybernex mainframe and steal all of their weapon plans and sketches. After doing so, I want him to completely wipe the mainframe. Leave nothing behind and leave no trace that you were there. If that means Scalphunter gets use the explosives he's been anxious to try then so be it."

"Wow, they must have really pissed you off for you to go to this extreme." Victor said smiling as he rifled through the files. Sinister looked as if in thought for a moment nodding his head.

"It would appear that they have made themselves our competition. Also have been successful in seizing a contract that we had under lock and key, and I don't loose very well."

"I pity the fool that crosses you."

"As do I, Mr. Creed. Cybernex is under heavy guard so I want you to have as much fun as you desire." Sabertooth grinned wickedly turning to leave. "Oh and Victor, do take your time getting back, and have Ororo sent to me in the training room. That is all." Victor lumbered from the room leaving Sinister alone for the moment. He turned the screen back on watching as Remy and Ororo slept. His eyes pin pointed every line of Ororo's face. He noticed the beads of sweat on her brow, gentle glow of her skin, and the content look etched in her sleeping face and it made him smile. He looked up as the door swung open again revealing Mystique. She sauntered into the room her eyes falling on the screen and she scuffed. Her yellow gaze turned to Sinister, who spared her a glance before turning his eyes to the screen.

"What do you see in her?" she finally said after a long and awkward silence. Sinister turned off the screen for the second time. He sighed wearily looking at her waiting face.

"An equal." he said simply. "She's highly intelligent with genius potential. She's gorgeous. She's~"

"An Omega mutant." she said snidely rolling her eyes.

"Yes, there is that but I believe my fascination with her has transcended even that . . . Raven, Ororo is simply perfection. I can not augment her to make her better because you can not augment perfection. The only thing I can do is study her and help her control that perfection."

"You once looked at me the way you look at her."

"I'm sorry Raven but I have never looked at another, the way I look at Ororo."

"You yearned for me." Sinister walked up to her taking her chin making her look at him. She pressed her hands against his washboard abs running one up wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Raven you are beautiful but this . . . us . . . stop embarrassing yourself." he pecked her lips walking around her. A fury shook in her heart as she glared at him where he stood by a shelf.

"I grow tired of your cold shoulder."

"Then stop throwing yourself at me. Vertigo got the message, what's your problem."

"Why? So you can fuck your black whore!" She hissed. Sinister turned on her grabbing her neck tightly choking her. His eyes burned bright red as he trembled with anger. She smiled at him heat rising in her loins. "Is that what it takes to get your attention? All you had to do is tell me baby. You know I like it rough."

"Get out of my sight." he growled lowly at her pushing her away from him.

"As you wish lover." She said as she licked his cheek and sauntered out of the room. He wiped his cheek glaring after her but she was long gone.

* * *

Remy and Ororo lay sleeping, after making love for the first time. The evening sun fluttered through the blinds spilling over the sleeping mutants. The sweat drenched sheets clung to their exhausted bodies as a second skin. Ororo stirred at the knock on the door. Remy groaned tightening his grip on her slender waist.

"Non, mon amour. Dey'll go away."

"Maybe your right." She said settling against his chest once again. His fingers dragged lazily against the curve of her back. The knocker would not be denied as the beating became more persistent. "Damn." Ororo groaned rolling out of Remy's arm. He grabbed for her catching only air.

"Non, chere."

"I'll be right back." She whispered kissing his forehead tying the robe around her as she disappeared from the room. Ororo walked down the hallway approaching the door. The person prepared to bang on the door again but she snatched it open glowering at Victor Creed. He roamed over her visible body causing her to wrap her arms around herself. "Yes." she curtly. That man had always made her uncomfortable. The way he watched her never saying anything, just watching her. The way he was always there beside her on their missions or in training. He simply unnerved her.

"Essex's wants to see you in the training room."

"Alright." She stood there looking at him looking at her. "Is there anything else?"

"Remy here?" He said gruffly smiling down at her his canines showing. She nodded her head holding the door open for him to enter. His royal blue eyes scanned over her inhaling as he did and smiled again. She stood defiantly opposed to his roaming eyes determined to not show weakness against him. He chuckled.

"I shall return momentarily." She said regally sashaying from the room. She found Remy laying on his side watching her enter the room. "Victor's here to see you."

"Ya didn' let 'em did ya?" She nodded her head at him. "Naw, chere. He probably here fo' de mission Essex got planned fo' me. Wait here." Remy slipped on his pants and walked bare chested out of the room finding Victor grinning at him.

"That's one sexy frail ya got there Remy."

"Wat de fuck do ya wan' Victor?"

"We got a mission." Sabertooth smashed a file against his chest. "And I got point on this and you got that main objective. Wheels up in an hour. Don't be late." Victor left from the apartment.

"Son o' bitch!" Remy growled as the tall dark haired mutant left the room. He threw the file on the coffee table between the two couches, and stormed back into the room where Ororo was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Chere, we need tah lea'e dis place as soon as possible."

"Remy please don't start this again."

"Non, chere. Essex's up tah sum'ting I can feel it."

"Nathan has done nothing but help us! Remy, please. Don't do this after what we just shared. Don't ruin that beautiful moment."

"Why can't ya see wat I tell ya? Huh? It's liike he got sum' sorta spell on ya or sum'ting!" Remy growled throwing his arms in the air. Ororo scuffed as she began cleaning up, making up her bed. "Essex be obsessed wit ya chere! And dere be nuthin' mo' dangerous dan a man obsessed! Mebbe ya like da attention!" Ororo walked over to Remy slapped him across the face her eyes flashing white for a moment returning to their normal blue color. Thunder rumbled against the window. A bright red hand print glowed against his cheek and Remy immediately regretted his words. _Shit!_

"How dare you!" She growled up at him. "Nathan has been nothing but a really good friend to me. He has not shown me an obsession only a desire to help me. He asked me to trust him so I could learn to control my powers. You know why I chose to do so? Hum? So I don't accidently kill you! Or anybody else I might care about! Or how about the whole fucking earth because I might have gotten a little too angry!" she shouted her shoulders' heaved. Remy noticed the bracelet she wore pulsing, it glowed bright blue and fading repeating the sequence. He ran a hand through his disheveled auburn hair as his hazel eyes met her angry blue. "Did you know that if I got angry enough I could destroy the world? Imagine that!" She said waving her arm wildly in the air. Her African accent was heavier when she was angry Remy took notice and gulped. "Just because I had a bad day at the office, I might accidently cause a solar flare or an ice cap! Or accidently drown the world because I am depressed! And those thoughts scare me! So if you have a problem with me getting help from someone that can actually help me then maybe I need to reconsider us!" She roared walking around him but he desperately clung to her.

"Don' say dat, Ro! Remy sorry mon coeur. He so sorry, petite." She fought against him, pulling and tugging away, but he held her still she finally relaxed against him allowing him to hold her. "I can't loose ya chere." She turned in his arms facing him and fear lingered in his eyes. She sighed relenting.

"I can hardly tell." she looked down at their feet. "We might need a little space Remy."

"Non. We don' need no space, Remy sorry." She kissed his lips pulling away from him.

"You . . . have safe mission."

"Non! We can' lea'e it like dis, gurl!" He pulled her tighter. She leaned her forehead against he's. Tears brimmed her eyes but she would not let them fall.

"We'll talk about it when you get back."

"Will ya be here waitin' on meh?" She shrugged a shoulder before nodding her head. He sent a charming smile to her that melted her heart. She gave him a small smile back. "I love ya, Ororo."

"I love you too, Remy." They kissed one last time before Remy gathered his belongings and left the apartment. Ororo wiped the tears that trailed down her cheeks. _My Goddess I am tired of these arguments . . . is this worth it? Bright lady! Please share your wisdom with me for I am not sure how much more of this I can take._ She thought as she prepared a shower before going to meet Nathan.

* * *

John, Vertigo, and Victor stood in the garage of sub-level 1 waiting on Remy. Victor growled as he paced back and forth on the dark asphalt beneath his feet. Vertigo stood with her arms wrapped around herself. Her odd pale skin matching her even more odd hair color of pastel green. She looked at Victor and rolled her eyes at him. He was so annoying to her. John chuckled as he wiped his gun with a felt cloth from his perch on one of the cars. Victor glared at him coming to stand right in front of him.

"What's gotcha so tickled, Red Man?" John narrowed his eyes at Victor and chuckled again.

"You do. I was wondering how long it would take before you wore the ground in with all your pacing."

"How about ya . . ."

"Bonjour mon amis. Sorry I be late. Les do dis, no?" Remy made his grand entrance his long leather coat billowing behind him. Vertigo smiled seductively at him yet he ignored her entirely.

"Yer late Cajun!"

"Well Remy be here now." Remy said walking around Victor and the others boarding the supersonic jet. John laughed softly as he followed Remy inside glancing at Victor, who was seething, boarding the jet.

* * *

Nathaniel stood in the center of the training facility after watching the fall out between Ororo and Remy. He was quite pleased with himself. _I need to push a little more then she'll come running to me. And I will have my arms wide open for her. _He thought with an evil smirk on his face. He heard the training room door whoosh open and he turned to find a sad looking Ororo walking towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back her's barely reaching her cheeks. _It's time to open these arms. _He thought shielding his them from her.

"I'm sorry to keeping you waiting. I am ready." She said closing the gap between them.

"Something troubles you?" Nathaniel asked looking down at her. She shook her head no. He gently grabbed her face in his large hands his fingers interlocking at the base of her neck her chin resting on his thumbs. He force her to look at him and unshed tears brimmed her eyes shimmering in the light. "Please, tell me what brought sadness to these beautiful eyes." Her tears fell trailing down her face. Nathaniel wiped them away with his thumb and pulled her into his chest one arm held her quaking body the other held her head against his chest. She pulled away from him looking up at her hands resting against his firm abs. Her eyes searched his midnight blues. His hand lingered against her cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what love?"

"For being a really good friend." She smiled at him. He smiled back pulling her into his arms once more. She clung to him inhaling his masculine scent mixed with an expensive cologne. His natural smell had a pine fragrance that was comforting to her. She pulled away wiping her tears away on her the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I feel like a child!" She fussed at herself.

"No. You are anything but a child. You are a goddess. That's what you are . . . maybe we should cancel our training for today?" She shook her head no giving him a weak smile.

"No, I can continue." Nathaniel was silent as the wheels in his head turning once again.

"I have a better idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Um well Ororo . . . can ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything." she said through a sniffle.

"There is a fund-raiser tonight. We're raising money for research on a cure for cancer for children. It's some sort of gala my company has thrown and I'd completely forgotten about it."

"Wait! You forgot something?" Ororo joked at him. He smiled back.

"Yes, Miss smart ass I forget things." He joked back getting a full out laugh from her.

"It's certainly good to hear you laugh."

"Thanks to you."

"Umm . . . at any rate Regan was going to be my date. As you know she's out of town and I was wondering . . . hoping that you would attend it with me in her place. I know it's last minute but I ~"

"Yes. Nathan I will go with you to the fund-raiser."

"Really?"

"After all that you've done for me it's the least I could do. Formal or semi-formal attire?"

"It's an after five gala so . . . formal attire." He winced.

"I don't have a formal gown." Nathaniel looked at his watch.

"Well the fund-raiser starts in two hours. If we leave now . . . we can pick you one up on the way."

"Alright, let's do it."

"Marvelous! After you madame." He said guiding her out of the room with a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Alrighty, that's that! Lol! Don't forget to review and tell me your questions, thoughts, comments, suggestions, or even concerns. They are certainly welcomed. Well see you guys later! Adios!

~Auktober


	5. Temptation

Hey all! Update time and this is a steamy one indeed. Again, I might have had too much fun with this chapter. Alrighty then, let the story begin!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 5: Temptation

Nathaniel and Ororo were driven to the fund-raiser in a white Maybach, and along the way they stopped at five different bouquets for Ororo's gown. Nathaniel bought a tux at the first bouquet and was more than happy to watch Ororo try on different dresses. He would never get tired of looking at her, but time ran out and a choice had to be made.

The traffic was bumper to bumper as cars stopped one at time at the building entrance. Socialites stepped out of their limousines and expensive sports cars, where a valet opened the doors for them. Ororo's hair was in a neat updo a few ringlets framind her face. She peeked out of the window, leaning over Nathaniel a joyful expression on her face.

"You seem rather excited." He comment inhaling the scent rolling off of her hair. She smiled at him.

"I am. It beats being at home." She said glancing out of the window once more. Nathaniel chuckled. "What?"

"Home, huh? So you're finding being with us home." She grinned at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Philippa, John, and I have gotten so close, You have been a pure delight, and I have Remy with me, so yeah I have found being with the Marauders home."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Oh, we're up darling." Nathaniel got out wearing a nice dark blue almost black tuxedo, with a white shirt, dark blue suspenders, and bow tie. He offered his hand to Ororo helping her out of the car. She wore the same color as Nathaniel's tuxedo, dark blue sheath halter gown that extenuated her curves. It stopped mid calf and a split ran up the left thigh stopping to reveal a barely modest amount of leg. The dress hugged her toned petite frame nicely showing off her toned back with the ultra-low dipped back. Nathaniel's mouth watered as his eyes roamed over her. She smiled up at him.

"You keep staring at me like that I'm going to start charging you." He chuckled.

"And I would happily pay. Just name your price." She hit him with her clutch purse. "Hey! It's not my fault you're beautiful. I'm just a man. You look absolutely smashing darling." He offered his arm to her. "I fear I might have to guard you for Remy. These vultures will be all over you in minutes."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully I won't have to strike anyone with lightning." They shared a full out laugh as he escorted her into the building.

"I might have to protect you as well for Regan. You look quite . . . what's the word you Brits use? Smart is it?" She said in a coy manner.

"Yes that is the proper word, and for that I am appreciative. However . . . there is nothing going on between Regan and I. She's more like my daughter."

"Really? The way she glares at me, I could have been easily fooled."

"No, love. I found Regan when she was 6 years old wandering the streets. Her adoptive parents were killed but they managed to get her to safety. I've been taking care of her ever since. Sure, she's a little overprotective of me but it's not what you think."

"Oh. I'm sorry about her beginning. No child should have to grow up without parents. I know from experience."

"That's why she has me." She smiled at him giving his arm a squeeze. He led her through the doors and the moment they stepped foot into the room eyes flowed over to them. Ororo swallowed deeply looking up at Nathaniel who smiled down at her. She rolled her neck and pulled back her shoulders.

"You ready Ororo?"

"Born ready."

* * *

Remy's mind drifted to what Ororo could be doing as he piloted the supersonic jet. His hazel eyes stared straight ahead the sun was setting and bright gold, orange, and purple painted the sky. The beauty was not lost on Remy as he thought Ororo would love this back drop. He smirked at what she might say in that rich mezzo soprano voice laced with that sexy African accent. Everything about that woman turned him on, but he was getting tired of arguing about the same thing. He could not really fault her. She was right she needed help with her powers. If anyone was to blame it was him for bringing her to Essex. _Remy'll get us outta dis mess, mon coeur. Remy'll fix e'erthang._ He thought looking over at John Greycrow, code name Scalphunter, who sat shotgun co-piloting and cleaning his weapon with his felt cloth. Remy chuckled getting John's attention.

"What's so funny to you, Remy?" John asked never looking over at him wiping his gun. The metal of the weapon caught the light casting a shine.

"Remy wus jus wonderin' if ya rub on de femme, Philippa, de way ya be rubbin' on ya gun?" John joined Remy in his chuckle and stopped polishing his weapon to give Remy an earnest look.

"I dare say I enjoy rubbing on her a lot more."

"Et moi, mon ami? Remy could rub on his Stormy all day long. Remy neva get tired o' touchin' on mon cherie." John nodded his head returning to wiping his gun. "Where de beast and de beauty be at?" John shook his head a smile peeling on his face. Victor and Remy's rivalry started back during Remy's first stint with the Marauders. Remy beat Victor in a training session and he became obsessed with returning the favor. There had been bad blood ever since. It did not help that Remy usurped his command at every turn.

"Sabertooth and Vertigo are in the back of the jet going over battle plans. He wants to make sure that she doesn't screw up this time. Sinister chewed us out for the last mission. He nearly choked her and Sabertooth to death."

"He neva try dat shit wit yo' mon ami? Why is dat?"

"I have known Sinister for many years, almost a century, and he knows not to fuck with me." John said never taking his eyes off of his polishing. Remy snickered.

"Well we be landin' in 15 minutes. Tell de beast back dere tah get ready." Scalphunter released a hardy chuckle before getting up to relay the news.

* * *

Ororo was a hit with the contributors, Nathaniel himself was impressed with how well informed she was with the happenings of the world. They found her charming and beautiful. Nathaniel was proud to have her on his arm as he showed her off to everyone in the room. _They like you Ororo._

_Really? I'm not really doing anything._

_Yeah right, like you don't know you're beautiful and charming._

_Is that what you think? Oh. I'm touched Dr. Essex._ Nathaniel chuckled out loud getting a smirk from Ororo. A handsome middle-aged man rolled over to them in a wheelchair. His calming gray eyes smiled happily at them as he made his way. The light caught his bald head forming a halo around him. He was escorted by two men and a woman. One of the men wore a strange pair of ruby colored glasses, he was average height, was clean shaven, and was quite handsome. The woman was beautiful. She wore a emerald A-Line dress, her fiery red hair was pulled into an up-do, and her olive green eyes were sweet and charming. The other man struck a chord within Ororo however. They gazed at one another with true intensity and a knowing. He was tall, almost Nathan's height. His amber eyes burned into her, his neck length hair was slicked back and the stubble on his face connected into his side burns. He was ruggedly beautiful to her as she took in his appearance.

"Charles! It's good to see you again old friend." Nathaniel's greeting broke the spell the tall man had over her. "This is my date, Ororo Munroe." She offered her hand to the kind looking gentleman. He took it gently into his hands bowing his bald head before meeting her eyes.

"It is good to see you as well, Nathaniel. And it is my pleasure to meet you too Miss Munroe." She noticed that Charles had a British accent as well. She nodded in his direction.

"Hello, Jean Grey." Nathaniel took her hand into he's planting a small kiss on her knuckles. "She's in medical school right now." Ororo offered her hand to Jean as well and she happily shook it back. "How far along are you?"

"Well I start my residence at Westchester Memorial next month."

"That's great news."

"Thank you, Dr. Essex." Jean said blushing beaming brightly. Nathaniel nodded and focused on the young man with ruby glasses.

"Ororo this is Scott Summers." Ororo shook hands with him as well. "He's actually finishing up his Ph. D, in what?"

"Engineering." Ororo smiled at him. Her eyes brushing over Jean and Scott lastly landing on the ruggedly handsome man.

"And I'm afraid I don't know you." Nathaniel said pointing at him.

"Nathaniel, Ororo, this is Logan." Charles spoke up. The men shook hands and Ororo offered her's to Logan and he took it gently into his hand brushing his lips across her knuckles. Chills ran down her spine as she smiled back at him. _Nathan, I feel like I know him._

_How so?_

_I don't know, but there's something about him that is so familiar to me. Something that I should know? In fact, they all felt strange to me. When they approached us I felt a shock in my belly and another when we touched. What does that mean?_

_It means your powers are growing, Ororo. You are becoming able to discern other mutants._

_They are mutants?_

_Yes. Powerful ones in fact._

Ororo's eyes shifted to the tapping of a champagne glass with a fork. The clinging brought the crowd from their conversations. The murmurs around the room quieted looking for the source of the disturbance. A tall woman in her early thirties with blonde hair made her way to the stage and began to speak. Her gray eyes scanned the crowd waiting patiently for their attention.

"Good evening everyone. The Red Ram a.u. Inc. family would like to welcome you to tonight's program." An applause resounded around the room. "If you would find your seats we can get started."

"Here we go." Nathaniel grumbled pulling Ororo away to their table that was near the stage. Ororo noticed a dance floor in the center of the large room. The tables encompassed the floor. Nathaniel pulled out her chair easing her into it. Xavier and the others made their way to the same table.

"Looks like we're sitting together." Jean said as Scott pulled out her chair beside Ororo. They shared a smile and began chatting with one another. Nathaniel took notice of Logan's intent staring at Ororo but before he could comment, Charles pulled Nathaniel's attention away.

"So what have you been up to these days Essex?"

"Oh." He turned his gaze to Charles. "I believe I have made quite an evolutionary break through. However, I am hesitant to share my findings without further research."

"I understand. I do look forward to the journals you publish. Yet, it saddens me that you have not published anything in quite awhile."

"All in due time my friend. I will share with the world my extraordinary findings. Quite extraordinary indeed." Nathaniel's midnight blue eyes traveled to Ororo who was sharing a laugh with Jean. Charles followed his line of sight and a twinkle formed in his eye. Before Charles could ask any further questions Nathaniel spoke. "Enough about me, Charles. How is . . . your school for the gifted?" Essex's eyes shifted from Logan, who was talking with Scott and staring at Ororo, to Jean and Ororo conversing.

"Flourishing."

"Our intake has nearly double since last year." Scott spoke up proudly leaving his conversation with Logan, who rolled his eyes turning his attention to Ororo and Jean.

"That is excellent news, Charles. There are not enough places that do the wonderful work that you do."

"Thank you, Nathaniel. Same to you. I have heard about your many contributions to the cause. Also about your employment of those same gifted individuals."

"I help in anyway I can." Nathaniel turned to Logan, "You are not much of a talker are you."

"No, I'm more of a doer." Logan favored him with a disinterested gaze. Nathaniel cleared his throat rolling his eyes away.

"Quite the charmer aren't we." He said taking a sip of from his glass.

"You have no idea, bub." Scott cringed in his seat.

"Logan has recently joined the school." Charles said with a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"Jean just told me that you are professors at the school?"

"Yes. We are short staffed but we get the job done. Would you be interested in a tour?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Charles. I will have to take you up on that."

"We certainly could use some more estrogen at the mansion." Jean joked getting scatter chuckles around the table.

"Why Charles. I can not allow you take her away from me."

"Awww, you would miss me, Nathan?"

"The thought of you leaving breaks my heart. I'm afraid I've become quite attached." She smiled at him blush filling her cheeks.

"Then I guess I will have to stay a little longer."

* * *

Remy and Vertigo crawled through the wide air vents with perfect stealth. He reached into his pocket pulling out the G.P.S pinpointing their location and the location of the mainframe.

"We almos' dere." He said crawling forward. They rounded a corner of the ventilation system, that hung above the floor. They crawled a few more feet coming upon a grate. He peeped through finding a guard standing right below them. "Vertigo, ya up, chere." She nodded at him crawling past him. Remy took the bag off of his back preparing for this part of the mission. Holding her hand right above the grate, a hum was heard she released her powers. The waves floated down disorienting the guard until he fell over to his side unconscious. "Good job."

"Hmm. How good? Do I get a prize?" She whispered leaning against him. Remy pulled away lifting the grate off of its hinges.

"Ya jus did, chere. Mebbe ya didn' hear meh?" Remy said before he hopped on to a desk without the slightest sound. After surveying the room he jumped from the desk and went right to work. He fingers strummed across the keyboard at a rapid pace. His hazel eyes searching the files for his objective. Vertigo watched him with a mild fascination. She pointed her finger at him releasing her powers against him in low waves. Remy's eyes drooped his reaction time reducing to a crawl.

"Remy?"

"Yeah, chere." he answered trying to shake the cobwebs from his head. He continued typing albeit having a rather difficult time in doing so.

"Why do you reject my advances lately?" She asked coyly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She flicked out her tongue against his ear. Remy moaned leaning into her.

"Non, dis ain't riight chere. Cut dat out." She continued her assault. Vertigo came around his chair and straddled his lap. She rocked against him stirring his loins with the friction.

"Why not? Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

"It ain't dat . . . I love Stormy. I wan' mon Ro."

"Why can't you want me too? I want you." Remy groaned as he harden in his pants at her seduction. Vertigo's disorienting powers were weakening Remy's resolve. She leaned in planting her lips against him. He pulled her to him kissing her back. Her kisses turned more passionate tugging and nipping at his mouth. She slipped her arms underneath his shirt rubbing her hands across his harden muscles. His hands groped her firm breast. His fingers pulled the zipper down exposing her pale skin to the air. Remy pulled the leather cat-suit from her shoulders kissing them and licking them. She moaned capturing his head in her hands. Remy shook his head.

"Non, I can't do dis."

"Yes, you can. Don't think just do what you feel."

"Non! Get off'a me!" He stood up placing her back on the ground. He paced back and forth running his hands though his hair. "Damn ya, Vertigo! I love Ororo!"

"That's what you say with you mouth, but that's not what your body said." Vertigo pulled her uniform back on to her shoulders zipping it back up.

"You used ya go'damn powers on meh!" She scuffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Remy I stopped using my powers the moment I kissed you. So you fill in the rest. Remy it's okay to want me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist one hand grabbed his buttocks, but he yanked away taking a few steps back.

"Naw, ya stay da hell away from meh! Ya kno' wat de hell yo' wus doing . . . it seem liike e'erybody tryin' tah cum' between me and Ro. Afder dis mission, ya keep yo' crazy ass away from meh. Ya here meh!"

"Right after I tell Ororo what happened between you and me, I'll give you your space." Remy chuckled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Go head ya lil' shrew." Vertigo's mouth dropped open as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah and I said gon' head." Remy shifted to his other foot. "Dis how I see it. Ya gonna get in de face o' de weather goddess, an' tell 'er ya bein' kissin' on her man an' yo' expect tah walk away from dat conversation wit out nuthin' happenin tah ya. Aiight do wat ya do, chere." Remy shrugged walking around her to take a seat at the computer finishing his task. Vertigo stood there watching him anger burning in her olive colored eyes.

"But she would leave you."

"Dat's a possibility." She growled rolling her eyes. She walked towards the door to look for anyone coming. Remy chuckled shaking his head. "Remy in . . . downloading dey plans riight now." Vertigo leaned against the wall pouting.

"You know I wasn't really going to tell her."

"If ya say so, Vertigo. Remy don' really care no mo'." She sighed grumpily crossing her arms against her chest. Shots rang out followed by yells and heavy footsteps.

"Gambit you might want to hurry up!"

"Gambit inclined tah agree, chere."

* * *

Nathaniel watched Ororo tell one of her stories about growing up in Africa, and he was completely taken by her. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he reached for his glass taking a sip of his champagne. When he looked up he noticed Logan watching him with a knowing look. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at him and Logan was undeterred continuing to stare. The quiet man snorted turning his attention to Ororo as she continued telling her story.

"When I was growing up, in some areas in Africa the girls are still not allowed in the classrooms to learn. So this is what the girls of my village I was staying in at the time would do . . . we would cook them sweets in exchange for telling us what they learned in class. Some times they would show us how to do their homework. Some of them would even let us do their work for them."

"I always hated going to school as little girl. I never thought about the chance of not being allowed to go."

"Wow, it's amazing that the females are still that oppressed over there?" Scott blinked his shaking his head in wonder.

"Yes, they are Scott. That is one of the main reasons I decided to come to America." Ororo blushed. "Another reason is I was born here, so I had a right to be here. I find it a privilege to be able to pick up a book and read it, or go to school and listen to a lecture. I have always desired to one day go back to Africa and start a school of my own there."

"I think you should do it." Logan spoke up for the first time. Ororo and Logan locked eyes that strange attraction flowing between them once again.

"Thank you, Logan, for your vote of confidence."

"Yeah." He said looking away quickly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The vibes between them beginning to overwhelm him as well. Jean looked at him strangely her eyes shifting to Ororo, who was equally disoriented.

"That's quite an impressive journey you have taken." Charles commented, bringing Ororo back to earth. Charles leaned forward resting his chin on his interlocked knuckles.

"Thank you, but I have had help." she smiled looking over at Nathaniel taking one of his hands into her own. He grinned back giving her hand a squeeze.

"I would love to hear more of your stories."

"Sorry, Charles. I'm afraid that Ororo is very tight lipped about her past."

"Am not." She giggled rolling her eyes away from Nathan.

"It took me nearly two days to pull her favorite color out of her."

"You liar! Ha ha!" The table joined in with their laughter. Her eyes swept over the table landing on Logan. His eyes on her was intense. She quickly looked away. _Are you okay, Ororo?_

_Yes. What makes you ask?_

_You seemed a little flustered a moment ago._

_I don't know maybe the champagne made me a little light headed for a moment._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, Nathan. You're fussing._

_I don't mean to fuss. I'm just concerned._

_I really appreciate you . . . you know that?_

_I do now. However, the feeling is mutual._

* * *

Gambit, Vertigo, and Scalphunter ran down a long hallway with guards on their tail firing at them. The bullets whizzed past them but their aim was getting much better, and the guards were closing in behind them. They ducked for cover in two different doorways adjacent from one another. Vertigo and Gambit were tucked away from wayward bullets in one as Scalphunter took cover across from them.

"Who messed this up?" Vertigo shouted over the roar of the loud gunfire. "This plan was fool proof!" She fired her gun around the doorway ducking back in when they returned fire.

"Careful chere!" he said pulling her back in to the crevice. She nodded at him leaning out to shoot again. "Where in de hell is dat beast?" Gambit yelled through the clamor of the bullets. He threw a charged card throwing a few of the men away from the battle.

"He said he had to do something, and that he would catch up!" Scalphunter barked back exchanging fire with the guards.

"We ain't gonna las' liike dis!" Gambit tossed a pair of glaring magenta pocket aces. He covered Vertigo's head as debris came back on them. The machine guns halted the hallway vibrated from the force of the explosion. Remy took a chance and peeped around the corner and he was immediately targeted. "Go'damn! Dey liike roaches! Dey hard tah kill and jus keep stickin' 'round!"

"Hold this!" Vertigo exclaimed handing Remy her gun. "I got an idea!" She stepped out of her hiding place and released her powers on the guards. A humming flowed through the hallway and the men's groans were heard throughout. The gun fire stopped as the men moaned. One man vomited falling over on his side sniveling. "Now attack them!" but Remy and John slumped over as well her powers attacking them as well. She paused her assault so that they could react. "Come on!" she cried over her shoulder. Remy and John shook the disorientation from their minds sitting up to attack.

"Shoot that bitch!" One of the guards yelled after gaining his bearings and scattered gunfire spread throughout the narrow hallway. Vertigo yelled out as a bullet pierced her through the abdomen. She laid helpless on her side as Remy dragged her to him. She laid limp in his arms as blood poured from her.

"Is it bad!" John looked desperately at them.

"Shit! Shit! Vertigo ain't gonna make it! We gotta tah get 'er help!" She touched his face as tears spilled from her eyes. She coughed harshly.

"Remy, I'm sorry."

"Non, chere. Wat cha sorry 'bout?"

"Everything."

"Naw, sa'e dat. Tell me wen we get dis hole fixed up, aiight?"

"I-I-"

"Shhh! Don' say nuthin'! Yo' gone be jus fin' Vert! Hang on, chere!"

"I think we got that freak!" Remy heard a guard call out. A rage filled him. He laid her on the ground as anger filled his heart. He roared as he stood to his feet. John's eyes bucked at him as he shook his head.

"Remy! Don't you do anything crazy!" Scalphunter cried as witnessed Gambit's eyes turning bright red.

"Too late, mon ami! Dey dun' made Remy mad, now!" He said pulling out the staff that Ororo just gave him, he charged it. The staff glowed pink but began to burn darker with power. He stepped out into the open and with a yell he slammed it into the ground. Magenta light filled the hallway as the floor caved in and the ceiling buckled overhead. Guards were flung in every direction, some fell through the floor as their terror stricken cries filled the air. Vertigo moaned and writhed in pain as blood seeped from her mouth. Gambit's eyes returned to normal his rage subsided as he ran to her side scooping her up into his arms. He turned to leave when one surviving guard yelled and began firing at them. Scalphunter stepped in front of the barrage of bullets blocking them from harm. He groaned after each bullet piercing then shot the guard between the eyes turning to Gambit and Vertigo. An annoyed expression showed on his face.

"What?" He growled looking at Remy.

"Ya saved Remy?"

"Hell yeah I did." He said in naturally calm voice. "Ororo's not going to electrocute me because I didn't protect your dumb-ass. Bullets don't hurt nearly as much as lightning."

"Merci, mon ami."

"Don't start that mushy shit, Cajun! We got to get her ass to the jet." They took off in a full sprint down the hall.

* * *

The crowd was interrupted from their conversations by the Mistress of Ceremony, who took the stage once again. She tapped on the microphone her eyes sweeping over the guest.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please?" The murmurs quieted down as everyone's attention flowed to the tall woman on stage. "Thank you everyone for your generous donations to the Children's Cancer foundation. We at Red Ram a.u. Inc. are sincerely grateful for your effort. Also, we have succeeded in reaching our goal!" A thunderous applause erupted around the room. "Since we have reached our goal, now it is time for our very own man of the hour to do what he promised." Nathaniel's mouth fell opened as the spotlight fell on him. He shook his head no a small nervous chuckle slipped from his throat. "Come now Dr. Essex. You promised if we reached our goal you would do the Tango for us."

"My partner is not here, therefore I can not perform tonight. I'm sorry."

"What about your date? Can she do the Tango?"

"I'm sure Ororo would~"

"Yes, she can." Ororo spoke up interrupting Nathaniel. He turned to look at her his eyes wide looking at her single white brow raised. "And she's willing to do so if the good Doctor would have her as a partner." Nathaniel's mouth formed an "O".

"No more excuses, Doctor!" The Mistress of Ceremony began doing a clap in which everyone began joining in to help edge him on to do the Tango.

"Well, alright then. A promise is a promise." He stood up removing his jacket then offered his hand to Ororo. "How good are you?" He whispered guiding her to the floor.

"Well . . . I guess you're just going to have find out."

"Bloody hell."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." She whispered to him but he was not convinced. "Don't be so negative." _Just tell me what you have in mind. Heh Heh!_

_You little minx! I hope you know what you're doing._

_Trust me._ She winked at him gliding to the dance floor. They stood across from one another. Ororo gave Nathaniel a smoldering look and he swallowed hard careful to shield his more personal thoughts from her. The music started and all eyes were dragged to them. Ororo closed her eyes and swayed to the music letting it fill her with its rhythm. Nathaniel unhooked his bow-tie preparing himself for whatever might happen. Her eyes slowly opened as she stalked towards him circling him like predator around its prey. Nathaniel showed the picture of disinterest, yet he was anything but, as he allowed his tie to hang limply around his neck and stuffed his hands into his pockets. She faced him turning around with her back against his chest grabbing hold of his hanging bow tie.

_Hold my hands. _He ran his hands up her body taking her small hands into his own and she eased herself down to the ground one leg outstretched to the side becoming horizontal to the dance floor. Murmurs were heard around the room. Ororo smiled at the attention.

_I'm going to pull you up hard prepare yourself. _

_Ready when you are, sir._ He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He yanked her up twisting her around and a look of joy mixed with seduction resided on her face. He chuckled at that placing one hand on her bare back capturing her hand with the other.

_Stepping off now!_ He guided her to the left.

_I forgot you were left handed. I can adjust. Slow - quick, quick . . . _

_Slow - quick, quick. Spin!_ He spun her and pulled her close to him. She swayed her hips against him and he brushed his lips against her long neck. He inhaled her scent placing a gentle kiss on her soft flesh. Heat rose in her belly traveling further down.

_I'm going to push you back._

_On your mark. _He slipped his right hand into his pocket the left still around her waist as he swayed against her.

_Now._ Ororo grabbed his suspenders and shoved him back pushing him away from her. _Slow - quick, quick. _She kicked her leg behind her with every slow step. Nathaniel arched his eye brow at her and she threw back her head and laughed.

_My turn._ He placed his hands over her's and pushed her back. He smiled down at her.

_Grab my hands. _Nathaniel interlocked her fingers with his holding her hands out in front of him sending her his own steamy look.

_Alright._

_Watch this._ Ororo legs kicked and swayed prancing in front of him. Sapphires' never left Midnight blues' as she wrapped her left leg around his waist jerking him to her. The look between them intensified. The crowd clapped loving the show that they were putting on for them.

_Hold on . . . your going to love this._ He grabbed her thigh in his large hand, that was wrapped around him and hooked his arm around her waist, and dragged her across the dance floor. Once they neared the edge, he gave her a thrust upward sitting her on his thigh as she crossed her legs. They shared a laugh. He switched her to the other thigh and she spun away. He caught her around her waist wrenching her to him. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his strong chest against her back. Tremors rolled through her body as she felt him harden against her. He eased his hand down her thigh where the split was cut into the dress and hoisted her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck her legs around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her eyes closed as her head rested against his shoulder. Nathaniel spun her around slowly as he held her in one arm, and his other trailed up her body taking hold of one of her hands. He eased her back down to the ground the other hand took hold of her other one. Nathan wrapped her up in his arms leading her around the dance floor with the tango pattern. The song was coming to an end and he spun her around then scooped her up in his arms and leaned her in a downward slope. Their rapid breathing intermingled their eyes searching one another's. She began leaning into him their lips brushed sensually when the song ended and applause broke out snatching them from their temporary world. She gasped her eyes becoming wide as she realized what nearly happened. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair. She allowed them to drag lazily across his face resting it against his chest. Nathaniel stood up and placed her back on the ground. Holding her out so she and he could bow.

"Wow! Who knew Dr. Essex could dance like that? And Ororo quite the vixen isn't she! Whew is it hot in here or what?" The Mistress of Ceremony spoke fanning herself. The crowd was eating it up, cheers trailed behind Nathaniel and Ororo as he led her to her seat placing the chair underneath her again. She noticed that Charles and Logan were gone from the table. Jean smiled at Ororo.

"You're just full of surprises aren't?"

"Not really, Jean . . . I just love to dance. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to Tango no matter how nervous I was. Besides, I had an excellent partner." She could barely look at Nathaniel as she glanced at him turning her attention solely on Jean and Scott. Nathaniel took notice sitting back in his seat irritated.

"I'd say." Jean agreed looking between the two.

"What happened to Charles?"

"Oh, Dr. Essex he told me to apologize for him." Scott began. "An urgent matter came up and he and Logan had to leave rather quickly." Nathaniel frowned but let the matter rest. "So, where did you two learn to dance like that?" Scott asked looking from Ororo to Nathaniel.

"Yeah, Scott and I were interested in taking lessons."

"No, Jean's interested in taking lessons and I'm just being obedient." They shared a laugh.

"Smart man." Nathaniel said playfully. Ororo spared him a sideways glance. Jean pinched Scott's cheek pouting at him.

"You know you want to learn how to do what those two just did." Jean dragged her eyes back to Nathaniel and Ororo, "So where did you learn to Tango?"

"Well, I was living in Argentina for a few years, and I started dating a dance instructor. She was an excellent teacher and I'll leave it at that. At first, it was very difficult for me grasp, considering I'm English. Also the type of dance in Great Britain at the time, I think was ballet." He looked deep in thought then shook his head. "Oh I did manage to learn the Waltz. Then I discovered that the ladies loved gentlemen who could do the new popular Latin dances, and I began to enjoy it. I enjoyed it so much that I began competing for a while, whenever I had the time." Nathaniel said with a shrug.

"I didn't know that about you, Nathan."

"You never asked, Ororo." She scuffed turning her gaze to Jean, who was smiling at them. Scott turned to Ororo.

"What about you? How did you learn to Tango so well?"

"Um . . . well, I was betrothed to the prince of Wakanda, when I was 13 ~" Nathaniel looked over at Ororo and shook his head. She shrugged back. "and to prepare for the wedding ceremony I had to be well versed in all sorts of dance forms. And I took a liking to the Tango and the Pasodoble."

"I didn't know that about you, Ororo." Nathaniel mocked her resting his chin on his fist.

"You never asked, Nathan." They smiled at one another. Ororo rolled her eyes away.

"As I said you, Ororo, are full of surprises." Jean looked at Nathaniel who stared at Ororo. She locked eyes with him and she shrugged once more.

* * *

The ride back to New York was a solemn one for the Marauders. Victor was in the back of the jet with Vertigo trying to keep her stabilized. She flat lined twice but Victor and John were able to bring her back. John had already alerted the Medical staff at Red Ram a.u. of the situation, and they were prepping for surgery. Remy spared John a glance finding the Indian in deep thought. He looked down at his shirt finding it covered in blood.

"Ya t'ink de chere is gonna make it?" John Greycrow sighed raking a hand through his disheveled hair.

"It's hard to tell but if push comes to shove we got my blood and/or Victor's to bring her back from the depths." he spoke quietly.

"Good then." John leaned over in his chair his dark brown eyes burning into Remy, who glanced at him.

"Wat?"

"You know . . . I have become very fond of Ororo." Remy smiled and snickered.

"Dat ain't hard tah do. She gotta way wit people."

"Yeah." John looked down a frown marring his face. "Phillippa likes her too. You know she doesn't really care for people." Remy chuckled.

"I kno' mon ami. It took her a mont' tah warm up tah ole Remy."

"Her and Ororo have this sort of sister bond. Phillippa has made it a priority to protect her and I protect whatever she protects."

"Right? W'ere dis going, John?"

"Phillippa has been telling me that Ororo has been distressed a lot lately. Ororo won't say why and that means only one thing to me." Remy locked eyes with John who glared back. "Are you two having problems?" Remy was quiet turning his gaze ahead focusing on the starry skies.

"Yeah, a few." He winced at the revelation. "I t'ink Essex's is obsessed wit 'er, and I can't get 'er tah belie'e meh."

"Well my friend. You might have a problem."

"Remy kno'."

"No . . . you don't." Remy looked over at John, who was staring at him intently. "When Sinister sets his sights on something or someone he's obsessed with, he is ruthless and very dangerous. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. However, your problem is worse."

"How so, mon ami?"

"Essex's isn't just obsessed. No it's much worse. If Essex's is capable of being in love . . . then he's in love with Ororo. That's much more dangerous." Remy sniffed shifting in his seat. "There is nothing scarier than a man like Essex in love. Not just for the competition but for the one he's in love with. So heed my warning, Remy."

"Ro's in danger isn't she?"

"More than you or she could ever imagine."

* * *

Nathaniel escorted Ororo to the elevator, his arms clasped behind his back. The large metal doors slid back allowing them inside the roomy box. Ororo pressed the button that would take them to the top floor. She tugged at the lapels of his large jacket around her shoulders. The coat seemed to swallow her whole. Nathaniel especially liked how his coat hung around her giving him a sort of claim on her. He snickered as he noticed that she kept glancing at him.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear." Ororo blushed realizing that she was caught staring at him an embarrassed grin peeling her full lips. When she remained silent he looked at her from the corner of his eye his brow quirked.

"My thoughts cost more than a penny I'm afraid." He chuckled looking over at her figure beside him.

"What is on your mind?" She inhaled deeply turning to face him.

"You." Ororo said simply looking away shyly. Nathaniel's eyes bucked as he favored her with an amused look.

"Me? Well I'm flattered."

"How is it that when I feel . . . well crappy. You can make me feel so much better? You know exactly what to say or what to do. How?"

"I wasn't aware that I did that for you. I'm honored." He shrugged his shoulder a thoughtful expression on his face.

"See . . . like that. How do you do that?"

"Ororo, I'm afraid I do not understand."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you treat me like the most precious thing in the world." The elevator doors opened and he nodded for her to exit first. She complied taking a few steps waiting for Nathaniel to follow. She turned around to walk beside him and he grinned wickedly.

"Well . . . Ororo you are the most precious thing in the world to me." She gasped turning away quickly blush burning her cheeks. "At first, I was intrigued by what you are, an Omega mutant, but now you mean so much more to me." He sighed turning away a sinister smile on his lips but he turned back to her a solemn look lingered on his face. He peered into her eyes. "Ororo, if Remy were not in the picture . . . I would pursue you without the slightest hesitation and without relent. However, I respect Remy and you so I appreciate what we do have . . ."

"What's that?"

". . . a beautiful friendship." They stopped at her door and Ororo leaned against it.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Ororo." He shrugged. "It's very late, my dear." He leaned down to her and she gasped closing her eyes preparing herself. Smiling fully at her reaction, he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. Her small hands rested against his chest. "Goodnight, Ro." his smooth baritone voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Goodnight, Nate." Nathaniel bowed to her and walked away. She grinned at him shaking her head.

"Do not forget our training session in the morning." He called out to her disappearing around the corner. Ororo watched him walk away until she could see him no longer. _Bright lady . . . help me._ She thought not realizing that Nathaniel's coat still hung on her shoulders, as she entered her apartment.

* * *

The scolding hot water from the shower head rained down on Remy. He returned to the Red Ram Inc., headquarters, mere moments ago, the medical staff rushed Vertigo to the medical facility without the slightest word. He went to follow but Victor volunteered to go with her. He wanted to hit the showers on sub-level two before returning to his apartment.

Now here he was standing under the water as he thought back to John's words.

_Essex's isn't just obsessed. No it's much worse._ Remy squinted his eyes the steam filling his stall. _If Essex's is capable of being in love then . . . he's in love with Ororo. That's much more dangerous._ Remy ran his hands through his hair. _There is nothing scarier than a man like Essex's in love._ He growled his hands taking on that familiar magenta color. _Not just for the competition but for the one he's in love with. So heed my warning, Remy._

"Why de fuck he gotta choose my Stormy?" he yelled punching forward the wall imploding. "Why her?" Water spewed forth flooding the whole shower area. His shoulders heaved in a stilled rage. His mind remembering the wisdom given him.

_Ro's in danger isn't she? _

_More than you or she could ever imagine._

"Im'a protect Ro wit e'erythang in meh. Essex . . . ya not takin' my Stormy away." He growled to the air as he stood in the middle of the flood of his creation.

* * *

Mr. Sinister entered his apartment pleased with himself. The apartment was massive with three bed rooms, three and a half bathrooms, a study, a living room, a kitchen, and a balcony like all of the other top level apartments. Large windows lined one wall over looking New York City, the city that never slept. He strode over to his bar fixing a glass of ice for scotch, his preferred nightcap. He smiled wickedly replaying today's events. What started off a good day turning bad ended up being quite a wonderful night indeed. Ororo's scent lingered in his nostrils as his mind drifted to her and how perfectly she suited him. He took a seat on his leather chair across from his fireplace, leaning his head against the back.

"Computer . . . Claire De Lune by Claude Debussy on repeat."

"Yes, master." The music filled the room the sounds warm and tranquil. He brought the drink to his lips again taking a generous sip. The warm liquid stung going down but he welcomed the burn with a grimace. Nathaniel sighed slouching down in the leather seat. His head raised up at the sound of knocking at his door. He got to his feet placing his drink on his coffee table. He made his way to the door. Nathaniel opened it a smile he could not conceal peeled his lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Nathaniel asked leaning against the door frame. Ororo looked up at him with hesitant eyes. She wore a black halter evening gown that he purchased for her.

"Can I come in?" She asked clearly nervous. He nodded his head stepping aside allowing her access. Before he could close the door and a say anything she pulled him into a passionate lip lock. His eyes bucked as he was slammed into the door by her eager body. His mind hardly processing what was happening to him, but his body quickly got with the program. As he began kissing her back turning the tables on her leading her further into the apartment. She moaned against him as they bumped into an opposite wall.

"Ororo, wait . . . what are you doing?" He pulled away from her. She paused looking at him with hungry eyes.

"What I feel." she said grabbing his face pulling him back to her. Nathaniel wrapped her up in his arms. She ran her tongue at the entrance of his mouth seeking admittance, which he was all too happy to grant her. Their tongues intertwined his hands on either side of her body against the wall. She tugged at his shirt unbuttoning it as his hand slid up her bare thigh traveling around to her buttocks. He sought her neck his tongue running along her jugular. She gasped arching from the wall her body meeting his torso.

"Ororo, are you sure about this." He whispered in her ear. Sapphires met Midnight blue.

"Please don't stop." He nodded as he sought her mouth again kissing her desperately. He unsnapped the clasp around her neck allowing the dress to pool around her ankles. His dark eyes roamed over her body, taking in her graceful neck, her full breast, her toned four pack, lacy panties, and ending with beautiful long legs. Nathaniel inhaled sharply bring his eyes back to her's that were looking at him with low lids. He scooped her up into his arms carrying her to his room kissing her as he went. His room was fit for a king, with a California king size bed in the center of the room, a large armoire in the corner, a chair and couch set in another corner, and embroidered sheets and comforter. His color scheme were rich colors of black, antique gold, and ruby red. He laid her on the bed hovering over her. She lie between his legs clinging to his head that made a kiss trail down her chest. She gasped as he took one nipple into his mouth kissing and suckling on it. Ororo yanked him up to her kissing him hard rolling them over his shirt falling open. She kissed along his sculpted chest her loose hair tickling him as she kissed down his well defined abs then to his navel. He moaned his fingers getting tangled in her snowy hair. Ororo made her way back to his lips her hand slipping into his opened pants massaging his hardness. He bit his lip as his hand gliding down her back into her panties. Nathaniel rolled them back over remove her panties from her and his pants climbing between her legs slowly entering her. She gasped arching her back to him. He slipped his hand under her bottom pulling her to him. He filled her completely stroking in and out of her in a slow and deliberate pace. Nathaniel's breath caught in his throat as pushed into her once more.

"Harder Mr. Sinister." He chuckled pulling nearly all the way out forcefully entering her again. Her full breast bounced with the force of the stroke. She bit her lip to keep from calling out.

"As you wish." Nathaniel replied entering her hard again. She squealed in delight digging her nails into his shoulders.

* * *

Remy walked up to Ororo's door standing hesitantly for a moment. He raked his hands through his damp hair sighing wearily. He went to knock but thought better of it. He reached into his pocket for his key finding that he forgot it yet again. Remy pulled out his lock-picks and picked the lock slipping inside the dark apartment. His eyes scanned the apartment the only source of light drifted in from the kitchen and the city lights through the windows. He frowned as his eyes swept over the couch, where he found a male's tuxedo jacket draped across the back. Remy growled lowly in his throat using his powers to see who else was in the apartment sneaking his way down the long hallway. He crept up to Ororo's door opening in it finding her sleeping on her side. He released a sigh of relief as made his way to her. Her soft snores slipped from her full lips and he smiled at her. Remy removed his shirt walking to the other side of the bed. He slipped in behind her pulling her close to him. She snuggled against him turning to face him.

"Hey." She said her beautiful cat eyes opening shining two bright sapphires at him. His breath hitched as he basked in her beauty.

"Hey, mon coeur." he said sadly. She frowned at him taking in his solemn expression. Ororo sat up in the bed catching his sad hazel eyes.

"Remy? What's the matter my love?"

"It wus a rough mission dat's all, chere." She ran her fingers along his after five stubble. She kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Non. Remy jus wanna hol' his Stormy." she nodded pulling him on top of her allowing his head to rest on her bosom. He sighed relaxing against her sleep finding him quickly as she ran her slender fingers through his brownish-auburn hair.

* * *

Sinister rammed into Ororo once more his eyes clinching shut as he exploded into her womb. She soon followed exploding afterwards trembling under him. Sinister rolled off of her pulling her to rest against his chest.

"Are you happy now, Raven?" The form laying against Nathaniel changed to blue as yellow eyes peered into Midnight blue. She frowned.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well . . . one indication that you were not Ororo was you don't have her scent." He chuckled lazily dragging his fingers along her spine. "The next indication was . . . Ororo's gown was dark blue not black. Yet, the dead give away was when you called me, Mr. Sinister." She blushed looking frightened. "I am not angry with you Raven. Don't be afraid . . . but pull that stunt again without my permission and you will be punished." Her eyes bucked.

"You're not angry?" He shook his head no. One arm rested at the base of his neck the other was looped around her. He smiled at her looking deeply into her eyes.

"It was a beautiful illusion, thank you." He kissed her nose laying back on the bed. She watched him a moment the expression on his face a dagger in her heart. She scowled.

"You love her don't you?" She said bitterly. He shrugged becoming slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, Raven, maybe? I have not felt love in a long time, so it's quite a possibility." He kissed her forehead, "Change back."

"What? Right now?" He caught her eyes in the semi dark room and nodded his head. Shame filled her heart as she complied with his request. Her red hair faded to white, her yellow eyes changed to bright blue, and her blue skin darkened to a rich cinnamon tone. "Is this what you want?" the voice of Ororo filled the room once more. Smiling broadly, he nodded his head.

"Yes." he laid her against his chest kissing her head. She relaxed against him fighting back the tears that threatened to fall but his last words broke her resolve. "Sleep well, Windrider."

* * *

Well thats that. I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review. Adios, people!

~Auktober


	6. Pandora's Box

Hey all! I'm back with an update! Alright a few notes, I took extreme liberties with Ororo's powers in this chapter, well I guess you could say the whole story. You have been warned, lol. Anyway I had a ball with this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Alrighty on with the story.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 6: Pandora's Box

The dawn fought against the dusk as the morning sun breached the horizon shedding light on the whole eastern coast. The light washed away the bitter darkness offering hope in the brand new day. People in the world waking and going about their days in strides and the others emerging from the dwellings with painful groans.

Remy Lebeau smiled as the sun graced his face through the opened blinds. The warmth caressing his cheek like a lover's touch. He stretched his long toned arms reaching for the ceiling, before falling back against the bed. His long brown hair spilled over his face and pillow. The night before had been hard but he was optimistic about this new day. He opened his beautiful hazel eyes to an empty bed. He dragged his hand along the spot Ororo was laying finding it luke-warm. _She ain't been gone dat long. _He thought raking a hand through his disheveled hair. His gaze landed on a handwritten letter addressed to him. Remy leaned against the headboard picking the letter up reading it quickly. He chuckled out loud.

"Dat's why I love ya gurl!" a full happy smile on his face as he read the letter once again. "Well if dat be w'ere ya be den dat's w'ere I'm headed." Remy said to himself swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood stretching away last nights sleep dropping to the ground doing a set of push-ups. After his mini workout, the Cajun padded over to the drawer Ororo had designated for him pulling out a black muscle shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and underwear. He noticed Ororo's sapphire bracelet on the night stand and frowned. "Ya dun fo'got ya emotion controlla bracelet. I'll take it tah ya, chere ya might need it." He shook his head and smiled making his way to the bathroom to dress for the day.

* * *

Nathaniel groaned glaring at the clock. He slammed a powerful fist on the device the force of the blow sent the guts of the clock in one direction and the container in the other. _Damn it! I just got that damn clock!_ He rolled over laying on his back staring at the ceiling. The memories of last night came to him in sweet waves crashing against his mind. A dreamy smile peeled his lips. _Just a little bit more . . . just a few more nudges and Ororo will be mine._ He thought pleased with himself. _I need to get rid of that bothersome Cajun! What could she possibly see in him? I will never know, and honestly I don't care! _He looked over at the spot that Raven laid in last night. She annoyed him with her crying so he sent her out. He had already explained to her that he was not interested in her any longer but he could not make her understand. He shrugged the thought off sitting up in the bed his legs dangling over the side. He stood up his chiseled naked body chilled quickly after removing the covers, but it did not really bother him as the thought of seeing Ororo for training today took over. _My Windrider._ He thought with a smile as he walked around the room grabbing the clothes he was going to wear heading to the bathroom to shower and dress.

* * *

Ororo and Phillippa sparred in the training facility. The facility had a few of the Red Ram's security force working out, and the Marauders, Victor and John were weightlifting on one of the many apparatuses in the facility. The guys spared the two women glances every now and again showing mild interest. Storm sent wind at Arclight, who spun out of the way. She retaliated with a jab that barely missed as Ororo kicked at her shin.

"That's sloppy Ro!" Phillippa commanded dodging her wild uppercut. "Tighten up! Get your head in the game!" Arclight yelled crouching down to sweep Ororo's feet from under her, but she did a string of back hand springs landing several feet away in a crouched position. "That's more like it! Good job!"

"Thank you. I have a good teacher."

"I don't need you to kiss my ass. Don't you ever think compliments will save ya!" Arclight stomped her foot sending a shockwave at the unsuspecting Storm, who was flung into the air landing on the ground unmercifully. She groaned looking up just in time to block Arclight's punch. "You have to focus, Ro!" She yelled grabbing Ororo by her arm chunking her across the room. She slid along the floor coming to a stop against the wall. Arclight was right there looming over her. Storm put her forearms in front of her to block any attack she might unleash but none came. She looked up noticing Phillippa's expression softening. She offered her hand, which Ororo accepted allowing Phillippa to place her back on her feet.

"That's gonna leave a bruise."

"No, it will leave a reminder to keep your guard up at all times. The Marauders might be a collective but everyone here is not family." Phillippa's dark brown eyes glared at Ororo. "Ro, you're a target. I don't know what I have to say to get you to understand that." Ororo shrank away from her intense gaze. Phillippa sighed placing a long arm around her shoulders leading her to the equipment a few yards from them. "Ororo . . . I'm not trying to alienate you, I just need you to be more cautious. There are a few people here who have a fervent passion to hurt you. I personally have no desire to kill anyone who messes with you but you know I will." Ororo smiled at her leaning into her embrace her head reaching her shoulder. Phillippa, the Puerto Rican/American, stood a muscular yet feminine 5'9.

"I love you too, Phil."

"I'm serious. You've managed to worm your way into my heart, chica. So be careful."

"I will." They made it to the weight bench and Phillippa nodded for her lay down. "Weights . . . today?" Ororo groaned. Phillippa put her arms across her chest. Ororo took a seat. "Were you this hard on your cadets?"

"Harder. Now quit complaining for I make you do laps." The African chuckled laying back looking up at Phillippa.

"Yes, Sergeant Major!" Ororo joked reaching up to take the heavy burden.

"Ro, don't play with me." Phillippa warned holding the bar with one hand. She placed the bar in Ororo's hands, who brought it to her chest and pushed it back up once more. "Give me four more." Ororo exhaled pushing the weights back up to her. "Ro . . . seriously. Be careful around Mystique, Vertigo, and Lady Mastermind. They really have it out for you."

"I don't trust any of them further than I could physically throw them."

"Good. 'Cause they don't like you very much."

"But I haven't done anything to anyone."

"I know, Ro. But it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. Just listen to me alright. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

"I know, Phil, I'm just getting tired . . ."

"Well get over it. Stay strong." Phillippa looked up as the door whooshed open revealing Regan walking into the room. "Speak of the devil." Phillippa pulled the bar up with one hand placing it on the rack. Regan made her way to them standing with her arms behind her back.

"Good morning, Ladies." she offered politely. The barely eighteen year old smiled broadly. The fake-ness of the gesture made Phillippa scuff. "O-kay. Would you like to spar with me Ororo?" Storm sat up wiping her brow with her towel. Her blue eyes traveled to the younger woman and sighed.

"No, thank you Regan. Phillippa and I just finished."

"Oh . . . are you tired or something? I thought you had training with Nathaniel in a few minutes?" Ororo glared at her walking around her. "I heard you guys had quite the night yesterday. The staff members are really talking it up." Regan spat glaring at the silver haired woman's back. Phillippa looked at Ororo.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Regan followed Ororo.

"Well, come on. Let's spar. I promise to take it easy on you."

"She said no kid! Leave her alone." Phillippa said grabbing Regan's arm. The young woman looked at the hand Arclight had on her. Sabertooth and Scalphunter stopped their conversation slowly making their way to the women. A hush fell over the small crowd in the facility watching the scene unfold before them.

"You would be wise to remove that!" She growled at her, the expression she had faded returning to a sweet one. Phillippa pulled her hand away slightly unnerved by the brat. "Thank you. Now, Ororo, how about that spar." Ororo turned around to look at the young woman an exasperated expression on her face.

"No, Regan. I do not care to, so if you please . . ." Regan's eyes glowed gold causing Ororo to stumble back in surprise.

"If you won't fight me of your own accord . . . then I'll make you." She giggled. A cold sensation fluttered into the Windrider's mind followed by images of the building caving in on her. Ororo dropped to her knees holding her head. She fell to her side laying in a fetal position. Images of her father running towards her then crushed by a cement block blinked across her mind followed by the image of her mother's lifeless body staring at her. Ororo gasped as tears streamed down her face. Phillippa knelt in front of her talking to her.

"It's just an illusion, Ro! It's not real!" Ororo's body trembled her eyes distant. The blue irises disappeared as her eyes began glowing white she shut them tightly. Phillippa shook her head no as she tried desperately to bring the Windrider back. "No, stay with me! Open your eyes look at me!" Regan sneered pushing the illusion deeper into Ororo's mind. She giggled evilly.

"Regan! Stop!" Scalphunter called out as Sabertooth grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. She glared up at them about to say something. When Ororo began murmuring incoherently.

"Mom - momm- mommy? Not . . . again. Never . . . this again? Why . . . why . . . do you . . . . stare? Stop . . . staring. Stop staring! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" A powerful thunderbolt crashed through the roof of the building shaking the room. Fierce hurricane winds ripped through the room slamming everyone against the wall. Dark clouds formed in the room as rain poured from them without relent. Regan was paste to the wall trying with all her might to free herself. She reached out her hand trying to undo the illusion but Ororo was too far gone. She got an electrical shock for her trouble. The Windrider laid on her side quaking in terrible fear as she relived her painful past.

"I . . . Can't . . . Stop . . . Her!" Lady Mastermind called out tears forced from her eyes by the harsh winds. "What have I done?" She whispered closing her eyes from the cutting winds.

"Ro! Come . . . back!" Phillippa managed to extract herself from the wall. "Focus on me!" Ororo snapped open her eyes. Lightning danced around her sockets the glowing turning from white to electric blue. Phillippa clapped her hands together hurling a shockwave at Ororo to distract her but gale like winds rose up around her protecting her from harm. Storm was unaffected.

"Shit!" Arclight screamed trying to fight through the winds. Almost like the wind had a mind of its own, it slapped against her lifting her from the ground.

"PHILLIPPA!" John called out reaching for her. "ORORO! STOP THIS!" She laid on her side trembling her lips moving rapidly as she mumbled to herself.

"SHE'S OUT OF HER MIND, JOHN!" Victor screamed out to the man splayed against the wall beside him. "SHE CAN'T HELP IT!" They locked eyes but turned toward the elemental goddess when she screamed out.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She roared and Phillippa was thrown against the wall pinned with the others. The earth rumbled breaking apart. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ororo's body rose from the ground still in a fetal position. Her form floated in the air with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms tightly around them. Her white hair whipped around wildly in the hurricane winds standing directly atop of her head with lightning flowing from it. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she screamed throwing her arms out lightning dancing the length of her body. A fresh burst of elemental powers tore from her as she threw back her head with a scream, "PLEASE STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" Lightning bolts streaked from her body exploding in all directions as the machinery in the room was tossed around as twigs. The cries of all the people pinned to the wall was lost on the angry howl of the wind. Fire broke through the ground lava following behind it as a volcano tore through the ground of the facility.

"SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!" John screamed out reaching for his trusted gun to get her attention, but could not tear his arm away from the wall. _I have to stop her before she destroys everything! She will not recover from something like this! _He was yanked from his thoughts as thunder erupted in the room. Lava spewed from the volcano reaching the high ceiling and hail the size of tennis balls fell from the clouds looming above. The harden ice sizzled in the molten rock. Ash drifted on the relentless winds and steam rose from the heated molten as the cool rain landed on it.

"MOMMY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She whined to the image of her dead mother in her mind. "IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!"

* * *

Nathaniel exited his apartment locking the door behind him. He strode down the hall just as Remy was exiting Ororo's apartment. Nathaniel rolled his eyes muttering under his breath. Remy growled not happy to see him either.

"Good morning, Mr. LeBeau." He offered politely but his expression was anything but.

"Yeah, riight."

"Remy, I do not have the patience for this today, so~"

"Ya kno' wat Sinister . . . Remy feel de same damn way." They fell into step with one another approaching the elevator. Remy reached out for the button pressing it with unnecessary force. The door slid back and Nathaniel offered to let him enter first with a wave of his hand. Remy scuffed walking into the elevator car. Nathaniel rolled his eyes again following behind the Cajun. Remy's hazel eyes burned into the profile of Nathaniel as they rode down in silence.

"Can I help you Mr. LeBeau or do you have a secret crush on me."

"Ya lef' ya damn jacket in my gurl's apartment las' niight."

"Oh. Well I will have to retrieve it after I finish training with her."

"Wat de fuck do ya wan' wit her?" Nathaniel smiled before turning to him full on purposely locking eyes with him.

"Everything." Remy charged at Nathaniel, who stood smugly. Sinister blocked his punch head butting him. Remy crashed against the wall of the elevator sliding to the ground in a heap. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. Gambit reached for his deck of cards charging one. "Oh that's a brilliant plan Mr. LeBeau. Throwing a charged card, with the power of a hand grenade in a small elevator car. That's bloody brilliant."

"Fuck yo'!" He said disintegrating the card in his hand.

"Not interested in you. I prefer petite chocolate colored beauties with silver hair."

"Yo' son 'o bitch!"

"Why are you bringing my mother into this?" Nathaniel chuckled calmly. "How would you know what she was . . . considering your grandparents were probably not alive yet?"

"Yo ass is 'ere ain't it? She 'ad tah be otha-worldly fo' yo evil ass tah get 'ere?" Nathaniel laughed out loud watching Remy seethe with anger. He prepared to attack again but the lights flickered in the elevator going completely dark then coming back on. The elevator rocked dangerously. Throwing them into opposite walls.

"Wat de hell?"

"I don't know? There seems to be a power surge going on somewhere in the building." The doors opened to a crowd of people outside of the training facility. "What's going on?" Nathaniel demanded but stopped short when he saw what had everyone's attention. "Bloody hell!"

"Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Remy whispered as his hazel eyes scanned over maelstrom taking place in the training facility. His eyes fell on Ororo floating in the center of the room in a ball. "Wat fool wen' messin' wit Stormy?"

"I do not know." Nathaniel's mouth hung open. "My God! I do not know. Where is her bloody bracelet! It should have stopped something like this!" Remy reached into his pocket holding it up.

"Dis bracelet?"

"Bloody Hell!" Nathaniel snatched it from him inspecting it. He put it into his pocket glaring at Remy.

"Sir! There are people trapped inside!" A security guard exclaimed pulling Nathaniel and Remy from their thoughts. He was pointing through the windows of the training facility.

"Where?" Nathaniel shouted running closer to the windows pushing and pulling people out of the way. He found several guards pinned to the wall most of them passed out from the force of the wind. His blue eyes scanned the rest of the room finding John and Victor pinned to the wall beside each other. Regan not too far away from them. He found Phillippa struggling to free herself from the wall. _Probably In a vain attempt to help Ororo. _Nathaniel thought as he continued scanning the room. Storm floated helplessly in the midst of her tempest. _My beautiful Windrider . . . what has happened to you?_ The ground began rumbling as the volcano spewed forth fresh lava. The molten rock traveled towards a group of men on the wall. "Shit!"

"Wat, Essex!" Gambit exclaimed beside him.

"Those men. That magma will scorch them." Nathaniel pointed at the men a few of the conscious ones yelling for help. "Remy I need you to help me get everyone out! Come with me!" He grabbed Remy by his arm yanking him to the door.

"Wat ya got in mind?"

"We have to make a dam." He pointed to the lava. "Use your kinetic powers to make a gorge in the floor, and I will use my powers to force it into the trench."

"How da hell am I gonna do dat wit out flyin' away. 'Sides blowin' sum' dat big and deep, gonna take time tah charge!" Nathaniel pressed a button on the side of his watch and dark blue metallic armor expanded over his body. A red diamond flashed brightly before dulling at the center of his chest.

"Leave that to me."

"Ya always did hav' da bes' toys." Remy said grudgingly tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt. He threw back his hair wrapping the cloth around it making a ponytail. "Les do dis!" Nathaniel nodded back pressing the button for the door to open.

_Remember to send the kinetic energy downward! We need the magma to pool into the trench._

_Remy gotcha de first damn time, Asshole!_ He barked back. Forceful winds spilled out of the room nearly taking Remy from his feet but he stilled himself. They ran in heading toward the lava. The Cajun fell to his knees gliding across the ankle deep water on the floor but Nathaniel caught him raising a psychic shield. Remy crouched down and immediately began charging a section of the floor through the water. The floor slowly turned bright pink then flowing into deep magenta color. Remy looked over his shoulder looking at Ororo. _Mon coeur? Who did dis tah ya?_

_Remy hurry! The magma is almost there!_

_Keep ya britches on, Sinister! I'm almost finish! _The floor now bright red began blinking rapidly. _Now! _Nathaniel pulled Remy to him with his mind raising a tighter shield around them as the floor imploded. Water that stood up ankle deep in the room drained into the gorge. Sinister outstretched his hand telling the lava to flow into the trench, and it obeyed swinging around filling the deep gape in the floor. The water and magma mixed together. A loud hiss of steam rose to the ceiling being snatched away by the torturing winds as the magma harden.

Nathaniel's eyes scanned the room counting a total of twelve people including he and Remy. Once the lava was taken care of, he stretched forth his hand pointing at the five unconscious guards pinned to the wall. His mind forcefully pulled them from the wall guiding their limp bodies to the door. He turned his attention to the Marauders performing the same task with them. Phillippa protested wanting to help but he forced her out with the others. He found Remy shaking his head no glaring at him.

_Naw! Ya not puttin' me outta 'ere! Stormy needs meh!_

_I can help her but I can not have any distractions._

_Non! I ain' leavin' 'er!_

_Then you leave me no choice._ Nathaniel touched the Cajun's temple and he instantly passed out. He used his powers to send Remy's unconscious form from the room. Nathan's attention was brought to Ororo, who hung in the air her arms hugged her knees that were at her chest. Lightning skimmed all over her huddled form her hair standing on end. Her eyes were wide and vacant with electricity crackling around them burning bright electric blue. He walked over to her within the safety of his shield.

_Ororo? Ororo?_ He peered into her mind finding her slaughtered mother's image flashing into his mind. He gasped feeling the emotions that she felt towards the image. He strained falling to one knee within his psychic shield but he would not be deterred. He reentered her mind completely.

_**{Nathaniel appeared in what was once a house. He walked forward taking a look over his shoulder. He saw a door with light streaming around the edges. Nathaniel continued walking arriving at a desolated area. He found a beautiful woman reaching out towards something. Looking in the other direction, he stood before a five year old girl trapped underneath the rubble. He gasped as he looked down at her. Nathan shifted from the girl to her mother's corpse staring back at her. This has to be Regan's doing, he thought. Ororo's blue eyes peered up at him. She was a beautiful child, he thought more.**_

"_**Help me?" She whined he crouched down in front of her and nodded his head. He took her hand in he's and slowly pulled her from underneath the destruction, but her leg was caught on something. The child moaned and whined fresh tears running down her face. She clawed to him as he tried to lay her back against the ground.**_

"_**It's okay. I am not going to leave. I just need to get this concrete off of you. Alright?" She nodded but still hung on to one of his arms. He groaned as he lifted the heavy burden from the child. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him her eyes wide with fear. "You're safe, Ororo. I have you." The child sobbed hiding in his chest.**_

"_**She wouldn't stop staring. She blamed me." Her small voice racked with sobs. She looked at him pleading with him.**_

"_**No, sweetheart. Your mother didn't blame you. She died to protect the most important thing in the world to her, you." He held her small body in one arm the other wiped her tears away.**_

"_**But she keeps looking at me." She pointed to her dead mother. "She always stares. I told her I was sorry but she continues to stare." She whimpered.**_

"_**She stares because you were the last good thing her eyes fell upon, and she wanted to take that image with her."**_

"_**Really?" Nathaniel nodded not really sure if any of the what he spoke was true but it certainly sound as if it could be. He kissed Ororo's forehead. Her white head snuggled closer to him, and he chuckled softly running his finger through it.**_

"_**I need you to come back to me."**_

"_**I don't know how."**_

"_**I'll show you." He stood up placing her on the ground offering his hand to her. Ororo's blue eyes looked at the hand a moment before taking it. Nathaniel smiled down at her guiding her to a door with light peeking around it. He stood behind her his hands resting on her shoulders."The way back to me is right through there. All you have to do is cross the threshold and I will be right there waiting on you." She peered up at him puzzlement on her small face, but she followed Nathaniel's instruction. She looked back at him one last time before opening the door and walking through.} **_

Nathaniel looked up at her and she blinked looking down at him. She wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks taking in the destruction her emotions created.

_Ororo, you can stop this. Tell the rain to stop!_

_I can't Nathan. It's too much!_

_Yes you can! Now do it!_ She shook her head with sob closing her eyes back. _Ororo Munroe you tell that rain to stop right this instant! _He growled at her. She looked at him with sad eyes.

_Okay . . . I will try._ She untucked herself outstretching a hand hesitantly. She looked back down at him and he nodded.

"RAIN . . . STOP!" She screeched out. The pouring rain slowed to a slow plummet then to a trickling until it stopped altogether.

_Now the lightning._ She nodded and swung her arms up over her head and all the lightning in the room was drawn to her.

"LIGHTNING CEASE!" she squealed her eyes tightly shut as she struggled against the aggressive element. Her silver hair still standing on end sent the lightning back into the heavens. It draped down her back only to caught dancing in the wind.

_Excellent. You're doing great. Now send the volcano back._

_Nathan? _

_You can do it. Send it back._

_Nathan, I can't!_

_You mean to tell me that a goddess of the elements can't send one minuscule volcano back into the earth? It would appear that I have been wasting my bloody time for an entire month!_

_No!_

_Then try! _She pointed both hands at the small mountain. Beads of sweat sprouted upon her forehead. Her teeth were gritted tightly her eyes drooping tiredly. Nathaniel became alarmed hoping he hadn't pushed her too hard. She fought to bring her hands together her limbs trembling with the strain, but she managed clasp her hands together in front of her.

"VOLCANO . . . . BEGONE! UH!" She forced her hands in a downward motion as she pushed the volcano lowered into the ground. Blood seeped from her nose staining her shirt and her body quaked. She hung limply in the air breathing was an effort at this point.

_Ororo?_

_Yes, Nathaniel?_

_You have but one more task . . . the wind. Tell it to stop._

_Alright._ Ororo held her arms at her side dragging them into her torso holding herself tightly.

"WINDS" She began tiredly, ". . . BE STILL!" The wrathful hurricane winds dwindled to a small breeze becoming nothing. She hung in the air her eyes clenched shut.

"Ororo?" she opened her eyes looking down at him. His arms were outstretched for her. "Come." She swayed down to him hovering just out of reach. He grabbed her with his powers bringing her to him. He captured her under her arms pulling her to him laying her limp body against his shoulder. Ororo collapsed into his embrace laughing hysterically. Her arms dangled over his shoulders. He kissed her cheek holding her head against his shoulder.

"We did it Nathan! We stopped it! Oh my Goddess!" she laughed and until she cried.

"It's alright, love. I have you and I'm never letting go." he kissed her cheek again. She dangled a foot off of the ground as she was too tired to even hug him back.

"I can't move."

"You don't have to, Ororo. Just stay still. The medical staff shall be here momentarily." she nodded against his neck. He caught the gazes of the people outside of the facility but he ignored them. "You're safe." He noticed Remy standing up shaking the cobwebs from his head. The Cajun looked around and growled kicking at the door. Nathaniel turned Ororo away tucking her closer to him.

"Nathan?"

"Yes, love."

"I don't feel good." He draped her legs across one of his thighs as he crouched down slowly.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't . . . breathe." she grabbed her heart with one hand and her throat with the other. She began choking as her body writhed in pain. She squealed out grabbing a hold of Nathaniel her fingers dragging clumsily against the metal armor. "Oh my Goddess! Ahhh! It hurts!"

"MEDIC! SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC!" Nathaniel called out horrified. "Please Ororo don't you dare do this!"

"Where's Remy?"

"He's in the hall." Remy, John, and Phillippa burst through the doors after she sent a violent shockwave at it. Nathaniel looked up at them fear evident in his eyes. Remy was about to attack him when he noticed Nathaniel's expression and Ororo laying in his arms. Her skin was paling right before his eyes as he watched her struggle to breathe.

"MON COEUR!" Remy screamed running to her. He fell to his knees tears spilling from his eyes he didn't care who saw. John and Nathaniel locked eyes with the latter turning away focusing on Ororo.

"The medical staff is on it's way. They had to take the guards in a few minutes ago but they're heading back." Phillippa reported and Nathaniel nodded his head. "Hang on Ro! Help is on the way sweetie."

"Okay, Phil." Ororo gasped her chest jerking upwards. "Remy?"

"I'm riight 'ere, Stormy!" He caressed her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Hey baby." She whispered. "I love you." A painful rasp fell from her lips as she leaned against Nathaniel's forearm.

"Non, chere. Ya ain' leavin' Remy!" she weakly brushed his stubbled face smiling at him. "Ya jus keep dem eyes open. See jus liike dat." She took a sharp breath a grimace forming on her face. Her gaze drifted to Nathaniel.

"Hey, Nate."

"Hello, Ro."

"Thank you . . . for everything." she reached out her hand to his face. He kissed her palm capturing her hand holding it to his face.

"You're welcome, but I don't recall giving you permission to leave." She chuckled.

"I don't know . . . how many times we've been over this . . . but . . . you don't tell me what to do." He chuckled at her he looked into her eyes. She smiled at the shimmering tears he fought to hold back. She took a sharp intake of air, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and a soft rattle left her chest. Ororo hung limply in Nathaniel's arms.

"No! Ro please, no!" Phillippa exclaimed. A sob escaped her throat as she threw her arms around John, who held her weeping body.

"Naw . . . dis ain' happenin'!" Remy shook his head no in complete shock that was quickly replaced by anger. "Where da damn medical staff! WHERE DA FUCK DEY AT SINISTER!"

"WHERE IS THE GODDAMN MEDIC!" Nathaniel screamed his irises disappearing leaving red glowing pools for eyes. The medical staff appeared immediately rushing to Ororo and the others. Nathaniel laid her on the ground. "The defibrillator!" He turned to the machine and back to her. "Goddamn it, Ororo! Open your eyes!" He hissed ripping open her shirt. "Take it to 400!" John looked at Sinister with frightened eyes.

"Sir!" The emergency tech questioned him.

"NOW!" The emergency tech gulped taking it to the level he was told. "CLEAR!" He hit the paddles against her chest and it jerked upward. He checked her pulse and felt nothing. "CLEAR!" He put the paddles against her chest once more. He still felt no pulse. "Take it to 500."

"Sinister! Enough!" John released Phillippa tugging on Sinister's shoulder. "You'll destroy her heart!" Essex yanked away. Remy hoped that Nathaniel would not stop he needed Ororo. He could not lose his heart.

"Sir! She's gone!" Sinister slowly turned his endless crimson depth eyes to the emergency tech.

"Do as I command." He said in an unearthly distorted voice. The hairs on everyone's neck in the room stood on end. John took a step back and the emergency tech quickly complied. "Ororo . . . I told you once, you're not leaving me! Damn you!" he said lowly in the same distorted voice. Remy looked at Sinister worry etched in his face but he held on to the hope that this psychopath could pull this off putting his eyes back on Ororo. _Please chere! Please! Ya can't lea'e Remy by hisself. Remy can't be in a world wit ya not in it._

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Sinister slammed the paddles to her chest and she jerked up her eyes snapped open, her mouth wide as she took in a gulp of air. She fell back against the ground coughing. Nathaniel's eyes were wide as everyone shared the same expression.

"Ya crazy son 'o bitch! Ya did!" Remy shouted. Sinister took deep breaths dropping the paddles. He ran his hands over his hair falling backward on the floor sitting.

"Remy . . . you know what to do." he said tiredly. The Cajun nodded looking at Nathaniel strangely scooping Ororo up placing her on the bed. The medical staff and Remy disappeared from the room. John glared at Sinister before turning to leave the room. That left only Phillippa and Nathaniel who was sitting with his head between his knees. She watched him for a long while. "What is it Arclight?"

"I didn't know that you were capable."

"What's that?" He whispered his midnight blue eyes looking wearily at her.

"Of love or what could be perceived as love from you."

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Phillippa." He said tiredly as a man who has seen too much.

"I think you do." She winced at him. "You hurt her or Remy I will kill you myself." she nodded and left the room. Nathaniel followed her form from the room with his eyes.

* * *

The medical team succeeded in stabilizing Ororo. For the first few hours she had been in a completely empty clean room to avoid infections. Remy, Phillippa, John, Victor, and Nathaniel stood outside the room, watching her through the glass. Her chest rose and fell weakly her body hooked to a dozen machines helping keep her live. Remy paced back and forth pausing every few minutes to glance at her then would start back up again. John looked on sadly from Remy to Ororo, who had become like daughter to him. He rubbed a hand at the small of Phillippa's back and she grinned up at him weakly leaning her head on his shoulder. Nathaniel leaned against the window Phillippa's words rolling around in his head. _Is it possible that I do love, Ororo? That's preposterous! Yet . . . the thought of never seeing her alive again . . .no! It's impossible, is it not?_ Nathaniel was pulled from his thoughts by Victor's growl.

"Your pacing is making me nervous."

"Den I my suggestion tah ya is tah look elsewhere." Remy spoke never stopping in his pacing.

"Or maybe ya could sit still."

"Enough!" John shouted. "Remy . . . Victor enough. Ororo is fighting for her life in there. Please respect that." Both mutants were silenced and Remy leaned against the wall his eyes glued to Ororo.

"Wat de hell happened anyway?"

"Regan attacked her." Phillippa spoke up. Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably were he stood. She noticed and glared at him. "Yeah . . . that's right Sinister. Your little Princess almost took Ororo out of here."

"There has to be some sort of explanation for her actions." All eyes traveled to him looking at him hard.

"Are you serious? Regan's completely out of control." Victor said from his place against the wall.

"She was actually enjoying torturing Ororo! That little bitch . . ."

"Phillippa! Enough!" John pulled her back to him. "Enough . . . just everyone stop! We nearly lost Ororo. Let her get through this! We'll focus on the why she's in there later." He ran his large hand over his face. Remy glared at Essex. Nathaniel rested against his arm on the window.

"I shall watch the footage and I shall deal with her accordingly." He looked over to Phillippa and John. "She shall be punished for her actions just as anyone else would be for attacking a fellow Marauder." Phillippa nodded her head leaning back into John. Ororo twitched and her eyes slowly opened.

"Remerciez Dieu! Ororo est reveille!" Remy laughed out loud waving at her. She blinked back her eyes looking around the room then falling back on them. Phillippa and John hugged each other laughing. Even Victor smiled before he left the small group disappearing into the shadows. Nathaniel gulped as a heavy weight fell off of him. He felt a relief he had never felt before. _Alright, I might be in love with her. _Her eyes locked with he's and he could not stop the smile from peeling onto his face. _Yeah, I'm in love. Damn you . . . you beautiful goddess._ Her attending physician slipped from the room walking towards the group.

"She's out of the woods. Miss Munroe will make a full recovery."

"Excellent news, Peter." Nathaniel spoke as he tore his eyes away from Ororo.

"Wen can I see 'er!" Remy asked anxious to get to her.

"Well, you can visit with her now, but only one at a time. Her condition is still precarious."

"Aiight! Remy 'bout tah go on in den." The Cajun left the group walking to the door the doctor left out of a moment ago. He entered the room fully taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His hazel eyes searched hers. "Bonjour." She smiled around the tube down her throat. "Savez-vous combine je vous adore?" Tears brimmed his eyes streaming down his cheeks. "Vous etes mon coeur ne faites pas jamais cela a moi encore. Promise tah neva try tah lea'e Remy liike dat again." Her eyes watered as he kissed her hand. "Remy neva been so scared in 'is life, chere. Wat ya dun' tah meh?" Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Will ya do sumthang fo' meh?" She nodded her head. "Cum' away wit meh. Les lea'e as soon as ya outta 'ere! I need ya tah myself fo' a lil while. Will ya do it?" Ororo's eyes shifted around falling back on him and she nodded her head. He kissed her hand once again and her eyes smiled at him. "Ya scared de hell outta a lot people tahday. We be so scared dat ya wus gon' die, chere. Remy need ya. Ya hear meh? I need ya. Don' t'ink I could live in da world if ya ain' in it, Stormy." Her eyes closed more tears followed his admission. The door opened revealing the doctor.

"I need to run a few test on her and you can come back as soon as it's over."

"I'll be back, chere." Remy kissed her forehead and left her to the doctors.

* * *

Nathaniel walked down the long hallway to his apartment. As he approached Ororo's door he paused his hand brushing across the cool wood. He sighed shaking his head. He continued onward unlocking his door entering the dark apartment.

"Computer, lights."

"Yes, Doctor." The lights flooded the room the darkness fleeting. He walked further into the room and found Regan sitting on his leather sofa holding a near empty glass of vodka in her hand. Her pale blue eyes sought he's. He sighed again. Fixing himself a glass of scotch taking a seat on his leather chair. Her eyes pleaded with him but he would not look her way.

"You're angry." It was more of a statement than a question. He took a gulp from the glass a grimace on his face as the burning liquid slid down his throat. "You have to believe me I didn't mean for things to escalate like that."

"What did you mean to have happen, Regan?"

"I just . . . I don't know? I was just having fun." She shrugged. He glared at her.

"You were just having fun?" He nodded his eyes burned bright red. "Sounds like a good idea!" He reached out his hand capturing her throat in an invisible hand. She gasped and gagged dropping the glass in her hand on the ground. He yanked her to him. "Are we having fun yet?" he hissed in her face.

"Please . . . I'm sorry!" She croaked her eyes wide as she forced herself to face him.

"Are you? Because it's the interpretation of some of the Marauders that you are out of control!" He shouted in her face. "You drove her out of her mind and nearly killed her! I should kill you right here." Sinister growled. Regan began to cry as she reached for him.

"Nathaniel I'm sorry!" he dropped her to the ground. She quickly clung to his leg tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. I tried to stop her, but she was too strong for me." She looked up at him. "Nathaniel please . . . don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry. Really I am." she whined clinging tighter to his leg. "Forgive me. Father. Please believe I'm sorry." He sighed for the third time pulling her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly refusing to let go. "Don't send me away. I couldn't bare it. Please, Father." Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head.

"You have made quite a mess for me to clean up, child. The Marauders want you to be punished."

"I know." She sniffled squeezing him tighter.

"I will fix it but you will have to atone for this."

"I know." Nathaniel guided them to the couch sitting down. Regan crawled into his lap hanging onto him.

"Damn, child. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." she sniffled.

"Obviously." They sat in silence as she clung to him. His head hung over the back of the couch.

"You love her don't you?"

"That seems to be the going question around here these days." he said bitterly as he raised his head looking forward.

"It really wasn't a question."

"I don't know, Regan."

"I think you do." She sniffled again shifting in his lap to look at him. His midnight blue eyes were distant. "What you feel for her is more than an obsession. I have seen you obsessed. Scott Summers that was an obsession. Jean Grey . . . that was a serious obsession. But with Ororo . . . it's more." His gaze shifted to her looking into her pale blue eyes. "If I had any doubts . . . today they were shattered. You were desperate to save her. I have never seen you like that before." She paused trying to gage his reaction. "Father . . . you love her." He shrugged taking a sip from his glass looking out of the windows.

"I suppose you're right child." He blinked tiredly inhaling deeply. "I have not felt romantic love for anyone in over a century."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"What happen to you making her yours?" Nathaniel chuckled taking a sip of his scotch.

"Oh, that's still in affect." she giggled back.

"I might be able to help. You know . . . to atone for my screw up."

"More like your fuck up." They chuckled together. She laid her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He rested his cheek against her head.

"We need each other and you know it."

"Of course we do. My little brat spawn from hell."

"I know Father dearest, who happens to be the older brother of Lucifer." He chuckled kissing her temple.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Well did you like that? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Till we meet again, Adios!

~Auktober


	7. The Getaway

Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter. I beginning to think I am enjoying this story and loving how it is unfolding. Honestly I'm on the journey with you guys. Well enough of that. Chapter Seven let's go!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 7: The Getaway

The large waves lap against the sandy shores. Sea salt hung in the air intertwined with the warm breeze flowing around the beach. A few storm clouds drifted in the sky but the joy of the people was yet unaffected. The tourists and locals blended together making it nearly impossible to discern who was who. Children ran along the golden sand playing happily. They built sand-castles and chased each other without the simplest care in all the world. Yet intense dark brown eyes gaze upon the couple laying in front of him.

Remy and Ororo laid lazily on the large blanket on sandy beach of The Bahamas, watching the scene taking place before them. Observers of the human interaction in their own little paradise. The umbrella overhead shading them from the burning sun. Ororo's head laid against his chest her arm draped across his waist. She was tucked careful beside him. Remy had one arm propped against his neck his other arm around Ororo.

"Hmmm. This is so nice." Ororo broke their calm silence. Remy chuckled.

"Oui. Remy could stay liike dis fo'eva. Les run away chere."

"If only." She moaned again pressing her lips to his bare chest. "Too bad we have to go back tomorrow."

"We don' have tah go back."

"Remy." She whined. "Please don't tempt me you charming devil."

"Ya liike wen Remy lead ya astray." She chuckled swatting at him. He kissed her temple. Her face fell as memories entered her mind.

"I would but after what happened with my powers . . . I couldn't risk it." Her lips pursed worry filling her heart at the thought. Remy sensed her distress and sent calming waves to her.

"I kno' mon coeur." They laid in comfortable silence. His fingers trailed lazily against her bareback. Chills trailed up and down her spine. Remy chuckled.

"What?" She asked raising up to meet his hazel eyes.

"Nuthin' chere . . . Remy jus' rememberin' how hard ya punched de Lady Mastermind." He laughed out right. "If Essex wus not dere tah catch 'er she mighta wen'a flyin' straight' thro' da glass door."

"Remy you shouldn't laugh at that," She smiled. "I was really angry."

"I kno' mon chere but dat shit wus funn' as hell."

"How dare she attempt to look down her nose at me. She attacked me and I have every right to reject her apology." Remy laughed harder. "She says, 'If I caused you any harm I'm sorry.' What the hell was that? Her act led to me being hospitalized for five days. Then she called me self-righteous!" Ororo fumed. She paused then laughed, "You should have seen the look on Nathan's face when I struck her."

"I did. Dat's wat made de whole damn thang so fuckin' funn'! I do beli'e da good doctor was shocked. Hell! E'erbody was shocked!" They laughed harder. "Fo' da first time Regan got wat 'er ass deser'ed, and Essex's understood. But if it 'ad been anybody else he woulda said sumt'ing tah 'em."

"Well whatever. If Nathan had tried to protect that bitch from me I would have slapped his ass next. I was that angry. That little brat's little illusion nearly killed me."

"I kno'" Another comfortable silence fell over them. Ororo tightened her grip on Remy shifting around on his chest. They watched as an infant girl ran pass them carrying a ball nearly bigger than her. They chuckled at the baby running from her mother, who gave chase. Her pigtails flopped wildly as her little stubby legs jerked across the sand. The mother finally caught up with her sweeping her and the ball into her embrace. The mother noticed them watching and waved happily. Remy and Ororo nodded back smiles on their faces.

"She's so adorable."

"Oui." He agreed kissing her forehead. The skies darkened slightly and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Dat yo' chere?"

"No. I can't use my powers for at least a few more days. Doctor's orders."

"Well, chere . . . look liike our lil' piece o' heaven cumming tah an end."

"Not necessarily." Ororo looked up at him with a seductive grin.

"Oh? Wat ya had in mind, mon coeur?" She kissed his chest leading to his lips. "I t'ink I kno' w'ere ya headed wit dis petite."

"I figured that you would." They packed up their things quickly just as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. Ororo and Remy headed back to their rental car when she locked eyes with a man sitting at the bar. His dark brown eyes burned into her. He was tall with a bald head and an equally smooth face. She tilted her head shifting uncomfortably.

"Wat de matta?" The man stood walking away his intense eyes tearing away from her grudgingly. Remy followed her line of sight watching a tall man in a long black coat disappear into the crowd.

"That man . . . it's nothing. Let us go." Remy nodded his head guiding her along with a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Sinister spoke into a tape recorder as made incisions across the deceased mutant on the table.

"This was a Delta level mutant . . . relatively weak yet he had promise. His power was heighten reflexes. I attempted to increase his powers; however he did not survive the procedure." Sinister glared at the corpse with disdain. "It was my hypothesis that I could further his mutation to increase his total speed. He dragged the scalpel across the cadaver's chest. "I am now making an incision down the torso. Opening up the chest cavity. The procedure has caused an adverse reaction to his organs. The said organs have burned from the inside out due to the chemical injected into his veins. This experiment was a failure." He cut the tape recorder off placing it on the steel table behind him. Sinister removed the plastic gloves tossing them into the toxic waste container. He squeezed the bridge of his nose but looked up at the sound of the door opening. Sabertooth lumbered in the and frowned.

"Wat the fuck happened to him?"

"He was a failure. Did you locate the mutants I asked for . . . or are you wasting my time?" Victor chuckled.

"Somebody's in a bad mood. Ya missin' that frail?" Sinister's eyes flashed red before he bit down on the inside of his jaw. "I'll take that as a yeah. Chill out I found your new pet projects."

"Good. What of the Morlocks?"

"They didn't detect a damn thing. The video feed is operational."

"Excellent." Sinister said walking passed Victor out of the room. The feral mutant followed Essex out of the door, grimacing at the corpse one last time.

"Poor bastard." He mumbled trailing behind Sinister. "Not that it's any of my business but what are ya goin' to do about that white haired frail?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"It's none of your business." Essex rolled his eyes taking a seat in his office in the Laboratory area. "Ororo should never be any of your concern unless I have given you an order concerning her are we understood."

"I like her."

"Excuse me?"

"Anybody that can knock Lady Mastermind down a peg or two is a good in my book." Sinister scowled rolling his eyes. Victor burst into laughter. "She tried to knock Regan's face off, if you hadn't been standing there, ha!"

"Yes, well. Regan made her bed and she will lie in it. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Naw, that's it."

"Good see yourself out." Sabertooth chuckled exiting the room. Sinister frowned at his back leaning back in the chair. He raked his large hand over his face. Essex looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Mystique sauntered in her yellows gazing at him. He sighed rolling his eyes. "What is it Raven?"

"Well hello to you too. Somebody's in a mood." Her form shifted to Ororo's. "Are you grumpy because you're missing me?" Cerulean eyes peered at him a smirk on her full lips. Ororo wore a blue halter sun dress her long white hair hung over one shoulder leaving the other bare. His eyes trailed down Mystique's Ororo form raking over her lushes curves and sienna skin. Sinister's heart fluttered but knowing that the body in front of him was a mere imitation could not satisfy his desire, much.

"Raven? Please." She approached him sitting on his lap watching him intently. He wanted to push Mystique off of him but his desire for Ororo would not let him. She grinned seductively at him leaning over him. She ran her tongue along his ear gazing at him as she pulled back. His midnight blue eyes darkened with lust.

"Please, what? You don't want me Mr. Sinister." He smiled at how the name rolled of Mystique's tongue in Ororo's voice. Mystique rocked her hips against him smiling down at him. Sinister looked up at her his fingers tangled in her thick snowy locks bringing her neck to his mouth. He nipped at her throat. She moaned at the sensation hooking her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back bringing her eyes to him, his large hand tilting her head.

"Why are you doing this?" She giggled in Ororo's voice and it stirred a heat in his belly.

"Because . . . we both get what we want."

"Excuse me?" He frowned slightly.

"You want Ororo and I want you. Don't fight me." She said capturing his lips, which he complied kissing her back. He harden under her and she grinned. "See."

"I see." He said standing up with her knocking the stuff off of his desk. Sinister leaned her on the desk crawling on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to take her, and Sinister was all to happy to oblige her desire.

* * *

Rain poured without relent from the heavens saturating the earth. The scent of the tropical rain hung sweetly in the air as a warm blanket. The rain pattered against the roof of the bungalow Remy and Ororo were in creating a rhythm for their love making session. Ororo straddled the Cajun rocking against his hips. Eager hands reached up massaging the firm mounds pinching their peaks. The weather goddess threw back her head gasping at the welcomed sensation. The wind howled against the window pane. Remy sat up burying his face in her firm breast. He teased the nipple of one breast with his tongue lapping at it dragging his tongue lazily against it. A moan escaped her opened throat her eyes closing in reckless abandonment. Remy's hand caressed the small of her back trailing up her spine. He grabbed the base of her neck pulling her lips to he's assaulting her lips hungrily. She whimpered against his mouth. His hips thrusting upwards to meet her rocking. Her arms hooked around his shoulders to maintain her balance. They locked eyes; hazel stared into blue. Her pace quickened her eyes burning into him. She squeezed with her muscles against his member causing him to groan. Her slender fingers snaking into his brown hair keeping his gaze. Thunder rumbled outside. Neither willing to turn their eyes away from the other the heat building in both of their bodies. The headboard banged against the wall keeping up with the intensity of the rain outside. Her breaths came out in short rasps mingling with Remy's as he thrust once more inside of her filling her with his seed. Ororo screamed out calling out in her native tongue as she burst against him. She collapsed against him her head resting on his shoulder as he leaned against the headboard. Tingles traveled over their bodies as well as sweat glistening against their skin. Ororo raised off of Remy's shoulder leaning her head against his forehead.

"That was fantastic." she spoke her voice barely a whisper.

"Dat wus crazy, mon chere." He said between breaths. "Ya tryin' tah kill Remy!"

"No. I just needed you. I wanted you to know just how much I do."

"Remy understan' now. But afder da thurd time, Remy be tired!"

"What? I didn't think it was possible." She said still trying to capture her breath a smiling breaching her face.

"It be possible mon coeur. Remy can't barely move." She pulled off of him laying back on the bed pulling him to her.

"Then rest on me beautiful Cajun man. Just rest." They laid in the aroma of their coming together in comfortable silence. Ororo stared up at the twirling fan on the ceiling, she stroked his head as Remy rubbed his fingers tips along her smooth sienna thigh. The storm outside coming to an end. The winds settled and the rain slowing to a drizzle.

"I love ya Stormy."

"I love you too Gambit. Although, I can't stand that name I will let it slide."

"Do ya think we'll fo'eva feel dis way 'bout one anotha?"

"Who can say, baby? I certainly hope so."

"Wat will our lil' ones t'ink 'bout it?" She chuckled looking down at his head.

"Little ones?" She asked raising a white eye brow. Shifting underneath him to look at him better.

"Oui. Remy wan' fou' o' five."

"Four or five? Hahaha! Why so many?"

"Well, Remy always wanted tah hav' big family." She raised his face to look at her.

"Alright. What will we name our first daughter or son?" Remy smiled at her taking in her expression.

"Well fo' da boy his nam'a be Jean Luc afder my daddy." Ororo nodded her head in an affirmative. Remy shrugged. "Wat ya wanna name our first girl?"

"Um . . . how about . . . Imena?"

"Imena, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wat dat mean?" She had a distant look in her eyes. A loopy smile hung on her lips.

"It means, Dream."

"Remy liike dat. Our baby gurl gone be our lil' dream. Remy liike dat a lot." He crawled up her body kissing her lips.

"See that's how we got started the second time." He chuckled against her mouth slipping his tongue between her teeth. Laying back down against her.

"So we got two names, chere. We got three mo' tah go." Ororo laughed out loud wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"So you're serious?" He nodded his head opening her legs so he could rest between them. His torso brushed against her moist center and she shivered.

"Sorry mon coeur."

"Careful Cajun." He chuckled once more laying against her chest. His prickly stubbled tickling her.

"Wat?"

"Your facial hair is tickling me." Her smile faded slightly. "Remy?"

"Humph?"

"Do you really want to start a family with me?"

"Oui. A man woul' be blessed tah hav' a lil' gurl dat look jus liike ya. Ya so nurturin' and kin' ya woul' make a good mama."

"You think so?"

"Oui. Ya so honest. Which is weird fo' a thief but ya make it possible. Ro yo' woul' lov' dat chile witout eva t'ink 'bout ya self. Dat's wat it is . . . ya a' very selfless person. Make a'good parent."

"Wow, Remy. I didn't know . . . that's how you felt about me."

"Oui. Ya a very good person. Make people 'round ya wanna be betta o' kill ya." They laughed into the stillness of the room. She held him tighter.

"Thank you Remy."

"Fo' wat?"

"For being you."

"Remy happy tah oblige." Sleep over took them the sound of rain the background noise as the lovers laid intertwined within one another.

* * *

After his time with Mystique in Ororo's form, Essex found himself refreshed, yet the imitation was not enough. He sighed walking down the long hallway to his room. Essex pulled the ponytail holder off of his hair letting it fall between his shoulder blades. Running his fingers through his ebony hair, he approached Ororo's door. Instantly his thoughts became consume with her filling his mind completely but he kept walking. Arriving at his door, he quickly opened it entering his apartment. The lights were already on and he immediately knew Regan was inside. His eyes swept over the apartment and the she was not in sight.

"Regan?"

"Yes." He heard her call out from her old room in the back of the apartment. He heard her shuffling around and she peeped out of the room coming out slowly. He shook his head at her poor attempt to cover her black eye. He grabbed her chin inspecting the wound and he shook his head again. Ororo had decked the young woman hard. He hated to admit it but the scene was way passed hilarious to him but he concealed it from Regan. Her attempts to hide the bruised eye was still mildly amusing.

"Does it still hurt?"

"She punched me into you hard enough to nearly knock you over . . . what in the hell do you think?" She growled. He smirked. "It's been three days since she punched me why is it still just as black as the first day?"

"I told you she nearly fractured the bone underneath."

"I can't believe she hit me?" She looked up at him in disbelief. He shrugged.

"I warned you to choose your words carefully. The unstoppable force clashed into the unmovable, and she was not moved by you."

"That bitch~" He glared at her cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Again, I implore you to choose your words more carefully. I will not have you speaking of her that way." She sighed tiredly leaning her head against his chest. "What made you stay in your old room? Is something wrong with your apartment?"

"No, nothing's wrong with my apartment, but if you want me to go."

"Do not play martyr with me young lady, or **I will** send you back to your apartment. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Why won't you just give me a serum so this can heal instantly. Poof! Gone."

"It's a part of your atonement." He walked passed her to the bar. He prepared a scotch for himself and a vodka for Regan. She gratefully accepted it taking a seat on one end of the couch, while he sat in his large leather chair crossing his legs. They sat in silence looking out over New York City.

"I think I understand what you see in her." Essex looked over at her waiting for her to explain. "She's strong willed. You can't push her around like the others . . . even if you wanted to . . . you couldn't. That intrigues you. Her will rivals your own." He chuckled taking a sip from his glass. "Am I right?"

"No . . . you are not wrong."

"You find her to be . . ."

"An equal." He sighed taking a sip from his glass. "Regan I have lived 186 years and I have never found a woman to challenge me the way that she does. To think, I have found an equal in a 21 year old. Yet, she has experienced more, shouldered more responsibilities than some of those who have lived lifetimes." He looked genuinely puzzled by the notion. "She's perfection." His eyes met Regan's and she nodded.

"You do know that deep down . . . she's inherently," Regan winced at the thought, "good. And you . . . me, well . . ." He chuckled.

"I know." He laughed out loud she joined him. "It matters not. She will come to accept me . . . in time."

"If she doesn't?"

"I will make her."

"Oh really? Have you seen my eye?" They shared another laugh both taking a sip from their glasses.

"As a matter of fact I have, which is why I will be more careful."

* * *

A smokey haze permeated the air of the loud back alley dance hall. A Caribbean beat drummed loudly pulsing in the blood of all around. Hot sweaty bodies flooded to the dance floor swaying to the mesmerizing music. Grinding and bucking against one another desiring to mesh together right then and there, but not Ororo and Remy, who were in the back of the club in a heated Poker match. Three men and Remy with Ororo sitting on his lap sat around the table. A dark skinned native dressed in all black sat to the right of Remy and Ororo, and to the left sat a pale man with red hair. Across from them sat a man with blonde hair his blue eyes glaring back at them. Ororo chuckled amused by his glare. The black native passed out the remaining cards.

"Why ya lookin' so mad, Tony?" The blonde growled snatching his cards from the table.

"Mind your business!" He said heatedly and Ororo giggled out snuggling against Remy's cheek.

"My bad, mon ami. I'ma takin tah much o' ya money? Mebbe ya shoul' play sumt'ing else, liike Go fish?" He and Ororo laughed amongst themselves.

"Keep it up!" He warned.

"Don' be so sensitive, mon ami. Remy jus havin' a lil fun, dats all." The other men picked up their cards beginning to plan their next move. "Chere, ya slippin'. Ya ain't on ya job."

"Sorry baby." Ororo said sweetly picking up his cards arranging them for him before passing them.

"Its aiight, chere." He kissed her cheek looking at his cards. Remy turned his gaze to the red head sitting next to him. "Wat ya got, Hector? Ya dun got mighty quiet ovah dere. Remy inclined tah tink ya got yaself a pair."

"Just play your cards." He said nervously glaring at him. Remy threw up his hand in defense. He turned to the native sitting to the other side.

"Timon?" The native shook his head trying to keep the smile from curling around his lips. "Ya got yaself a' ugly hand again, huh? It be fine. Remy jus suckin' up all de luck. Wen I lea'e ya be back tah takin' dey money." Timon laughed shaking his head at Remy.

"Ya talk a lot o' shit, Cajun."

"If ya had a good luck charm sittin' on ya lap dat look as good as dis one on Remy lap, ya be talkin' shit tah." The men shared a laugh. Remy shifted his hazel gaze to Tony across from him.

"How 'bout ya, Tony? Ya lookin' happier dan a Rooster dat dun found hisself in a hen house. Remy gut tellin' 'im dat ya dun got yaself a straight." Tony remained quiet. "Remy guess ya do. Ya not whinin' at Remy 'bout cheatin ya."

"If we were in Chicago you would never talk to me like that."

"Well dat be a good thang we ain't in Chicago, den." Ororo chuckled kissing Remy on his lips. "Now, chere ya can't be kissin' on Remy liike dat. Ya kno' wat ya do tah meh."

"I'm ready to go Remy. How much longer are we going to play?"

"Well, mon coeur I put it tah ya liike dis . . . if Remy win dis hand den we go. Soun' fair, oui?"

"You promise?" she said barely loud enough for the others to hear her as she nibbled on his neck.

"Oui. Oh but cut dat out . . . ya gone make Remy take ya right here."

"Hmm then maybe I should continue." They began kissing passionately with all eyes on them.

"Are we gonna play cards or what?"

"My sincere apologies, Tony. Me and de chere can get a lil' carried away. Look at 'er . . . ya be all ovah dis one tah, kno'?"

"I raise." Tony said tossing in more chips.

"My word, Tony. Dat straight mus be burnin' in ya hand." Tony growled.

"Well this too rich for my blood, mon." Timon said tossing his cards into the pile.

"Ya be a smart man, Timon. Tony, here 'bout tah break de bank." Remy turned to Hector. "Ya might wanna get outta dodge tah, Mr. Hector. Dem pair ya got ain' gone hold up, mon ami."

"Fuck you!" He shrilled glaring at Remy. Timon, Ororo, and Remy burst into a fit of laughter. Tony even looked at the redhead strangely.

"Go'damn! Ya ain' gotta be so mean tah Remy." He said between chuckles, "He jus lookin' out fo' ya bes' interest, but far it be it fo' me tah keep ya from givin' me ya money. 'Less Tony take it first."

"I don't need you to tell me how to play!" Hector gnashed his teeth. Ororo shook her head turning to rest her head on Remy's shoulder. He planted a kiss on her temple turning to Tony.

"Aiight den, Remy offer ya his sincere apologies, mon ami." He looked over at Tony. "Remy call ya raise."

"I call." Hector said settling back into his seat.

"I raise." Tony said before Hector could finish calling. Remy grinned boldly.

"Remy all in den." Hector threw his cards into the pile raking a hand through his red hair. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit! There's no way!"

"Wat ya mean by dat?" Tony began reaching into his jacket glaring angrily at the pair across from him.

"You fuckin' cheat! I'll blow your head off!" Before he could finish his statement Ororo jumped across the table with a dagger to his throat. The gold hilt was firmly in her hand the Rubies catching the light. Hector squealed out in fear ducking under the table. Timon sat back cool in his seat peeping the scene. Remy respected the man even more.

"You might want to rethink your words." She said through gritted teeth looking down at the hand in his jacket. "And your actions." He slowly removed his hand raising it to the side. The room was filled with tension and energy. Tony's arms were held in the air fear in his eyes.

"Mon coeur don' liike wen folks be threatenin' meh. She real protective liike."

"Yeah, and I'm hungry."

"Ooo, wee. Ya kno' betta dan tah cum' between a woman and a nice meal."

"Aiight everybody let's just calm down. We all friends here." Timon said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Cum' on Chere, ole Tony here didn' mean nut'ing by it . . . did ya mon ami?" He shook his head no as he looked up at her. Cerulean eyes burned into pale blue ones. "Cum' now sit by Remy, chere. Les finish dis game we'll be outta yall hair, kno'?" Tony shook his head again as Remy pulled Ororo back on to his lap. The scared man watched Ororo for a few moments. "So is ya in o' not?"

"Oh I'm in. And I'm going to win." He said darting his eyes at Ororo who glared at him through slits.

"Show ya cards."

"No, you show yours."

"Ladies, first." Tony growled about to say something when he caught Ororo's glare. He bowed his head and laid his straight along the table preparing to sweep up his winnings.

"Non, not so fast, mon ami." Remy placed Ororo on the ground standing up. "Dat be a mighty nice hand ya got dere but it jus ain' good 'noff." He laid his cards down one at a time and all the eyes in the room bucked. "Ain' good 'noff tah beat a straight flush. Thanks fo' playin'." He said sweeping he and Ororo's winnings into her purse. "Ya kno' Remy had a lot o' fun. Thank ya very much. We oughta do dis again sum' time. Au revoir, mon amis." Remy said with a tip of his head. He guided Ororo at the small of her back as they left the room leaving the men perplexed.

* * *

Nathaniel sat in the control room in the war room. Essex's midnight blue eyes watched the screen in complete fascination. His board members made a DVD of Ororo and he doing the Tango. A lazy grin hung on his lips as he watched them together. _Perfection. We go so good together._ He looked at the expression on her face, free and reckless. _My God she's beautiful._ He smiled at the footage as she noticed his arousal during their dance. He chuckled. _I can't believe I lost control like that. Alas, she didn't turn away. I'm weakening her defenses slowly but surely._ He looked up at the knock on the door. Cutting off the screen as he turned to the door.

"Come in." He called out. Victor strolled in his long black coat nearly touching the floor. He shrugged.

"Ya called me?"

"Yes, I need you to locate new test subjects."

"Anybody in particular ya after?"

"No. Just any random mutants or humans, I don't care at this point. I have a new serum that I need to test. Correction, I only want mutants. If at all possible I would like mutants that have powers worthy of augmenting. This serum I'm working on should stimulate the natural mutation and put it into overdrive." Victor perked his head at that thought.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Should." He said leaning back in the chair. "I have to work out the kinks. Why? You have never shown interest in my research before."

"Its personal."

"Whatever. Would you like to try it?"

"After you get it working. Yeah, I'll give it a try." Essex leaned forward in the chair.

"Interesting."

"Huh?"

"The potential that could come of your mutation. You, for all intents and purposes are an immortal. What would happen if your mutation was augmented." Victor did not like the twinkle in his eyes.

"Um . . . don't you get any ideas until you sure that shit works, asshole."

"Of course. I wouldn't dare, you are too valuable to my organization but as soon as I'm sure it works . . . we'll test it out. Agreed?"

"Ya know yer one scary son of bitch when it comes to experimenting."

"I know."

"I got a question fer ya."

"I am sure I have an answer." Victor rolled his eyes _Fuckin' Prick_ he thought. Essex chuckled.

"Would ya use it on that white haired frail?" Essex's smile fell as he glared at Victor.

"I thought I made it clear she was not to be a part of our conversations." His eyes were in slits. Victor snorted.

"I thought ya had an answer?" Essex paused grinning at feral mutant. _Not a complete moron are you Creed._ He thought to himself.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I would not use the serum on her."

"Why not?"

"Just think about it. Ororo's powers are barely in her control now. Why would I throw gasoline on the fire, Mr. Creed?" Victor snorted again.

"Good. She don't need it." Essex tilted his head at the mutant a small grin lingering on his lips. He leaned back in the chair crossing his leg. Victor shifted uncomfortably under the Doctor's gaze. "What else ya got?" He said impatiently.

"That's all, Mr. Creed. Thank you."

"Whatever." He grumbled lumbering out of the room. _Note to self; keep an eye on Victor. _Sinister thought watching the door he exited out of a moment ago.

* * *

Remy and Ororo walked hand in hand along the shores of the beach. The full moon hung overhead the waves crashed against each other. The sound created a beautiful ambiance for the lovers.

"It's so beautiful out here. Three days is almost not enough." Ororo said smiling up at the moon. Remy stared at her profile.

"Chere, I reall' don' wanna go back."

"Remy," she sighed, "we've been through this. We have to go back or at least I do." She stared ahead. He rolled his eyes a growl rolled out of his chest.

"Why ya trust 'im? Why can't ya see wat I'm tellin' ya 'bout, Essex?"

"Remy please."

"I'm serious. Ya can't see it."

"Because he has never shown me what you're trying to tell me." She stopped their stroll turning him to face her. "Alright Remy I'm going to show you from my side of the argument. I'll give you five reasons I don't agree with you. Can you do that for me? Listen to my side?" She swallowed looking up at him. He nodded his head not really happy about but he owed her that.

"Yeah, I'll listen."

"Thank you. Alright reason number 1: He has saved my life three times since I met him a whole month and a half ago. Hell I was beginning to think that I should just move into the medical facility." She and Remy shared a laugh.

"De thought had crossed my min', chere."

"Reason number 2: He has given me a job. I have a steady income, sure some of the things we do is ill-legit but the other things we do really help our kind. Mutants. We're actually helping Mutants. We're making a difference, Remy."

"We can't do de sam' thang tahgether?"

"I suppose we could." she looking away shrugging her shoulder. "But, Nathan has already organized things. It's a well oiled machine. Do you think we could become that organized?"

"In de futua I belie'e we could." Ororo smiled at him rubbing her fingers along his jaw line. He closed his eyes to the sensation. "Wat else ya got?"

"Right. Reason number 3: He gave me a home." She smiled broadly. "Remy I have not had a home to call my own since I was a little girl before my parents were killed. I have never had an apartment of my own, let alone one as huge as the one I have."

"Wat 'bout New Orleans?"

"That was your apartment. I lived with you. I either lived on the streets or in and out of motels. Furthermore, Nathaniel was the first person besides you to welcome me. I have a family with some of the Marauders, who actually aren't trying to kill me." Remy nodded. "Number 4: He is not afraid of me. He knows that I am fully capable of potentially destroying the earth," she said with a shrug, "and yet he is not deterred from being around me. Even Phillippa and John have frighten expressions on their faces after I tell them some of my stories or witnessing my in action." She sighed. "Not that I blame them in the least but it still hurts. I can tell Nathan anything and he does not shudder. Just like you. You aren't afraid of me. Do you know how good that feels?" Her arms flailed out. "He is a really good friend, a best friend really, and that's all he has ever tried to be, in fact for a little while I thought he was gay."

"Wat? Essex gay?" Remy laughed out loudly. She grinned at him.

"No straight guy has that good of taste in clothes." She said offhanded causing to Remy chuckle more at her. "But he quickly forced me to dismiss that idea after witnessing him around a few female colleagues. He even told me that if you were not in the picture he would pursue me but he respects you too much to come between us. He accepts me for what I am and what I have the potential to be, Remy. Yet the most important reason I disagree with you."

"Wat is dat, chere?"

"The most important reason is this, number 5: He has kept his word to help me with my powers. In fact he was so adamant about helping me he risked his life and mind to come after me when I lost my damn grip on reality." He gaze dropped to the sand beneath their feet. "Whatever Regan did to me I was out of it, I wasn't me. Over half of the stuff that happened I can't even begin to tell you what happened. Nathan could have left me in there until I killed myself in over exertion but he didn't. Remy, he risked his own mind to come after me by entering my mine and leading me out of the illusion. He knew there was a possibility that he could become trapped there with me, but he came anyway because he made me a promise. Now . . . after doing all of that the only thing he has asked for in return is for me to trust him. How damn hard can it be when he has kept his word in any and everything he has sworn to me? Not very hard, huh?"

"Well, chere I never thought about it liike dat."

"I know. What I need from you is your trust. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" He shook his head no. "Then why are you making it so damn hard for me to get help?"

"It ain' dat I don' trust ya, chere, but I know who Essex really is."

"Alright, if you can give me one good reason to leave . . . after everything I just shared with you. We will leave Red Ram for good and never return, and for the love of the Goddess do not say because I asked you to. At this point Remy, that's not going to be good enough. Although will do anything for you please don't make me choose between you and the safety of the world." She looked off for a moment. "That sounds so dramatic but it's so true."

"I wouldn' do dat tah ya, chere. I kno' ya scared 'bout ya powers and afder witnessin' wat I did a few days ago. Remy can understand. I will trust my, Stormy." She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, my love. I need you Remy Lebeau."

"I need ya tah, Ororo Munroe." They stood there embracing one another under the pale moonlight. When a terror filled scream rang out into the night. Ororo and Remy were torn away from one another eyes darting around for the source.

"Remy!" Ororo pointed down a ways from them on the beach. They took off after the scream when shots rang out. A group of men ran away leaving a bleeding man underneath the wharf. The man laid with eyes filled with fear his chest heaving painfully. She locked eyes with the man from the beach earlier and gasped.

"Dat's de man from dis mornin'!" Ororo felt an electrical charge tingle in her belly. "Remy he's a mutant."

"How ya kno' dat!"

"I just do!" Remy pulled out his cell phone to call 911 taking a few steps away to give the information. Ororo held the man in her arms tears touching her eyes. "Hang on sir, help is on the way!" The man reached touching her face.

"It's too late for me, Windrider." Ororo's brows furrowed.

"How, do yo~"

"I can see the future. I came here to warn you, Ororo." She frowned. "I saw that this would happen and I saw that you and the Cajun's future, and it is dark." Remy reappeared.

"Help is on de way, mon ami. Jus hang in dere aiight?"

"It's too late for me . . . just listen. Cajun you have to protect her at all cost, do you understand."

"Wat de hell is ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Remy! He can see the future." Ororo shouted in fear. The man coughed up blood. She leaned him over to help it run from him. The man looked up at her touching her face once more.

"Windrider is very important to the future . . . a Professor, the Wolverine and a ninja . . . a few years from now a decade . . . Ororo, she~ she will . . . a child . . . she . . . a dark man will try and~" his voice trailed off a rattle escaped his chest and his head slumped to the side. Ororo whimpered tugging on his lapels.

"Sir! Sir!" Remy pulled her into his arms.

"Chere, he dead."

"He was going to tell us something . . . something important."

"Chere, he can't tell us now. Cum' on! We gotta get outta here." He dragged her by her arm leading her from the beach. She looked at his dead body as he dragged her away into the night.

* * *

Alrighty then, that's chapter seven! I hope you guys enjoyed that I certainly did. Please remember to review. Adios peeps!

~Auktober


	8. The Showdown

Hello good people! Here's chapter eight! I hope guys you find it an enjoyable experience.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 8: The Showdown!

Two months had come and gone since the dark omen spilled from the lips of a dying man. Ororo has been getting steadily closer to Nathaniel driving a wedge between she and Remy. However, Remy has been drawn to Regan; much to Ororo's discomfort. Our Cajun has been struggling with his empathic powers, and hiding it from the Windrider. Will this secret be what tears them apart?

Essex along with the rest of the male Marauders sat in the control room, watching the female Marauders' mission. Each female had their own screen as well as the three separate screens to for the wide angle view of each objective. Nathaniel's eyes traveled to Ororo's screen finding her sitting quietly with her arms across her chest. Her eyes were closed as she murmured a few words to herself. He frowned wondering what was wrong with her. He shifted his gaze to Mystique flowing over to Arclight, drifting passed Vertigo, and ending with Lady Mastermind, who was piloting the jet. Yet, his eyes traveled back to Ororo. _What is distressing you? _He thought looking at her. _You have been acting strangely for the past two weeks. What is wrong? _His attention was shifted by the male Marauders.

"LeBeau what's your frail doing?" Sabertooth commented looking at her.

"Min'ing 'er bu'iness." Remy shot back getting a laugh from the others. Nathaniel even smiled at the retort.

"She is having a few words with the Goddess if you must know Mr. Creed." Ororo shot back from the screen her eyes still closed.

"Liike Remy said, min'ing 'er bu'iness. Remy gotcha covered, mon coeur. He get des bullies offa ya."

"Thank you, baby." She smiled at him her eyes still closed. Remy sighed a wolfish grin on his face.

"Anytim', chere." He turned his attention to Vertigo sitting not too far from Ororo. "Now, Vert don' go gettin' yaself shot dis time, aiight." This was Vertigo's first mission back since her injury. John and Victor shared a chuckle looking between one another.

"I got it Remy, thanks." She rolled her eyes from the screen.

"Are you boys quite through? We girls have a mission to complete."

"What's the matter Raven? You scared you won't be able to out do us guys?" John taunted her with a mischievous grin.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Phillippa jumped up glaring at the screen, "We're gonna smash you hombres! ¡destrúyale los perros!" Remy turned to John who was smiling broadly.

"Now, why ya gonna do dat fo'. Ya dun wen' an' riled up da femme, Phillippa. Ya jus lit a fire under all dey ass." John leaned over whispering to Remy.

"That's the idea, Remy. The sex is amazing after a good mission." Remy and John burst into a fit of laughter.

"I kno' wat ya mean, mon ami!"

"Let us focus people!" Nathaniel got everyone's attention. "Ladies, you know your objectives. Mystique and Vertigo will steal the files; while, Storm and Arclight will rescue the mutant inside. While Lady Mastermind will pilot the jet and deter any and all military personnel from entering the base. Is everyone clear on their roles?"

"Yes, we understand." Mystique answer for all of them. Storm still remained sitting on her chair with her eyes closed and arms across her chest.

"Good let's get this done." He said his eyes sweeping over the women once more his eyes clinging to Ororo.

"Good luc', mon coeur." Remy spoke to the serene Ororo. Her lips quirked into a smile.

"Thank you baby."

"We are nearly there, Storm you're up!" Lady Mastermind shouted from the pilot's chair. Ororo nodded her eyes opening slowly. The jet boarding dock opened slowly a loud whirring resounded around the jet. The lady Marauders followed Storm to the edge of the jet looking over dark sky. The violent air whooshed in whipping the ladies' hair wildly. They wore matching black skin tight leather suits that monitored their vitals during the mission. Stormed leaned over the edge her eyes whiting over with her elemental powers. She turned back to them smiling widely.

"Anyone care to go first?" She snickered at their nervous faces.

"Stop playing around Ro, we got work to do, muchacha!" Storm nodded her head turning back to face the night sky. She dove out of the jet her head pointing directly to the ground. She turned in the air finding the others trailing behind her. She conjured up an updraft catching them slowing their descent. They neared the ground and she flew above them guiding them to the ground gently then landing herself. She swayed falling to one knee. Phillippa was at her side. "You okay?" Storm nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

"Storm we need cover." Mystique said looking at her. She nodded again sweeping her hands down in front of her then pulling them yanking them up and fog rose from the ground. "Good job. Let's go."

"See you girls in minute." Vertigo waved to them as she and Mystique ran in one direction while Arclight and Storm took off in the other.

* * *

Storm and Arclight ran full force to the building keeping to the shadows. They reached one of the doors with a keypad. Storm placed her palm over the pad electrocuting the circuits, and it opened wide for them. They dipped inside creeping down the long halls.

"Storm the camera!" Arclight pointed to the device above them that was turning in their direction. She nodded shooting a lightning bolt frying it easily. They crept farther down the hall approaching a guard with his back to them. Arclight ducked around the corner while Storm floated above him. He turned walking toward the corner where the Marauder stood waiting, unsuspecting to their presence. Arclight jumped out distracting him as Storm touched his head sending a shock through his system. He fell forward against Arclight who leaned him against the wall. They nodded to one another continuing with the mission.

* * *

"Damn, boys. We mebbe outta o' job if dey keep dis up." Remy joked getting a few chuckles around the room.

"They are doing a remarkable job, thus far." Essex said from his leather chair. "Remarkable indeed." He and Remy caught eyes and he smiled evilly at the Cajun, who growled back. "The ladies certainly have better stealth than you lot." Nathaniel said with a chuckle turning back to Ororo's screen. John placed a hand on Remy's shoulder to calm him down. Remy frowned leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, but the hard part ain't came yet." Victor spoke from the dark corner of the room.

"We shall see." Essex looked at him before he turned his eyes back to the screen smiling at Ororo's picture on the screen. He frowned noticing that her vitals were irregularly high. _Something is wrong with you? It matters not, I will fix it when you return to me._ He thought taking a look at Mystique and Vertigo's screen.

* * *

Vertigo and Mystique crept down the hallway approaching the data base for this military operation. Mystique entered the codes and the door opened without the slightest hitch. They walked into the room finding several guards standing around talking. Their conversations instantly brought to an end as their eyes landed on the ladies.

"Get behind me." Vertigo said looking at Mystique her eyes hardening at the men.

"Stop! Right where you are!" The leader of the guards announced pointing his gun at them. The others followed suit but Vertigo released her powers on the men with a soft hum. Their groans filled the room and soon all of them passed out their guns clamoring with the ground.

"Good job, Vertigo."

"Thank you." The ladies stepped over the unconscious men walking towards the door they were guarding.

"My turn." Mystique's formed changed to the leader guard quickly input the codes and the door opened. The two men inside quickly stood saluting Mystique.

"Sir!" They stood at attention.

"You are needed in sector 2."

"Sir, yes sir!" They quickly made their way out of the room only to attacked by Vertigo, who was waiting outside. They were knocked to the ground falling beside the rest of their comrades. Vertigo strutted into the room finding Mystique hacking into the computer file database. She paced back and forth waiting for the older Marauder to finish up.

"I'm in." Mystique announced over her shoulder her fingers gliding across the keyboard. Vertigo walked over to her leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. "Downloading the data now!"

"Good. I'm going to take a look and see if we're still in the clear." Mystique nodded as she continued typing away at the computer. Vertigo left out of the room.

* * *

Arclight and Storm eased down the halls making their way to the laboratory in the building. They paused pasting themselves to the walls across from one another. Arclight tilted her head for her to go but Storm put up a fist for them to stop. She pulled her gold dagger from the holster on her leg preparing herself. Suddenly, Storm grabbed a man coming around the corner slamming him against the wall beside Arclight. His eyes were wide in surprise as he took in air to scream out. Storm put a finger to his temple shocking him into unconsciousness. Arclight nodded in her direction and they continued making their way around the corner to the main door of the laboratory. Storm put her hand on the control pad electrocuting the circuitry. The door opened without resistance and the ladies crept inside ducking beneath the windows. Storm peeped over the ledge seeing some scientists standing around a female strapped to a bed. She ducked down and held up five fingers and Arclight nodded her head She jumped up from her position slamming her hands together shattering the glass. Storm summoned wind to slam the scientist against the wall they were knocked out cold falling in heaps. The ladies ran to the woman strapped to the bed and immediately began freeing her. Storm pulled out her dagger sawing at the restraints when the woman grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" she croaked her unfocused eyes glaring up at Storm.

"I'm Ororo codename Storm, we're here to take you from this place." The woman released her arm with a nod of her head. Trusting her instantly.

"I'm Psylocke." Storm smiled and continued to saw at the straps then gently pulling her into a sitting position.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so." Storm pulled her off the bed and her wobbly legs gave out causing her to fall into Ororo, who sat her back on the bed.

"Arclight, we might need your assistance." Arclight walked around to the other side of the bed scooping the woman up.

"I gotcha, Chica." Arclight said shifting the woman in her arms looking at Storm. "That means you're offense."

"Right. Let's move." As they made their way to the laboratory exit the alarm sounded followed by booted feet echoing in the hallway.

"Mierda!" Arclight cussed. Storm's eyes became white with power as she kicked open the door. She released tumults of wind blowing the men through the long passageway. Once senseless, Storm flowed through the men kicking, ducking, and punching any guard that moved. Arclight smiled proudly watching where she stood holding Psylocke. One guard managed to block one of Storm's attacks punching her in the side. She fell to the ground using the momentum to rolling into a back hand spring. Flying towards him planting a boot into his face knocking blood from his nose. He was down for the count. Taking in her handy work, she turned to Arclight and nodded. They ran towards the sounds of gunfire bursting through the double doors. They looked over the railing to find Mystique ducking and returning fire as Vertigo used her powers to disorient the guards. The room was filled with guards shooting at them and Storm looked over at Arclight with a grin on her face.

"Ro?" She screamed after Storm as she dove over the railing. She spun head first summoning a flood that swept the men up slamming them against the wall. Storm attempted to get up but fell forward on her hands and knees. The guards that managed to dodged her attack instantly began firing on her. She stood once more a cyclone formed around her protecting her from harm. Storm noticed that a man found a better angle to shoot at Mystique and Vertigo. He prepared to fire and Storm sent wind to grab the unsuspecting Vertigo pulling her within the cyclone shield. Then she sent up a wall of wind to block the bullets from Mystique and sent the same wind to swallow the man whole. He was flung into a wall. Mystique looked over at Storm and nodded a thank you and ran over to her cyclone shield. The men shot at the shield that Storm was beginning to struggle maintaining. Her eyes squinted and teeth gritted with strain as she screamed out her arms trembling. She slumped to one knee her arms still outstretched.

* * *

Remy and Nathaniel stood from their seats fear in both of their eyes. The room back silent as they watched the men attack the ladies without relent.

"STORMY!" Remy yelled leaning against the table. His hazel eyes watched desperately as she strained herself. Nathaniel eyes went over to Arclight's screen.

"Arclight! Ororo needs assistance!" He barked into her ear piece. Nathaniel noticed Arclight's head nod.

* * *

The ladies looked up when a yell erupted from overhead as Arclight holding Psylocke jumped over the ledge. Arclight tossed Psylocke in the air as she collided with the ground. A seismic tremor burst through the ground hurling the men against the wall. They slumped over. Arclight held her hands out catching the falling Psylocke. Storm dropped her shield.

"Damn, now that's an entrance." Vertigo said smiling in appreciation. "Hell you too." She said looking at Storm, who smiled.

"That's how we roll, ain't that right Storm."

"You know it." She grinned tiredly but looked at the door as more booted feet resounded in the hallway across from them.

"We can talk about grand entrances later, until then let's get out of here shall we?" Mystique spoke up leading them to the stairs. They hauled it up the stairs making their way to the roof. They arrived at the door leading to the roof finding it blocked with desks and shelves. "Arclight, an exit if you will."

"Ninguin problema, I got you!" She said handing the frail woman to Storm, who cradled the thin woman.

"You alright?" Storm asked. The woman nodded her head rolling against Storm's shoulder. They looked up as Arclight yelled, she slammed her hands together and the door exploded off of the hinges. The ladies made their way up the stairs standing on the roof. Arclight took Psylocke from Storm, whose eyes became white. She looked in the sky finding the jet coming overhead.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She said as funnel formed around them. They were slowly lifted from the ground just as the guards burst onto the roof. They fired upon them until the ladies shot up into the air following behind the jet. Storm deposited them on the open cargo ledge following behind them after she was sure they were safe. She collapsed on the floor of the jet with labored breathing. Her nose began to bleed dripping on the floor.

"Ro?" Phillippa exclaimed handing Psylocke to Mystique, who carried her to the infirmary area of the jet. Vertigo watched with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm alright."

"Stormy?" She heard Remy call out to her.

"I'm fine, baby. Just a little tired." She was pulled to her feet by Phillippa, who did not look convinced. "Phil, I'm okay." she said patting her shoulder. "I'm going to check on Psylocke." She said leaving the cargo area. Vertigo and Arclight exchanged looks before they took their seats in the cockpit.

Ororo winced leaning against a wall but shook it off trudging to the infirmary on the jet. She found Mystique administering first aid to Psylocke, who laid underneath a blanket. Mystique handed Ororo a paper towel.

"Thank you." Raven nodded returning to her work. Ororo wiped her nose throwing the paper in the waste basket. Psylocke's purple eyes found Ororo's blues as she took a seat beside the bed holding her hand.

"How are you, Psylocke?"

"No, worse for wear." She paused smiling weakly up at Ororo, "my friends call my Betsy. Now so can you." They shared a smile. "Are you alright? That was some display of power in there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired but all systems are a go."

"Excellent." She said looking away. "I've seen you before . . . in a vision."

"Yeah? I hope it was a good one." Her memory drifting to the dying mutant with the foreboding vision.

"It was . . . we looked to be close friends in it." Ororo smiled broadly.

"That's good to hear."

"I am going to give her a mild sedative. She's need to rest." Mystique said injecting the I.V. with a syringe. Ororo nodded her head turning back to Betsy.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, Betsy."

"I know, love." she smiled a loopy grin on her face as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ororo and the other Marauder ladies entered the control room after returning from the mission. The room was empty for the most part. Nathaniel stood next to the monitor looking over something. Lady Mastermind walked up to him and began talking with him. He looked up locking eyes with Ororo he wore an intense facial expression. She blushed turning her eyes to Remy, who was sitting talking with John. He looked up running up to Ororo pulling her into his arms kissing her temple. She smiled up at him nuzzling his cheek.

"Ya aiight, mon coeur? Ya gave Remy a fright."

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. Don't worry." he smiled down at her dragging her back into his arms. He kissed her lips gently running his fingers through her long white tresses.

"Ya ready tah go, chere?" She nodded leaning her head against his chest. He began leading her out of the room when Nathaniel called out,

"Ororo, I need to have a word with you in my office in a moment." she nodded looking up at Remy. He rolled his eyes glaring over at Nathaniel who resumed his conversation with Lady Mastermind.

"Go on, I'll catch up to you, baby."

"Whatevah ya say chere." He snarled at her and stormed out of the room. She rubbed her neck as she watched the tail end of his leather duster disappear from the room. The room became silent as everyone's eyes pinpointed her and she shifted uncomfortably under their inquiring gaze. She sighed and shook her head. Phillippa scuffed at Remy's behavior a growl rumbling in her throat. John walked up to Ororo.

"Ro?" She smiled up at him tiredly her eyes droopy. He pulled her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head. He kissed her forehead. "He doesn't mean anything by it. He just want to take you home so he can take care of you."

"I know you mean well John but the excuses are getting old. I'm just . . . nothing. I'm fine. You and Phillippa go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ro?" Phillippa asked her face held worry. She kissed the older woman's cheek and pointed to the door.

"Go." She giggled walking away from them taking a seat in an empty chair. They continued watching her where they stood. She began to rub her temples. "Leave, please." Ororo asked as she rubbed the tension from her throbbing head. They nodded sadly filing out of the room. She laid her head on the table the cool metal refreshing to her throbbing temples. Her hand snaked around her neck pulling at the tension in the base. She felt a shadow loom over her and she looked up into the midnight eyes of Nathaniel. He looked at her sadly worry etched in his handsome face. "Don't do that Nathan." She warned standing up from her seat.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she began with a chuckle, "get out of my head." He smiled back and offered his hand to her, which she took.

"You know, He began wrapping her hand around his right arm biceps, "there was a time when I didn't have to read your mind to find out what was bothering you." He said leading her from the room. They walked in silence down the hall approaching the elevator.

"Well. There's nothing to read." He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he pressed the button for one of the elevator doors to open. She leaned against his arm tiredly. She looked sick and that bothered him. The door opened for them to step on and Ororo leaned her head against the wall. He pressed the button for the 5th floor. He grabbed her hand pulling it into he's checking her pulse.

"What are you doing?" she smiled up at him.

"Your heart has yet to regulate. We might need to take a trip to the medical facility after our meeting."

"Nathaniel . . ."

"Ororo you are not well." The doors opened and he held her hand leading her through the darkness of the quiet floor to his office. She clung to him laying her head against his powerful arm inhaling his scent. He opened the door to his large office holding the door for her to enter. He grabbed her shoulders placing her in one of the chairs opposite his desk. Nathaniel leaned against it looking down at her his arms across his chest. "What are you not telling me?" he said glaring at her. She shrugged turning away from him. "Ororo?" he warned his eyes hardening.

"There's nothing to tell Nathaniel. I ate some bad sushi and I haven't been up to par since. I'm fine Nathan! I am fine. Please."

"You have not strained to control the wind in months . . . it's more than that and you know it."

"Is this what you dragged me up here for, Nathan?" she glared back at him her blue eyes flashing. He sighed shaking his head.

"No, I have brought you here for equally pressing matters." He locked eyes with her. "Ororo . . . have you noticed Remy acting irrational?"

"He's Remy, Nate." He chuckled rolling his eyes away. She slid down in the chair leaning her head against the back of it. "Alright, what do you mean exactly?"

"Well, emotionally out of control. Moments of intense joy followed by inexplicable rage or depression?" Ororo's heart dropped her head raised.

"No." she lied. Looking away from Nathaniel, who clenched his teeth.

"Ororo this is important. I fear that Remy's empathic powers are swinging out of control. If that is the case then he is very dangerous."

"I said no!"

"Ororo, I'm serious~"

"Are we through?"

"No, I need to show you something." He reached for the remote on his desk pointing it at the screen hinged to the wall. Ororo turned to the screen watching the scene before her eyes. She saw Remy with a group of men surrounding him on the ground unconscious, laughing hysterically, or trembling in fear. Remy was walking upon a man balled up on the floor his eyes black with bright red irises a sinister grin on his face. The man screamed and begged for his life. Ororo gasped holding her mouth. She heard Victor and John calling out to him. She saw John running up to him and hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun. He dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Oh my Goddess. What happened to those men?"

"Remy lost control of his empathic powers and it overtook him and unleashed upon them their greatest fears, joys or pain. The power of the emotional attack was enough to send some of them to the psychiatric ward. That was two weeks ago."

"That's impossible. Of course he's very passionate but Remy is gentle." Nathaniel raised his brow at her.

"Gentle?"

"Yes! Remy's gentle."

"Ororo I am concerned for your safety." she shook her head. "You need to be careful around him."

"Remy would never hurt me!"

"Not intentionally!" he yelled back at her. They were in a heated stare down.

"Remy has never and would not ever hurt me." she growled grabbing the arms of her chair jerking forward in her seat. Nathaniel was the first to look away sighing wearily. _Okay I need to try another approach._ He released a deep breath his head dropping looking to meet her eyes.

"Ro," he began softly using her pet name his eyes closed. It instantly calmed her seeing him this way. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know you do Nate . . . but that's not your job." His irritation rose once more but kept himself calm.

"As long as you are a part of my organization and my friend it is my job. There is no one on this earth that will stop me from performing that duty. Are we clear?" Ororo could not stop the small smile that breached her face.

"Yes, Nathan. We are clear."

"What is happening us? You're pulling away from me. Have I done something wrong?" She reached out a hand placing it on his thigh shaking her head.

"No, Nathan you have done nothing wrong. In fact, you have been an absolute Prince throughout all of this. The Bright Lady could not have sent me a better male best friend." He smiled down at her taking her small hand in his large one.

"Then let me help you."

"No, this is something I have to handle on my own." She stood up leaning her forehead against he's her eyes closed. "Nathaniel you have been a blessing to me, but you can not help me with my problem. Just know that you are not the problem . . ." She kissed his forehead. "I am." she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"I'm here for you morning, noon, or night. I don't care what it is I'm doing if you need me I'm coming." She nodded a small grin on her face her eyes droopy.

"Thank you." She walked out of the door leaving Nathaniel to his thoughts.

* * *

Remy sat at the Red Ram a.u. Inc bar on the second floor of the building. He sipped on his drink, Rum and Coke, the emotions of the people assaulting his shields. He raked his hand through his hair roughly leaning over his drink. His pulse was rapid the blood pumping loudly in his ears as he was thrust from emotion to emotion. _Wat de hell is wrong wit meh? Go'damn wat de hell wrong wit des people all des hidden feelin's. Good Lawd wat de world is goin' on?_ He felt his emotional tendrils slipping from his slumped form. His breaths came out in harsh puffs. He felt his eyes burning a growl tumbling out of his throat. He swallowed his drink slapping the table for another one. The bartender placed his drink in front of him.

"Remy? Are you okay?" Remy smiled at him tucking a brown lock behind his ear nodding his head.

"Yeah, Sam. Jus keep dem drinks cum'ing aiight."

"Sure thing, Remy." The bartender said with a worried expression on his face but walked to the other end of the bar returning to his conversation with a couple. Remy clawed at his head and clenched at his heart. _Des people and dey damn feelin's. Why can't I shield myself no mo'! I need ya Ro, where ya at? I knows where ya at! Wit dat damn Sinister! Son o' bitch! I'm slippin' I gotta get outta here!_ He knocked back half of his drink and turned to rise off of his stool bumping right into Regan.

"Remy have a seat, we need to talk."

"Naw, I can't petite I gotta lea'e." _Remy sit I can help you._ He looked at her and nodded his head. She closed her eyes entering his mind raising his shield back up strengthening them with her telepathic powers. He instantly felt better and more in control of his powers. She opened her eyes looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Is that better?" Her blue eyes searching his hazel almost green ones. He nodded his head his breathing still ragged.

"Yeah, thank ya petite."

"What's wrong, Remy?" Remy looked away from her turning toward the bar. "Others might not have noticed but you been losing control of your empathic powers for the past month or so, maybe longer but I have. What's going on with you?" He sniffed sipping the rest of his drink. "Remy, I thought we were friends?"

"We are petite."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Remy shrugged turning to look at her.

"It's not dat I don't want tah tell ya, I can't. I guess I'm a lil' stressed out lately and tired."

"There's more to it than that but I guess you will tell me in your own timing." She motioned for the bartender. "Good evening, Sam."

"What can I get for you Miss Regan?" Sam said as he placed another drink in front of Remy.

"The usual."

"Absolute on the rocks coming up doll." Remy chuckled shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nuthin' jus tickled at ya is all." He said sipping his fresh drink.

"Why is that?"

"Ya hav' a usual drink dat's a man's drink." He chuckled again. "Are ya even 18 yet?"

"As a matter of I am, but due to my mutation I some times I have to drown out the conversations, the voices. My powers developed when I was very young. Before I knew how to completely shield myself Nathaniel would give me vodka to cope." Remy looked strange. "Just enough to make me go to sleep." She defended him. "Most young telepaths go insane with the voices. Nathaniel recognized what it was I was going through and trained me."

"Dat's real nice o' 'im." Remy said bitterly sipping from his glass. Regan shrugged thanking Sam for her drink sipping as well.

"Well, how are things with you and Ororo?" He looked at her rolling his eyes away.

"Peachy." He knocked back the rest of drink. Sam placed another one in front of him. "Dis de las' one Sammy. Dis Cajun gotta go home."

"Alright, Remy." The Cajun nodded his head sipping from his glass.

"You don't sound convincing." Regan sipped from her glass. "One thing you have to remember when dealing with women . . . we're always right. If you can figure that out then the battle is halfway over." Remy looked at this teenager with wide opened eyes, well as much as they could be past his buzz.

"Well, look at ya, Miss Regan. I do belie'e ya dun' been here befo'. Ya wise, petite."

"I have to be, I have lived with Nathaniel since I was 6 years old." She giggled bitterly knocking back the rest of her drink. Remy found a new respect for this young woman. He nodded his head at her. He stood from his stool placing his money on the bar.

"Well I gotta go. Thank ya fo' ya help and fo' da conversation. Remy reall' needed it. See ya later petite." He kissed her blonde head and stumbled from the bar. She watched him with a renewed fascination.

* * *

Ororo sat on the edge of her bed holding her head, after leaving John and Phillippa's apartment. She waited on Remy to show for thirty minutes, but after feeling violently ill she politely excused herself and returned to her apartment. Now here she was hunched over on her bed trying to catch up to the spinning room. She closed her eyes to gather her wits but it exacerbated the nausea she felt. Ororo groaned laying on her side curling into a ball. The room began spinning more violently and she fled to her bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She leaned against the wall using her booted foot to flush it away. When another wave struck her and she vomited what was left in her angry stomach. She dry heaved a little while longer retching and spitting.

"Ya don' look so good, Stormy." She glared at him flushing the commode once again. She slumped against the wall holding her head. "Ya need Remy tah do sumt'ing fo' ya?"

"Where the hell were you? I waited at Phillippa's for thirty minutes?"

"Talkin' tah a friend." She rolled her eyes standing to her feet. He stepped to help her but she pushed him away. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were hazy and near closed.

"You've been drinking." He shrugged rolling his eyes away. "Whatever." she said offhanded. She turned the water on and grabbed her toothbrush placing toothpaste on it to brush her teeth.

"Wat de hell wrong wit ya?" He threw his arms in the air. "Wat Remy can't ha'e no, drink no mo'?" She was silent as she brushed her teeth. Spitting into the sink she ran the toothbrush along her teeth again. "Ya hear wat I say tah ya gurl?" She glared at him as he slumped against the door frame. She rinsed her mouth spitting into the sink once again depositing her toothbrush in the holder. Ororo walked passed Remy entering her bedroom. He followed her. "Wat so ya ain' gone talk tah meh?" He grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "I'm talkin tah ya." She looked at the hand on her arm then back up at him.

"LeBeau." she warned and he quickly released her arm. "You drag yourself in here drunk as a skunk, and attempt to make yourself a victim?" she glowered at him. She put her hand on her hip. "You know what you take your ass to your apartment tonight. I don't want to see you right now." She rolled her eyes walking out of the room. He followed her.

"So 'cause Remy wen' drinkin' he get da cold shoulder?"

"Because Remy was being a selfish jerk he's getting the cold shoulder." she hissed over her shoulder as he continued following her.

"Ro ya ain't bein' fair, mon chere." She whirled around on him and he bumped into her stumbling backward.

"I'm not being fair? How so?"

"Ya woulda had meh waitin' while ya talk tah dat baiseur but 'cause ya had tah wait on Remy, I be de bad guy?" He slurred his words swaying slightly looking down at her. Ororo shook her head.

"Alright . . . I'm the selfish one because my boss told me he needed to have a word with me? Is that what you're saying?" Remy winced. "Are you saying that I should have openly told my boss that I'm going to my friend's place, let me catch up to you in the morning?" Remy stammered but she cut him off. "Remy get the hell out of my apartment." She rolled her eyes walking to her room and slamming the door.

"Merde!" Remy cursed raking a hand through his hair. He turned to follow her but thought better of it. He marched out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hall angrily just as Nathaniel stepped off of the elevator. He rolled midnight blue his eyes at the Cajun about to walk past him.

"Dis all ya fault!" Nathaniel stopped frowning at him as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked truly puzzled by the statement.

"Dis here is all yer fault!"

"What are you on about, LeBeau?"

"Ya evil ass tryin' tah take my Stormy away but I'm on tah ya. Ya won't evah get 'er! Ya hear meh?" Remy's shoulders heaved. Nathaniel noticed that his pupils were dilated.

"You are drunk. Therefore, I will try and forget this immature outburst. Goodnight Mr. LeBeau." He said wearily stepping around Remy but the Cajun grabbed the doctor by his shirt pulling him threatening close to him. Nathaniel stood three inches taller than Remy glaring down into his eyes.

"Naw, ya gonna stay riight dere, I ain't finish talkin' tah ya."

"Get your filthy hands off of me this instant!" He growled. Remy smiled up at him tightening his grip on the Doctor. "I will not say it again."

"Wat? My hands good 'nough fo' Ro but dey ain't good 'nough fo' ya? Ya wanna mon coeur, riight?" his words slurring together.

"**You** aren't good enough for her you loathsome Cajun gutter trash!"

"Dem be fightin' words, mon ami."

"Bring it on mate!" As soon as the words were spoken Remy punched Nathaniel in the face. The Doctor staggered back holding his jaw. He looked up to see Remy throwing a wild left hook. He blocked his attack punching him in the stomach knocking the wind from him then grabbed him by his collar raising him into the air slamming him into the ground. Remy swiped his legs from under him knocking Nathaniel to the ground. He climbed on top of him swinging wildly at the Doctor, who head butted Remy knocking him away. The Cajun groaned rolling away from Nathaniel's foot coming down on him. Remy got to his feet about to punch him when thunder erupted in the hall and the men were separated by fierce winds. Both of them pinned to adjacent walls. They brought their eyes to Ororo floating above the floor her long hair whipped wildly around her.

"ENOUGH!" she growled glaring at the both of them. "This has become old and enough is enough!" Her hands trembled in front of her as released her powers upon them. Soon her entire body trembled as she fought to continue her assault. "I don't understand this . . . ugh . . . this is so meaningless. Just sheer stupidity!" She yelled at them.

"Ororo." Nathaniel began.

"SILENCE!" She yelled at him. "I do not want to hear it!"

"Chere!"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Her trembling became more violent as her eyes drooped. "I GROW TIRED OF THIS!" her left eye closed as she continued whipping them with harsh winds. "I WILL NOT . . . I . . . WIL~" She fainted falling backwards to the hard ground below.

Bright sapphires opened to a dimly lit room. She groaned holding her head her eyes scanning the room. Ororo found Remy sitting on the end of the bed with his back to her and Nathaniel leaning against the wall looking out of the window. His midnight blue eyes traveled to her worry evident in them. She turned her gaze away from him falling on Remy's hazel almost green gaze. He turned away from the harsh glare he received.

"Ya aiight?" He asked over his shoulder.

"You fainted in the hallway." Nathaniel spoke up from his corner of the room. Ororo rose from the bed standing so that she could see both of them. Her arms crossed against her chest as she glared at the two of them.

"So this is what it has come to," she began locking eyes with each of them in turn. "listen, to me and listen to me well, because this is the last time we will have this discussion. Whatever this is going on between the two of you it has got to stop."

"Ororo." She silenced Nathaniel with a hand and his mouth hung open.

"I will be doing the talking. You just listen." Her African accent undeniably thick. Remy cringed knowing she was furious.

"Chere, if ya jus . . ."

"Okay, I could have sworn that I just told you two, that you will not be speaking." Remy dropped his head. "I can not conceive why my best friend," she said pointing a hand at Nathaniel, "and my boyfriend," she pointed her hand at Remy, "can not get along? You both claim to care so much for me but this is how you show me?" They dropped their heads in shame looking everywhere but at her. "No. You will look at me when I speak to you. You had no problem displaying that macho bull-crap outside of my home; therefore, you will listen to me as men!" Her shoulders heaved as they brought their eyes to her angry glare. "You!" She said pointing at Nathaniel, who took a step back."I don't need you to protect me! I am not some damsel in distress! I have been taking care of myself since I was 5 years old on the streets of Cairo. I have journeyed across the Serengeti before I was 12, and I survived! I am not some weak trollop that requires your constant protection!" Nathaniel shrank away from her leaning against the wall his eyes wide. She rolled her gaze to Remy, who swallowed hard. "And you! My father died 17 years ago! You will not control me! You will not tell me who I can and can not talk to, hang with, be around! The nerve of you! I do not dictate to you who to spend your time with and in turn you will do the same!"

"Chere!"

"Remy you say one more word I will toss you about this entire apartment! It will be quite a whirl, don't play with me!" His mouth clamped shut as Nathaniel stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I grow tired of this spat! The little evil shit you do to one another . . . that you don't think I know about! Nathaniel, you sending Remy on these ridiculously insane missions in the name of protecting me!" She spat bitterly. "And Remy usurping Nathaniel's authority at every turn! Disrespecting him in front of the other Marauders, the only reason he has yet to dismiss you is because of me! Yet, you two care so deeply for me. THIS WILL STOP!" she shrilled. The bracelet flashed dangerously. She took a deep breath to settle her anger. "Am I understood?" she said more calmly, "Don't speak just nod your head," she nodded her head for them, "or shake it." she shook her head for them. They both nodded in an affirmative understanding. "Good!" she said with a smile and a clap of her hands. "If we should have to have this conversation again I will strike you both with lightning." Both men's eyes bucked and they visibly twitched. "And, if you believe that this discussion will be needed again in the future, my suggestion to you is wear your rubber boots." They both gulped. "Now, get out!" They sat/stood there looking at her. "It wasn't a request, get the hell out!" She turned away from them.

"Stormy . . ." Thunder rumbled in the room and the wind picked up the objects in the room a low growl rolling out of her chest. She turned on them her eyes milky white with her elemental powers.

"GET OUT!" She exclaimed walking to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. Both men looked at the door sharing a look between each other leaving the apartment. Remy opened the door walking out, but stopped turning around to face Nathaniel. They glared at one another challenging the other for Ororo's affection.

"Ya stay de hell away from Stormy, and dere won't be no problems."

"I wouldn't dream of staying away from her."

"Den we gotta problem."

"It looks that way. I will never stay away from her, and before it's over I will make her mine."

"Not as long as I got anythang tah say 'bout it."

"It matters not what you say."

"Ya betta wear ya rubber boots."

"I wouldn't dare do this her presence, again." Remy grinned looking up at him.

"Good, den! We got da same mind set." Nathaniel's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Dis ain' ovah, mon ami." He growled at him.

"Not by a long shot!" Nathaniel hissed back.

* * *

Well that is chapter 8 folks! I hope you enjoyed it! See you guys next week. Adios!

~Auktober


	9. At Sixes and Sevens

Alright folks I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter is a week late but I will try to stay on schedule from here on out okay. Here's a cyber cookie for my transgression. Well things are about to heat up in the Red Ram a.u. HQ. I wonder what's going to happen? I wonder? Lol! Let's rock!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 9: At Sixes and Sevens

Nathaniel sat on his leather chair with his legs crossed drinking a cup of tea. The morning sun poured in through the glass wall lining the apartment. While looking out of the window, his mind traveled to Ororo and he sighed. He looked up when Regan trudged from the back coming to sit on the couch. Her hair appearance was rumbled and sleepy. He grinned taking a sip from his tea cup. The warm amber liquid easing down his throat coating it.

"Morning." She mumbled sourly raking her hand through her blonde hair pulling it off of her face.

"Good, morning." He took another sip from his tea cup. "I did not hear you come in last night." He watched her shrug her shoulder as she tucked her legs underneath her.

"I went for a ride on my bike." He nodded his head. "So what's your progress with Ororo?" He chuckled.

"She threatened to strike me with lightning last night. What's your progress with Remy?" He remarked sipping from his tea cup. She grinned followed by a giggle.

"What happened?"

"Well I talked to her about Remy's power issue and she bucked against me . . . as predicted." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Later on, I suppose she and Remy had an altercation which she kicked him out of her flat and he bumped into me. I guess the blooming pillock figured that I would be the source for him to take his frustration out on and we got into a fight. Ororo broke us apart then fainted. We took her to her flat and she ripped us a new one. I have never seen her so angry, well . . . not with me anyway." He said with a shrug but he turned back to Regan. "She took complete control of the situation. She forbade us to speak as she prattled on about Remy and I getting along or else." He chuckled sipping from the cup. "She told me," He said pointing at himself, "that she can take care of herself, and told Remy that he will not control her. After completely ripping us to shreds, she kicked us out of her flat slamming the door behind her." Regan laughed out loud laying on her side. Nathaniel chuckled as well. "You are laughing at my misfortune?"

"It turned you on didn't it?" He laughed out right his head fell backward against the back of the chair. "It got you all hot and bothered!" His face was a bright shade of red from blush and laughing so hard.

"My God, yes!" He placed the cup on the table in front of him. "I had to think of my lab exploding or her dying or something tragic happening to you just to keep myself under control." He laughed harder and Regan joined in his merriment. He shook his head. "I'd never had a female that I viewed in a romantic sense, that would dare think to silence me, and be regal about it. Ororo silenced me not once but twice. She actually frightened me a tick."

"You masochist!" She said joining in his laughter again.

"No, I guess I like strong women. Correction I like that strong woman. I had to watch the video feed again when I arrived to the flat. No other woman would ever be able to speak to me that way. She's certainly special."

"I told you . . . you're not going to be able to push her around. You push her she pushes back."

"Well, now I have to play the whipped dog begging for forgiveness today. Damn, that filthy Cajun!"

"Hey!" Nathaniel sighed.

"Oh, I forgot you actually like that wanker!" He growled leaning on his fist. "I'm a patient man but damn it I want her really badly. So bad that I can taste her. She haunts my dreams, my thoughts, and my urges I need her now!"

"I told you I could arrange it. Slip one quick little illusion in her mind and she'll think you're Remy."

"No," he shook his head. "I want her to come to me willingly. For some strange reason or another I don't want to just take her, I want it to be mutual. I need her to need me the way I need her."

"Well, patience is a virtue with a woman like Ororo." She said picking up his cup drinking his tea.

"I was drinking that."

"Not anymore."

* * *

Ororo stepped off of the elevator on sub-level two walking toward Betsy's room. The doors whooshed opened as Ororo approached the sensors. She found Betsy reading a magazine.

"Hey girly!" She said happily putting the magazine to the side.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, Dr. Essex gave me a antidote to flush my system of all the toxins those bloody Bastards put in me." Ororo took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Betsy's amethyst eyes searched Ororo's sapphires. "What has got you so glum?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ballocks!"

"Excuse me?" Ororo raised one white eyebrow. Betsy locked eyes with her searching her sapphires carefully.

"Either you can tell me or I'll just read your mind." Ororo smiled at her shaking her head.

"So you're a telepath?" Betsy nodded her head.

"Among other things."

"But I came to check on you."

"It would appear that I need to check on you, flower." Betsy and Ororo shared a look. Ororo turned away tugging at a strand dangling from her tank top.

"I typically don't open up to people, especially after only meeting them the day before."

"I know darling but I can assure you I am one that you can trust." Ororo looked skeptical but felt herself trust her.

"Alright . . . I have a question for you." Betsy nodded her head. "Have you ever loved someone with your entire being but hate them at the same time?" Betsy chuckled.

"I am slightly ashamed to admit that I have."

"Then I know that you're the person to talk to about this." Betsy smiled taking Ororo's hand into her own. She sighed closing her eyes. "My boyfriend, Remy, I love him with my soul but he is suspicious of my best male friend's intentions. Yet, I can not control the next person. If we, he and I, are in a relationship . . . why can't he trust me? I am so tired of arguing with him about the same thing. I fear, that I will need to . . ."

"Leave him." Ororo nodded her head. "The friend? Is there any proof to Remy's suspicions about him?"

"Nathaniel has not shown me what Remy raves on about. Yet, I have noticed that Nathaniel does retaliate against Remy whenever he does something to me that makes me sad."

"Dr. Essex's is your friend?" Ororo nodded her head. "That is one sexy bloke."

"I know!" They shared a laugh. "I just don't think that Nathaniel is interested in me in that way, at least not anymore. He once told me that he would pursue me if Remy were not in the picture but he hasn't made any advances towards me."

"Yet, Remy thinks that there's something going on?"

"Yes. It's frustrating to keep having to defend yourself when you are innocent!" she sighed tiredly. "And now Regan has wormed her way into Remy's eyes, but I trust him to do the right thing. I don't bug him about his relationship with her or what her intentions might be, because I trust him."

"And you want the same in return."

"Exactly."

"Well, Ororo, do you have feelings for Essex?"

"He's been my rock throughout this entire ordeal. My hero, even. He's been helping me to control my powers, which if they were to get out of control . . . it wouldn't be pretty." She paused looking at her hands. "I fear what could happen should my powers rage out of control. I did lose control a few months ago and he was right there. He could have left me to die, but he stood right there helping me. Phillippa told me I flat lined and he wouldn't stop until he brought me back . . ."

"So you do have feelings for him." Ororo shrugged as she nodded her head.

"I've been pulling away from him because of them, and he called me on it last night."

"It wouldn't be hard to develop feelings for someone that has done all that you said he has done. As you said he has been a hero for you."

"Yeah, but I was so angry last night that I exploded on both of them. I fear he may never want talk to me again, and if he were to go away . . . "

"The thought of it makes you sad."

"You're really easy to talk to Betsy." They shared a laugh but the telepath became serious.

"Well girly you have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to know what your feelings are exactly for Essex. You might need to take a break from Remy to explore them."

"But I love Remy."

"Then you need to sever ties with Essex."

"But I . . ."

"Or wait and see if you got through to them last night. If you weren't successful in reaching them then the argument will arise again. I know it's not what you want to hear but you need to or someone is going to get badly hurt. From what you told me about Essex . . . there is no doubt, that man loves you. No man will risk as much as you have told me for just any damsel in distress, and what you speak of Remy, he appears to be a very territorial man." Ororo nodded her head. "And with you having two intense men vying for your affection. Flower, it won't end well."

"I don't want to loose either of them. Nathan is my best friend, I have shared things with him, terrible things that I have done and he doesn't judge me for it, but Remy is the love of my life. I have never loved another the way I love him but . . ."

"I know."

_Ororo, will you meet me in the training facility please?_

_Yeah._

"I have to go. My training session is about to start."

"Think about what I said, Ororo. You don't have to make a decision today, or this week even, but a decision will have to be made, soon." Ororo smiled at her she hugged Betsy, who stiffened slightly before relaxing in Ro's embrace.

"Thank you. I haven't had anyone to share this with thank you, so much Betsy."

"Anytime, love. I'm here for you."

* * *

Remy slowly walked down the hallway standing before Ororo's door. He raked a hand through his auburn-brownish hair. He raised his fist to the door knocking softly after receiving no response. He reached into his pocket pulling out his key slipping it into the lock. Remy entered into the apartment finding it neat and clean as usual. His hazel eyes roamed the room before making his way to the back of the apartment. He sighed entering her room but she was no where to be found.

"Merde!" he groaned walking into the room fully. "She mus' be trainin' wit dat monsta!" Her bed was made up and the blinds were wide open. The sun poured into the beautifully decorated earth-toned room. He sighed once again walking out of the room. He passed an opened door and entered the room. It was filled with plants and flowers of all kinds. "Ro's sanctuary." He said with a lazy smile on his face. His hand reached out caressing a plant's leaf. It flopped back into place. His eye landed on an orchid in bloom and chuckled. "So she brough' de damn flower back tah life, huh." His mind traveled to the Bahamas were she found it dying. She convinced him to allow her to bring it back with them. He walked backward out of the room walking to the front door leading out of the apartment. As he exited he saw Regan walking towards him from Nathaniel's apartment.

"Hey, Remy!" She said approaching him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Hiya, petite."

"You look so sad, what's wrong?" She asked closing the gap between them.

"I mighta messed up bad."

"With Ororo?" He nodded. She tugged on his arm.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Come on, you need to get out of here."

"Wat?"

"We need to come up with a way to help you make things right with her. You can tell me what you did on the way." he laughed at her as she drug him down the hall to the elevator.

"Ya a reall' good friend, petite."

"I know. Come on."

* * *

Nathaniel stood in the center of the training facility with his arms behind his back. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Ororo wore a face of indifference as she approached him.

"Hello, Ororo." He offered looking at her with sad eyes. She looked at him.

"Hey."

"Before we get started . . . um . . . I need to say something." she sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor but nodded her head. He cleared his throat nervously his eyes darting away from her. "I sincerely apologize, without hesitation, for my behavior last night. It was unacceptable. I have never seen you so angry with me before. I never want to make you feel that way about me ever again." Her face softened around the edges giving him the strength to continue. "Last night you declared that you are not in need of my protection, but as long as you are on this earth I will protect you. I do not really care what you might think of that notion, but from here on out I will be more cognizant of your feelings. I am guilty of selfishly protecting you." he paused swallowing hard. "Ororo, you are best friend, my only friend. I have shared with you very dark tales about me and you didn't flinch. You understood. I am a billionaire but you could care-less about my money or what I could do for you with it. You don't know how refreshing that is for me. To be truly able to relax with another. I care for you so very deeply." Tears shimmered in her eyes. "I need you in my life. So, Ororo Munroe" He bowed his head " . . . I humbly ask of your forgiveness." he raised to his full height looking down at her. "You do not have to forgive me today or even tomorrow but I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me." The tears she fought to contained drizzled down her cheeks. She jumped into his arms clinging to him.

"I forgive you Nathaniel Essex! I forgive you." She cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly against him smiling deviously, proud of himself. She raised her tear stained face to he's, looking into Nathaniel's now solemn yet relieved eyes. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. He placed her back on the ground. She sniffled as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know what I would have done if you said no. You might have incurred a stalker." They shared a laugh. "I feared that you would not even come to the training session. That you would not want anything to do with me. I can not bare to think of losing you. I love you, Ro. As I said you're my only friend."

"I love you too, Nate." She giggled at him.

"I have Regan but she's my daughter . . . she has to love me. You choose to, and that means the world to me."

"The Goddess smiled upon me when she placed you into my life."

"No, she smiled upon us both." he his rested hand against her cheek and she leaned into his palm her eyes closing. "Um . . . well although I am happy with our reunion. This is getting a little too sappy for me."

"You Brits are too stiff."

"Well I am an Englishman, darling."

"Are you this stiff in romantic relationships?" She asked her brow arched at him.

"No, Miss smart arse!" she laughed at him as he rolled his eyes. "I am fully capable of being quite warm, actually."

"Oh, really." she peered into his sensual midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." he said with a shrug. Sending her an intense look. "Quite." a chill fluttered in her belly. "Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Regan and Remy sat across from one another outside at a quaint restaurant. The noon sun spilled over them and the crowd that they sat among. The umbrella blocked most of the harsh rays.

"So you really screwed up then?" Remy shook his head taking a sip of his red wine. He brought his hazel eyes up to her finding her putting a spinach leaf from her salad into her mouth.

"Oui, Remy dun reall' stepped in it dis time." He sighed pushing his plate away leaning back in the chair. "Dis Cajun jus keep makin' a mess o' thangs. I kno' wat I'm doin' tah Stormy is pushin' 'er away but I can't help it. All I t'ink 'bout is keepin 'er tah meh but I jus get desperate! All I kno' is fightin' fo' wat I wan', but dealin' wit Ro is a delicate process." Regan giggled thinking about her conversation with Nathaniel this morning. "De Chere's so stubborn an' headstrong." Remy chuckled at the thought. "I don't kno' petite."

"Well, have you thought about doing what she asked of you?"

"Wat's dat, petite?"

"Trying to get along with my, Father? He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I beg tah differ, mon petite. Dat man be up tah sumt'ing. Remy jus can't trust 'im."

"Are you thinking about Ororo or yourself the reason you won't try?" He looked at her shoveling down more salad. He chuckled.

"How ya get so wise, petite?"

"Born that way I guess." she wiped her mouth on the napkin, smiling at him. "But seriously, put yourself in Ororo's shoes . . . just for a moment." she sighed. "Even after I attacked her which nearly killed her, which I apologized for many times by the way, you are here having lunch with me. You have been hanging out with me a lot in past few months. We've become friends, close ones in fact. Does she ever harp on you being around me?" Remy shook his head. "What makes you so bad is that Nathaniel hasn't done anything directly to you. As I said before I nearly got everyone killed. Sure, he threatens to take her away from you but has he made any advances on those threats?" Remy shook his head again. "Then you my friend are being a selfish bastard." she said taking a sip of her wine. He glared at her and she shrugged placing the glass on the table. "If I were Ororo, I would leave you and be with Nathaniel, but I am not her which is a good thing for you." Remy laughed out loud.

"I suppose ya right, mon petite."

"Of course I am." she said with a smile. "Think about that when you start one of your self-righteous rants to her. She may really strike you with lightening next time."

"Thank you, Regan, fo' bein' a really good friend. I need ya tah keep dis Cajun straight."

"Anytime, Remy. You ready to head back?"

"Yeah." Remy dropped the money on the table and took her hand in he's leading her from the restaurant. Heat fluttered in her stomach as she leaned on his arm. He smiled down at her as they walked down the street to headquarters, which was three blocks away.

* * *

Victor and Vertigo stood near the rear entrance of the building talking. He paused sniffing the air a small smile breached his face as he turned in the direction of the pleasurable scent. Ororo rounded the corner walking towards them.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing?" She asked politely but her eyes were pure business.

"Nuthing much, Ro just going over a mission we're about to take. What's up?" Victor replied to her question, smiling at her. She smiled back quickly focusing on her purpose.

"Umm, have either of you seen, Remy? I really need to talk to him." Vertigo shook her head no frowning slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Vertigo asked her. Ororo nodded her head a phony smile pulling on her lips. Victor inhaled deeply and looked over his shoulder.

"He's over there." Victor said looking out of the glass doors Ororo followed his line of sight and gasped. She saw Regan leaning on Remy's arm smiling up at him. She saw him kiss her forehead, and her stomach lurched.

"Thank you, Victor." She said walking away from them at a quick pace.

"Ro!" Vertigo called after her but she did not stop reaching the elevator. She pressed the button repeatedly until one of the elevators opened its doors. Ororo quickly jumped inside pressing the top floor. Her pulse pounded in her jugular as heat rose in her body. Her eyes burned and her breaths came out ragged.

"Help me Goddess." she moaned as she felt a wave a nausea hit her hard. She clamped a hand over her mouth the floor spun beneath her. "I'm losing him. My Goddess, I'm losing him." She shook her head. The doors opened and she stumbled out of the elevator using the wall to drag herself down the hall. Her vision blurred and she whimpered gasping as everything became black.

* * *

After a hot shower, Nathaniel stood in his kitchen. His midnight eyes roaming over the contents of his refrigerator and nothing appealed to him. He closed the door back walking to his room falling backward on the bed. _I wonder what Ororo is doing right now? I wonder . . . would she be interested in having a late lunch with me? Hmm. That sounds like a wonderful idea._ He pulled himself from the bed grabbing a camel colored blazer from the closet heading from the room. He walked out of his home locking the door behind him. Nathaniel rounded the corner and found someone laying on the floor. He frowned rushing towards them.

"Ororo?" he broke out into a full run. "Ororo?" He pulled her over on to her back. She had a scrape above her right eye brow. "Come on darling, say something." He urged her. He heard a moan escape her mouth as her head rolled against his arm. Nathaniel reached into his coat pocket pulling out his cell phone. "Assemble a team, Ororo has fainted. I am bringing her to you right now. No, I have her just have everything ready." He growled into the phone. He tossed the device into is pocket scooping her up into his arms walking to the elevator. "Computer take me directly to the Medical facility allow no one to stop the elevators."

"Yes, Doctor." Nathaniel looked down at Ororo in his arms noticing that the blood from the scrape was mixing with her white hair.

"What is wrong with you my love?" He whispered to her unconscious form. "It matters not I will take care of you. Worry not." He looked up as the doors slid open. The medical team was waiting at the elevator. He placed her on the bed and they rolled her down the long hallway.

"What seems to be the issue?" One of the surgeons asked Nathaniel as they ran along the bed.

"Last night she fainted and I assumed that she fainted again. She appears to have hit her head in the fall."

"Sir, we're going to run some test to find out what the issue is and we're going to stitch up her wound."

"I want to know any and everything that is wrong with her. I am commanding you to tell everything. You will report to me, I will be the lead physician in her case, understand?" The surgeon nodded his head guiding her bed into a testing room. Nathaniel stood in the observation area watching the scene unfold. _I knew there was something wrong with you. But we're going to get to the bottom of it soon._

* * *

Remy and Regan entered the building still holding hands. Vertigo rolled her eyes at Remy as she walked away.

"Wat de hell her problem?" Victor chuckled his eyes following Vertigo's retreating form. He turned his royal blue gaze to Remy and Regan.

"Your frail jus came by lookin' fer ya. After she saw ya kissing on Regan, she got kind of upset and ran away." Regan winced and locked eyes with the Cajun.

"Merde!" He cursed looking at Victor, "Which, way did she go?" Victor chuckled shrugging his shoulder. "Which way Sabertooth?"

"Why ya yelling at me?" He chuckled louder his canines showing. Regan entered his mind with a small frown of concentration.

"She took the elevator." Remy ran toward them without a second look he pressed the button for one to come to him. He stood in front of the silver doors impatiently waiting as he continuously pressed the button but the elevators seemed frozen. He cursed again and took the stairs. He heaved up the stairs in record timing a look of determination in his eyes. Remy walked up to her door standing there breathing hard. He closed his eyes knocking on the door. No reply.

"Ro?" He knocked again. "Fuck it!" He reached into his pocket for his key slipping it into the lock entering the apartment. Hope hung on his heart but he found the apartment empty for the second time to day. Remy took a seat on the couch and hung his head waiting for her return. _Dis Cajun jus keep fuckin' up!_ He scolded himself in his mind.

* * *

Nathaniel sat in the chair watching her sleep. He smiled at her soft snores leaving her chest. _You are too beautiful to be mortal. Humans just do not look like you. You are a goddess, my goddess and nothing will tear me away from you. You are mine!_ He reached out a hand tucking hair behind her ears. _I need to . . . just once. _He rose from his chair leaning over her sleeping form. His midnight eyes scanned over her angelic face. He leaned in seeking her lips pressing he's to hers. She stirred underneath him and he sat back in his chair watching her settle back into the pillows. Nathaniel's heart pounded in his chest after tasting the forbidden fruit of the goddess. He found a small smile tugging at her lips as her head fell in his direction. He chuckled at her. _So you liked it too, huh? There are many more where that came from. _The heart monitor beeped with every rise and fall of her chest. Nathaniel took her small hand into he's engulfing it. Her eyes slowly opened landing on Essex smiling at her. She smiled back watching him for a moment.

"Hey, Nate." she said simply her eyes blinking slowly.

"Hello, Ro." He brushed her forehead with his thumb careful to mind her bandage.

"I passed out again?" Nathaniel nodded his head.

"You got quite a lump there too. I personally stitched you up myself. I wanted to make sure that the scarring would be minimum." Ororo smiled at him.

"Control freak." He laughed at her.

"In regards to you . . . damn right I am. Does it hurt?" She shook her head no. He brushed a thumb across the bandage testing the security of it. "Woman, when it comes to your health and life, I swear you have me at sixes and sevens." She frowned at him.

"Huh?"

"You're making me crazy! In total disarray. Sixes and sevens!" They shared a laugh. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be." The door slid open revealing a doctor with a clipboard. Nathaniel rose from his seat walking towards the doctor. "Did you do the cat scan?" The doctor nodded handing Nathaniel the clipboard. "And the blood work?" The doctor nodded again winking at Ororo, who giggled. Nathaniel's blue eyes scanned the results of all the test and his eyes bucked at the end result. "Are you sure?" His eyes narrowed at the doctor.

"Yes sir. I had everything checked twice. Just like you told me too."

"What? What's wrong? Is it bad?" Ororo sat up in the bed fear etched in her features. Nathaniel caught her eyes slowly looking away. "Nathan? Please, tell me. You're scaring me."

"Well, love . . . it appears that you are 3 months pregnant."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Well that's that! When I think of Nathaniel, Jason Issacs always seems to come to mind. Check it out, you might have the same idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review. Tell me what you think. Well see you next week folks. Adios!

~Auktober


	10. The Shift

Hey good people! I'm back with the weekly update! Did ya miss me? I certainly missed you guys. Lol! As I said in the last chapter things are starting to heat up. I'm excited about what is going on and I hope that you like it. Remember that if you have any questions to hesitate to ask. Well you know the drill, let's rock!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Marvel Characters and I do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 10: The Shift

Nathaniel and Ororo rode the elevator in silence. He spared her a glance looking back at the ground. The elevator dinged as the doors slid back. Stepping out of the elevator they walked side by side in a zombie like state. They arrived at her door. He looked down at her and her face was vacant, as empty as when she heard the news.

"Ororo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She shook her head no as she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not Nathan. I'm going to be a mother and . . . I'm not ready yet. I don't know how to be a mother. Yet, here I am less than six months away from being one. What in the hell am I suppose to do with a child?" she rolled her eyes to the ground. He grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"Ororo . . . no one said that raising a child would be easy, and whenever you need me, you know what to do and where I am." She stared into his beautiful eyes and broke. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him. "There, there, we will get through this." She raised her eyes to him.

"I . . . what if I'm a terrible mother? What if my child hates me? What if I can't give it what it needs."

"Ororo, you are one of the most warm and understanding people I have ever met. Naturally nurturing. This child is quite possibly the luckiest infant coming into the world." She pulled herself together willing the tears to stop. She wiped her face and straightened her back looking regal as ever.

"Well, enough of that." she combed her hair with her fingers. Nathaniel smiled at her strength.

"That's my girl." He grabbed her chin once again.

"I have to tell Remy." Nathaniel winced at the sound of his name but recovered his face quickly before Ororo noticed.

"Yes, of course. Do you need me to see you inside?"

"No, Nathan, you've done so much already. I'm just going to take a warm bath and go to bed. I would love a stiff drink right about now but alas, I can not." She raised up on her toes kissing his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered slipping the key into the lock. He waved good bye as he made his way to his apartment. He quickly made it down the hall his skin paling to the ghostly white shade, his midnight blue eyes turning hot red, the blood colored diamond appearing in the center of his forehead. Rage shook at his very core as he arrived at his door unlocking and entering quickly. He quickly made his way to his small bar pouring himself a scotch downing the glass in once gulp then fixing another downing it as well. He growled throwing the glass at the window shattering the cup.

"ARGH! GODDAMN IT!" He yelled leaning over the table his hair falling into his eyes. "BLOODY HELL!" He flung everything off the table throwing the table across the room. "THAT WRETCHED FILTHY CAJUN!" He roared as he stood upright breathing hard straightening his back. He looked over as Regan ran from the back looking at him with sleepy scared eyes.

"Nathan? What's wrong?" He took deep breaths. His skin turned back to the tan pigment, his eyes returned to the midnight blue shade, and the diamond absorbed into his skin. He looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Ororo's pregnant . . . with Remy's child." She sighed walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Father."

"I can't loose her . . . not when I was so close . . ." He trailed off looking off into space. Regan shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. We continue on as planned, but things will have to be changed and pushed up a little faster."

"That Cur has impregnated my Windrider! With his bastard seed!" He growled his eyes turning red briefly.

"Nathaniel we continue on as planned. You hear me? The plan is still in affect." he nodded at her as he took a seat on the couch. "Although, we have to change a few things around." His head nodded laying against the back of the couch. She snuggled beside him resting her ear against his chest.

"Damn!"

"What?" she raised up looking at him.

"I just destroyed my favorite scotch glass."

* * *

Ororo entered her apartment finding Remy sleeping on her couch. She sighed shuffling forward taking a seat across from him on the opposite couch. She watched him sleep for a while until his hazel eyes fluttered opened. He glanced up at her before sitting up. He frowned at the bandage on her forehead.

"Hey, mon amour." He ended the silence trying to catch her eye but she refused to look at him.

"Hello, Remy." He winced at the coldness she used to speak his name. He scratched his head.

"Where ya been at? It's 2:00 o'clock in de mornin', chere." He was met with an icy glare and silence.

"In the Medical Facility." He winced once again dropping his head.

"Why didn't ya call meh?" He whispered shame on his face. "I been here waitin' on ya since dis afternoon. Since ya ran . . ."

"Nathaniel found me unconscious in the hallway. I didn't want to bother you." She said cutting him off. Remy glared at her.

"Ya kno' betta dan dat gurl!" He growled. "I woulda came! Don't ya evah~"

"I have something important to tell you." she cut him off. Remy's heart began pounding in his chest. He shook his head.

"Non, ya can't lea'e meh. Naw, ya can tell meh anythang but I ain' lettin' ya go. I don' kno' wat ya saw wit me an' Regan! We jus' friends, chere. I love ya more dan anythang, aiight?" He licked his lips dropping his head. He looked up at her and saw that damn mask she wore to hide from him and it scared him. "Ro I kno' thangs been rough between us but dontcha ya give up on us. Look, I'm sorry fo' every stupid thang I dun' did, aiight. Jus don' lea'e meh." Ororo smiled at him a tired smile. She caught the fear in his eyes and she felt assured that the Goddess had heard her prayer. _Thank you bright lady._

"No, I have something else to tell you." Remy released a sigh of relief running his hands over his face.

"Thank de Lawd! Gurl I don't kno' what I woulda dun' if ya was 'bout tah lea'e meh." His smile dropped when he noticed the solemness of her expression and fear gripped him again. "Chere? Wat da doctors say? Is it bad?"

"That depends."

"Remy not followin' mon coeur." She exhaled wearily catching his eyes again. "Please tell meh, mon amour. We can get thro' it." Ororo shifted uncomfortably on the couch her hands clasped between her thighs.

"Remy, you and I . . . we're going to have a baby." she searched his face. His mouth hung open as they sat in silence. Seconds ticked to minutes and the silence carried on. "Well are you going to say anything?" He burst into a fit a laughter he held his sides looking at her. She smiled at him his happiness infectious.

"Good Lawd! We gon' have a family?" she nodded her head. "Mon coeur! We gon' have a family!" He ran to her capturing her body into his arms. He kissed her with the passion of a dying man. Tears streamed down his face mixing with hers. He kissed her until oxygen was in demand he held her out his eyes searching her face. "Jean Luc or Imena?" She laughed from her soul wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't know my love, but there is a baby growing inside of me."

"It don' even matta! Remy gonna be a Daddy! Les, celebrate!" He kissed her tear stained cheeks. He scooped her up into his arms taking her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next few days were quiet and passion filled between the two lovers. Remy and Ororo stayed wrapped up in one another trapped in Ororo's apartment. The lovers made up for the stormy days of their beautiful relationship over and over again. The knocks on the threshold of their paradise was met with silence. Yet the weekend was over and it was time to mingle with the outside world.

"Do we hav' tah, Chere?" He groaned pulling her back against him in the bed. She giggled squirming in his arms laughing out loud when his after five whiskers brushed against her sensitive back.

"Yes, baby! We need to get out of the apartment. Phillippa has been blowing me up and Betsy gets out of the Medical Facility today. I need to help her get settled into her apartment."

"So de ninja chick gon' stay den?"

"Yeah. Nathaniel asked her to join us and I sort of asked her to join. I feel such a connection to her. It was instantaneous, baby." She spoke her eyes in deep thought.

"Sorta liike us?"

"Yeah."

"Ya remember how we met, mon amour?" Ororo laughed out loud leaning her head against his chest.

"In the Boom-Boom Room."

"Oui, ya stole Remy wallet! I chased ya all ovah New Orleans, chere!" They laughed together. "It didn' e'en matta. I jus wanted tah see ya again." She smiled turning in his arms kissing his lips. She caught his hazel gaze.

"I wanted to see you again too, and the Goddess had a plan for us all along."

"I'm mighty glad she did." he sought her lips rolling her over. She giggled and squirmed away. She got out of bed walking towards the bathroom.

"No! Remy that's how we got stuck in here yesterday! No, get up right now, we're getting dressed." He groaned watching as she disappeared into the bathroom. Remy rolled out of bed preparing for the day.

* * *

Nathaniel sat at his large cherry wood desk staring off into space leaning on his fist. His mind going over all he had to accomplish today but had no desire to do. The company's figures for the week laid in front of him but he could care-less about them. He had a board meeting in a few hours he was contemplating not attending. He was a wreck of conflicting emotions. He had not seen Ororo in the flesh in four whole days and it was hell on him. More than he would like to admit. What was she doing to him? _Ororo. _He raked a hand through his long ebony hair. He groaned as it fell back into his face. _Maybe I should cut it or at least have pulled it back._ He sighed in an irritated manner. His phone rang pulling him from his thoughts. Snatching the receiver up,

"Essex." his midnight blue eyes stared ahead. "Yes, send him in." He replaced the receiver on the hook. Nathaniel looked up as Victor lumbered into the room. He walked up to Nathan's desk looking down at him.

"Yeah, you called me?" Nathaniel chuckled, slightly amused by Victor's aggravation.

"Yes, Mr. Creed. I did call you." Victor shrugged his royal blue eyes staring at Nathan, who reached into his desk pulling out a small black box. He pushed it out on to the front of the desk. "It is time." Victor smiled broadly nodding his head.

"It's about damn time. I figured you would've called sooner."

"Well . . . the time is now."

"All of it?"

"All of it." Nathaniel answered back nodding his head. Victor chuckled happily.

"It would be my honor, Mr. Sinister."

"No, the honor is all mine."

* * *

After leaving Betsy in the Medical Facility Remy and Ororo walked to the park to enjoy the agreeable weather. The warm sun peeked between the trees where they sat. A cool breeze flowed through the leaves gently tugging at them, it would be autumn soon. Ororo leaned comfortably against Remy, who leaned against the tree trunk. She inhaled deeply closing her eyes.

"See, isn't this nice?" She spoke softly. "We needed to get out, we've been coped up in that apartment since . . . . Thursday! Oh my Goddess, Remy we have been in that apartment for 4 days."

"If it wus up tah meh we still be dere." Remy said casually.

"It's too bad that Betsy had to stay in the Medical facility an extra day. She would have loved it out here."

"Ya da lil' ninja coulda used sum' sun. She gettin' kinda pale in dere." Ororo elbowed him in the ribs as he laughed at his own joke. "Ya kno' she need sum' color, chere."

"Leave Betsy alone." She giggled at his merriment. They sat in comfortable silence just taking in the tranquil atmosphere. "I think it's a girl." She said breaking the quiet.

"I hope so. I always wanted a lil' gurl, tah spoil, but I want a son first tho'." Ororo turned in his arms to look at him.

"Why is that?" He shrugged looking away from her.

"Tah carry on meh Father's name and tah take care o' de younga ones." She kissed his jaw. "But if we have a gurl den . . . I pray she get ya eyes."

"I want her to have your eyes."

"I tell ya wat . . . she can have one o' ya eyes and one o' mine. How about dat?"

"Deal." They laughed at each other. Ororo settle back against him. The comfortable quiet rose between them again. They both retreating to their thoughts. _Nathaniel had to be wrong. Remy's powers are completely under control. He has been with me four days and he has been the Remy that I have missed. I guess the doctor was wrong._ She chuckled to herself. Remy looked at her.

"Wat got my Stormy so tickled?"

"Oh, nothing baby. I was just thinking about what Nathaniel and I were discussing about your powers." Remy swallowed hard his mouth running dry.

"Wat he say?"

"He said that you were losing control of your empathic powers."

"Who told him dat?"

"Oh, he discerned it on his own, but you have been with me for four days and you have not attacked me or anything of that nature."

"Is that riight, chere." She nodded against him. "Wat else he told ya?" Ororo frowned catching the desperation in his voice. She turned around looking at him and fear was in his eyes.

"Was there any truth to what Nathaniel shared with me? Are you not in control of your powers?"

"Wat else did dat Son o' gun tell ya?" His blood drummed against his ears as the heat rose in his body from his very core. His fear churning his emotions.

"Remy did you intentionally put me and your child in danger?" she asked her eyes narrowing at him.

"Ro wat else did he tell ya?" she got up to her feet looking down at him. She began pacing back and forth. "Ro wat else did Sinister tell ya?"

"Nathaniel isn't the sinister one in this! You are! How dare you keep something like this from me." He jumped to his feet grabbing her by her arms.

"Ya take dat back!"

"Get off me!"

"Wat did he tell ya!" he yelled at her. "Did he sho' ya anythang?"

"What? India?"

"Merde! Dat Son o' bitch!" Ororo struggled against him.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" He quickly released her.

"Oh my God, Ro, I'm sorry chere!"

"Why would you keep this from me? You know my struggle and how I feel about honesty! I was open with you about my powers, maybe I could have helped you! How could you put me in danger like that and not tell me. I would never do that to you!"

"Ro?" His breathing becoming erratic.

"You know how important it is to me to keep you safe. How could you? Especially after finding out about your child?"

"Ro?"

"That's reckless! You are reckless! What else have you kept from me?"

"Ro?" he growled his eyes peering into hers. She glared back at him.

"What is that suppose to do make me shut-up? Are you silencing me?" She scuffed her eyes became white with power. "I need to think. I'm out of here." She summoned the winds and flew away. He watched after her desperately. His fists were bright ruby red with his kinetic powers. Remy looked over his shoulder at the pleased chuckle coming from Victor Creed. He glared at the feral mutant.

"Looks like yer frail don't like to obey ya." He chuckled again. Remy growled.

"Gon' 'way from here, Creed. I ain't in de mood fo' ya."

"Uh-oh, I guess I better just tuck tail and run then." he laughed harder slapping his thighs. Remy began walking away to pay Nathaniel a visit. "Where ya goin'? Too angry for a quick conversation?"

"Fuck ya, Creed." he said over his shoulder walking away. Victor found a rock on the ground he picked up and threw it at Remy hitting him in the back. Remy whirled around and charged at him. Victor smiled and prepared himself for impact. Remy threw a wild right hook at Sabertooth he ducked and wrapped his arms around the Cajun's waist slamming him to the ground. Remy head butted him tossing him to the side. He got on top of Creed punching him repeatedly with his glowing fists. Victor stopped struggling underneath him laying there. Remy got to his feet stumbling away. His now red on black eyes glared into the feral mutant. "I warned ya not to fuck wit meh!" He growled as he took off in a full sprint. Victor opened his eyes a broad smile peeling his bloody lips. He brought his hand to his face looking at the empty syringe.

"Game. Set. Match! This oughta be fun."

* * *

Nathaniel sat at his desk going over some perspectives when he heard a knock on the door followed by the telephone ringing. He answered the phone just as the person on the other side entered. His heart fluttered as he saw Ororo burst through his doors. Her sapphire eyes searching for him and relief filled them when she saw him.

"Yes, Paulina, everything is well. Thank you." He looked at her face which was tear stained and sad. He stood walking around the desk. She ran to him jumping into his arms. He held her, her feet dangling above the ground.

"You were right. Nathan you were right." She whimpered crying into the shoulder of his black suit jacket. He grinned devilishly. "How could I be so stupid! The signs were there." He placed her on the ground leading her to the futon in the corner of the office. He sat her down following suit.

"What about love?"

"Remy. He has been losing control of his powers. When I told him that you told me he zoned out and was demanding that I tell him everything! I told him I knew about India and . . . "

"He did not hurt you did he?"

"No! Of course not! But he kept things from me. So in a way yes." She said sadly looking at the ground.

"Ororo, maybe he felt that he was protecting you. Maybe he did not want you to worry."

"Nathaniel, I have a right to know!" She sighed, "What if I didn't tell him about my powers going in and out of control? That would be pretty dangerous for him if I were to flip out on him. Say I accidently struck him with lightning. That's a little to a lot like betrayal! If I didn't warn him that it could happen!" Nathaniel nodded his head.

"I definitely see your point. I'm sure he did not mean it the way you are taking it. Men, we have to be strong for the women in our lives. It is my assumption that he did not want to appear weak to you."

"Nathan, just because you need help does not make you weak. That was a life lesson that I repeatedly had to learn, the hard way." Memories of her past flashed passed her eyes. She held herself the look in her eyes becoming distant. "We have to help him." Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, love. It would appear that Mr. LeBeau wants nothing to do with me."

"Nate? I don't know what to do. He needs me but he won't let me in. Remy has never purposely deceived me and I . . . I am lost." She looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Ororo." He pulled her to him and she allowed him. She wrapped her arms around him inhaling his comforting scent. "I am here for you, always." She raised up to look at him. She frowned looking at his hair noticing it for the first time. "What's the matter?"

"Your hair . . ." she reached out hand running her fingers through it from root to tip. His long bone straight ebony hair was parted on the right resting against his chest. It was soft and silky beneath her fingertips. "It's so beautiful." He blushed enjoying her caresses. She giggled. "I am not sure but I could have sworn you just blushed."

"Um . . . you are quite mistaken."

"No, no you blushed."

"Alright, it is a possibility." They shared a laugh. He shrugged. "I was actually thinking about cutting it."

"Please don't. It's gorgeous. Black like a starless night." she spoke touching it again. "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable. I know you aren't the touchy feelly type."

"No, what you are doing actually feels quite nice." He grinned at her losing himself in her eyes. She smiled back catching his stare. "Ororo . . ." he whispered as they began leaning into one another. Their lips almost connecting when he heard a commotion outside of the office. He jumped up as the door was slung open. Nathaniel stood in front of Ororo shielding her from any harm as Remy marched through the doors. Nathaniel gasped seeing his eyes, that were red on black, glaring angrily at him.

"So ya told Ro 'bout India, huh?"

"Mr. LeBeau please enter the office and keep your voice down." He growled at Remy, who approached him threateningly. Red on black eyes fell on Ororo, who stood shaking her head.

"Mon coeur! So dat's where ya ran off tah! Good tah see ya, chere." Nathaniel used his powers to close the doors.

"Remy? What's wrong with you?" She asked looking at his heated expression. He frowned shrugging his shoulder.

"Nuthin'. Jus kinda wonderin' why my gurl run away from meh tah anotha man. Seem a lil' suspicious tah meh dats all."

"Remy you need to calm down. Your powers are~"

"I AM CALM!" Remy exclaimed cutting Nathaniel off. He began laughing as his eyes burned bright red. "Why ya tell my gurl 'bout India?" Nathaniel slipped his arm around Ororo, who was behind him guiding her to the door using himself as the shield.

"Because I needed to know if she noticed anything. So I could help you control your powers. Like I did before but we haven't been on the best of terms so I asked someone who I thought would know better than I." Remy reached into his pants pocket pulling out a card charging it rapidly.

"Non, where de hell ya goin' wit my gurl?" He growled. Ororo gasped.

"Remy, baby what are you doing?"

"Well I wus tryin' tah talk tah ya'll." He looked around with wild eyes his breathing erratic. Ororo was afraid for him.

"Put the card away Mr. LeBeau, there's no need for that. You can't hurt me and you do not want to hurt Ororo."

"Wat de hell ya mean I can't hurt ya?" Remy brought back his arm to sling the card at Nathaniel, who pushed Ororo out of the way. He caught the card with his mind containing in psychonic shield, allowing it to explode between them. Nathaniel grabbed Remy with his mind slamming him against the door and he fell in a heap. Ororo ran to Remy who was slumped over.

"Ororo stay away from him!" She ignored Nathaniel kneeling beside Remy touching his face and he looked up at her with burning red on black eyes. She tilted her head to the side stroking his face.

"Oh, Remy." She whispered to him as he grabbed her arm. The sensations of intense claustrophobia flowed throughout her entire being. Ororo squealed as she saw in her mind the room closing in on her, the roof descending down upon them and the walls caving in all around. Ororo whimpered closing her eyes. Trying to pull away from Remy, she fell backward to the ground laying on her side. She moaned pulling her knees to her chest tears streaking down her face as she began speaking incoherently. Nathaniel gasped. Remy looked confused shaking his head.

"Mon coeur, wat de matta?" Her eyes opened and they were white and vacant.

"Remy! You fool! Let her go, your powers are unleashing her greatest fear against her." Nathaniel ran over to them pulling Ororo into his arms. Remy released her his red on black eyes wide in fear. She screamed making herself small in Nathaniel's arms. "Remy, listen to me! You have to calm down. How you feel effects her! Steady your feelings. Calm yourself." Remy nodded his head taking deep breaths.

"It ain' workin'! I can't control my damn powers! It's too much! Ro!" Nathaniel closed his eyes entering Remy's mind finding it chaotic. He sifted through everything finding his adrenal gland stopping it for the moment. Nathaniel turned to Ororo searching her white eyes.

"Ororo, focus on me. Look at me." She looked at him clinging to his shirt. "That's right. That's it! That's my girl deep breaths. Deep breaths." She followed his instruction her eyes returned to their normal blue color. "It wasn't real. It was all in your mind." She burst into tears clinging tighter to Nathaniel, who glared at Remy. "There, there you're alright. Everything is fine."

"Mon coeur . . . I'm so sorry." He reached out a hand but stopped.

"I know, I know you didn't mean to do it." She whispered through labored breaths. Ororo brought her eyes to he's, "It's okay. I'm alright, baby." Tears shimmered in his red on black eyes.

"Remy I think you should go!" Nathaniel barked at him. Remy nodded his head sadly walking out of the room. Nathaniel sighed scooping her up and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He strode across the room taking a seat on the futon with her on his lap. She snuggled against him holding tightly to him. He kissed her forehead leaning his chin against her head his hair falling over his shoulder beside her hand. She absently played with it as she laid in his arms. He smiled. _There's no way I'm cutting my hair now._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Remy rode the elevator to the top floor he paced the apparatus as a caged lion about to pounce. He drug his fingers through his hair roughly. He pressed the button roughly glaring up at the blinking numbers over his head. _I can't belie'e I jus did dat! Wat de hell is wrong wit meh?_ He growled his hands taking on a bright red glow his red on black eyes following suit. _Merde! I jus attacked Ro, I jus attacked my heart!_ His shoulders heaved in an unspeakable rage. _Why she 'ad tah go tah 'im? _He screamed out in the center of the elevator car just as it opened its doors, sliding apart slowly revealing Regan standing there. She gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Remy?"

"I'm not safe tah be 'round riight now, petite. Stay back!" He growled walking past her walking to Ororo's apartment.

"Remy, you need my help."

"Can't nobody help meh riight now. Jus stay away!" She grabbed his arm whirling him around to face her.

"I am probably the only one that can help you right now. Follow me."

"Non!"

"Remy! Follow me!"

"I ain't safe!" _NOW!_ She screamed at him within his mind pulling him to her apartment. She quickly got the door to her home opened pushing him inside.

"Sit!" She said pointing to a chair. He complied clawing at his thighs about to get back up and leave when she pushed him back down into the chair taking a seat on the coffee table. "I'm about to enter your mind, so hold still." She closed her eyes putting her hands on either side of his head. His mind assault her senses she saw Ororo and he at the park and his feelings about it. She saw his fight with Victor leading to him attacking Nathaniel and inadvertently attacking Ororo. She plunged deeper isolating his emotional centers and releasing calming waves over his mind. So much hurt and chaos radiated off of him it was overwhelming, but she gritted her teeth sending him her calm. Sweat beaded on her forehead the veins in her temple protruded from the strain of using her powers.

"Petite?" She heard him ask but she kept working on him. She released a squeal her head slumping forward. "Petite dats 'noff."

"I'm almost finished, just hold still." she groaned out, "there's a lot going on in your mind, bare with me." She felt moisture drizzling down her lip. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she took in deep breaths. "There, better?" He nodded his head his eyes shifted from the black and red returning to the regular hue. He sat looking at her with hazel almost green eyes.

"Oui."

"Good." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out from the strain. Remy caught her pulling her slender body on to his lap. He stood with her carrying her to the couch to lay her down. He went to the kitchen finding a clean cloth in the drawer turning on the faucet letting the warm water saturate the towel. Remy quickly made his way back to her. He wiped the blood from her nose gently laying her head on his lap. He shook his head. _Why ya do dat petite? Damn! I jus ain't no good tah nobody._ He thought sadly watching her rest.

* * *

Nathaniel sat at his desk after dismissing his staff for the duration of the day. He looked over the files for the next few missions the Marauders were scheduled to take. He dropped the files pinching the bridge of his nose sighing tiredly. He glanced over his watch that read 9:08 p.m. Scratching his head he looked over to his right finding Ororo sleeping soundly on the futon. His black jacket swallowed her curled form completely and he smiled. The expression on her face was peaceful a few white strands fell into her face. _You, my goddess, bring out so many strange feelings within me. Feelings I thought long dead. So conflicting. How is it that you bring me to the brink of my sanity and pull me back just as quickly and easily. Is this, could this be love I feel for you?_ He thought to himself. _I have loved but one woman in my entire life and she betrayed me after she bore me a son. Yet, when I lost Adam and Rebecca I did not think it possible for me to feel as I feel. Sure enough, Regan came into my life and now you. Is it possible?_ He was pulled from his thoughts watching as she pulled the coat tighter around her. She inhaled deeply and settled against the cushions. He rose from his seat kneeling before her. He touched the bandage on her head then tucked the hair in her face behind her ear. _Ororo Munroe without a doubt in my mind, I am in love with you. And would rather die before I ever let you get away from me._ He stood up walking over to the statue head on his desk. Tilting it back and pressing the button the book case unhinged from the wall. Nathaniel walked back over to Ororo tucking the coat around snugly. He eased her into his arms. Her head rolled gently against his shoulder her lips grazing against his neck. Once she was settled in his grasp he walked to the elevator behind the bookshelf and took her to his apartment.

* * *

Pale blue eyes fluttered open looking around. Regan moaned as she grabbed her head holding it as the nerves pounded within her skull. The throbbing at her temple felt as a jackhammer on the thickest concrete. Her eyes surveyed the room finding everything in the place she left it before leaving her apartment. Regan found that her head was resting in Remy's lap with his arm draped over her in a protective manner. She looked up at him and noticed that he was sleeping. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Those training session with Nathaniel certainly paid off but damn if this migraine doesn't hurt like hell. _A diabolical smile peeled her lips as she studied his beautiful features his chin resting on his fist. _Worry not Father we shall both get what we want._ She thought laying her head back on his lap. _It's only a matter of time._ Sleep found her quickly.

* * *

Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Now, I would like to extend a thanks to everyone that has ever review this story. Your reviews make this story that much more enjoyable to write. I humbly say thank you for your support. Alrighty then, see you guys next week. Adios!

~Auktober


	11. Bonds

Hey guys! I'm back with this weeks update. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly did. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, added this story to alerts, and favorites. Thank you it is really motivating. If you see any problems or if there are any questions don't hesitate to point it out. Well enough of that. Let's rock out!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Chapter 11: Bonds

Sunlight poured into the room enveloping everything in its warm glow. The darkness receded from the whole of Red Ram a.u. Incorporated. Ororo yawned and stretched reaching for the ceiling. Her eyes settled on her surroundings finding them to be unfamiliar. She gasped realizing she was not in her apartment. The bed she laid in was huge and comfortable. The room was massive and decorated in a very masculine manner. Her eyes scanned the room discovering Nathaniel sleeping in a chair beside the bed. It looked as if he dragged the chair over to the bed from the couch set near the windows. He wore the same business suit from the day before with his tie and suit jacket draped on the back of the sofa. She watched him bringing her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Ororo studied his handsome features with inquiring eyes. He took a deep breath releasing it slowly then continuing with his regular breathing. His dark hair spilled into his face, and she smiled at him. _He is a really beautiful man._ She thought her eyes washing over him. _If Remy were not in my life, I believe I could love him, without a second thought. But, I am more than sure that Nathaniel could not see me in that way. Besides, I love Remy. Remy? I wonder if he's okay?_ She turned to Nathaniel once again as he cleared his throat sitting up in the chair. He swiped his hair from his face leaning forward. His midnight eyes drifted to her find her watching him and he bucked his eyes. She laughed at him and he joined her in laughter.

"I believe you have caught me sleeping on the job, love. How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderful. Did you carry me up here?" He nodded his head a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes, you had fallen asleep in my office on the futon, and I just didn't have the heart to wake you. I also don't have a key to your apartment so I could not drop you off there so I brought you here. I hope that's alright." He asked with blush filling his cheeks.

"That's fine. Thank you. Sorry you had to sleep in a chair." She looked away. He waved her off with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it. You are certainly welcome, however." He grinned. "I do not believe you have ever been in my room."

"No, I haven't. It's so . . . majestic." He chuckled at her.

"You might be overstating that a bit, I'm afraid."

"No. I'm not." He looked around his room and shook his head.

"Well your bedroom holds a very regal air about it as well."

"Not like this, King Essex." He laughed out hard his face turning bright red. Ororo laughed with him enjoying this Nathaniel that she had never seen. "Well this is a whole new side of you. I never knew that you could be so bashful. You, King Essex, actually blush and behave nervously. It's charming when you're befuddled."

"Oh, really?" Ororo nodded her head grinning at him. "It's an English trait."

"Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am." A comfortable silence fell over them as they stared at each other. "Are you alright? I mean from yesterday. It was a really rough ordeal and~"

"I'm fine, Nathan. You have been my rock, and I am grateful."

"You know there is not a thing I wouldn't do for you." He said sitting back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair letting it fall back around his shoulders. Ororo took notice of him, she really looked at the handsome Doctor. He caught her eyes frowning. "What's the matter?" she shook her head.

"Nothing." her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "So will Betsy get out today? I know she's been looking forward to being set free." He stroked his goatee crossing his leg.

"She should. I was a little concerned with her iron levels and thought it best to extend her stay just one more day but yes she will be allowed out of the Medical Facility." Ororo nodded looking straight ahead. "Have lunch with me today?" She jerked her head at the abrupt question. His face was hopeful and she couldn't help the smile peeling her lips.

"Um . . . that was random." she giggled.

"Well, will you?" Ororo smiled at the hope in his eyes.

"After I help Betsy get settled in, sure we can go to lunch."

"Marvelous." He smiled broadly his perfect teeth showing. She shook her head giggling at him. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, you know what surprise me." He grinned at her his eyes staring into her.

"Happy to oblige."

* * *

Remy raised his head from the back of the couch wiping the sleep from his eyes. He inhaled deeply looking around his eyes landing on Regan, who slept soundly on the couch her head in his lap. He swiped her blonde hair from her face finding her to be a beautiful young woman. He grinned when she snuggled closer to him. Remy looked out of the opened blinds seeing the a flock of pigeons flying passed the windows. She stirred and he brought his attention back to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning." She stretched her toes becoming pointed then flexed as she relaxed.

"Mornin' petite. Ya aiight?" She nodded her head closing her eyes sitting up slowly. Regan sat side by side with Remy.

"Yeah, my head hurts really bad but other than that all is well. How are you?"

"Well, I gotta real clear head, now. I'm thinkin' dat meh and Ro might need tah talk but mebbe we needin' tah talk tahmorrow. I ain't jus yet ready tah face 'er. Remy really hurt mon coeur I gotta make sho' dat I give 'er time ya kno'."

"I understand. I just want to make sure that you aren't being a coward. Ororo is very understanding so if you explain it to her she'll . . ."

"Non, ya not understandin' meh, petite. I didn' tell 'er 'bout my power problems and den I accidently attacked 'er."

"But when I looked in your mind she forgave you."

"Did ya see 'er eyes? She wus 'fraid o' meh. I don' blame 'er but damn if it don' hurt."

"Remy it was in the heat of the moment. Ororo has a history of losing control of her powers and you have been there for her. Why would you think that she wouldn't do the same for you?"

"She neva attacked meh. She let meh kno' 'bout de possibility. She didn' lea'e meh in de dark liike I did 'er." Regan sighed looking away from him.

"Remy you have to give her more credit than that. You are having a child together."

"How ya kno' dat, petite?"

"Nathaniel told me. You have to talk to her." Remy smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Ya a God sen' chile." He kissed her temple releasing her. She blushed turning away from him.

"Um . . . I don't know about all of that but I just want to see you happy, and if Ororo makes you happy then you know what to do."

"Yeah, ya riight petite, but I'll do it tahmorrow. Ain' ready tah face da goddess jus yet." She shook her head laughing at him. "I'ma go holla at John fo' awhile afder I get dressed." He paused as an odd idea entered his mind. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" She smiled at him oddly.

"Nothin', petite. I was jus wonderin' . . . wen I get thro' wit 'im ya wanna go fo' a ride on de bikes. Get da ole blood pumpin'?"

"Yeah, I'll love that! Maybe by then my headache would have left."

"Aiight den. Ya wanna lea'e out by 3:00?"

"It's a plan." He kissed her forehead standing to his feet walking to the door but before he left he turned back.

"Thanks fo' e'erthang, Regan." she nodded her head and he smiled leaving out of the door. She smiled broadly her heart fluttering.

"Just a little push is all they need. This plan is coming together perfectly."

* * *

After leaving Nathaniel's apartment and getting dressed for the day Ororo sat at Betsy's bed side. Her bare shoulders caught the light that filtered down around her. She wore a light blue spaghetti strapped sun dress, bringing out the color of her eye, with tan sandals. The purple haired Ninja sat on the bed pouting as she waited for her verdict. Betsy's leg twitched where it dangled off the bed. Her booted foot swinging back and forth in an irritated manner. Ororo had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from laughing.

"Ororo, I can read your thoughts you know, flower." The weather witch burst into laughter at her friend, who rolled her eyes. "I do not believe that I could stay another moment in here. I feel fine!"

"Nathaniel just wants to make sure that you're okay. Its just a formality, Betsy. I have been stuck in this place for days at a time so if anyone understands what you're going through it's me." Betsy scuffed tapping her finger against her crossed arms. She darted her purple eyes around the room.

"I feel like I'm in jail. I hate sitting still!"

"Ha ha, poor Bet! I'm sure Nathan will be in here any minute now to set you free."

"Well if I'm going to be stuck in here then at least tell me where you've been for the past five days; although, I appreciate the phone calls and you dropping by with the eye candy yesterday. But, I have missed your smiling face and our pow-wows."

"Aww, you're going to make me blush, Bet." Psylocke glared at her. Ororo snickered. "Well I told Remy that I was pregnant."

"You're priggers! Congratulations, flower."

"Thank you. Well anyway we were making up for lost time over the weekend." Betsy smiled turning to face her completely.

"Yes, go on, out with it!" Ororo shrugged sighing deeply.

"Well after we left you we went to the park. That's when I found out that he has been keeping his out of control powers to himself."

"Oh, I know that hurt you, flower."

"It did! It does, to know that he didn't trust me with . . ." Ororo trailed off inhaling deeply. "I went to talk to Nathaniel about it maybe we could have come up with a way to help him or something, and Remy burst into the room his powers out of control and raging."

"It frightened you."

"Yeah, it did but he scared the hell out of me when he accidently attacked me with his empathic powers."

"My lord!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for Nathan calming me down and Remy he might have lost the whole 5th floor of the building." Ororo shook her head at the thought. "Well anyway I was wiped after the whole ordeal and I fell asleep on his futon in his office."

"I'm so sorry, flower." Betsy reached out a hand taking Ororo's into her own.

"Well, I woke up in Nathaniel's bed and he was sleeping in a chair. I saw him this morning, Betsy. I mean I really saw him." Betsy locked eyes with Ororo.

"Goddess?"

"Yes, Ninja?"

"You remember what we talked about." Ororo sighed nodding her head as she tightened her grip on Betsy's hand. "So, what are you going to do, flower."

"I don't really know, yet." Both women looked up as Nathaniel strode into the room wearing a burgundy polo shirt, black slacks, and square toe shoes. His hair hung long about his shoulders parted on the right with a camel colored blazer draped over his arm.

"Good morning Ladies. How is the patient at this . . ." He looked at his watch, "10 o'clock hour?"

"Ready to be set free. How could you leave a fellow Brit confined to this sterilizing hospital room for nearly a week!"

"I'm sorry, love. Well allow me to set you free now, I have taken the liberty of handling all of your paper work. And I am here to escort you to your new accommodations." Nathaniel offered his arm to her and she hopped off the bed looping her arm in he's. He winked at Ororo, who smiled up at him. "Ororo you are more than welcomed to join us." He offered his other arm to her.

"That sounds agreeable, Dr. Essex." she joked as she walked over to him linking arms with him. They strolled down the hall approaching the elevator. He released Betsy to press the button. He smiled at Ororo and she blushed. Betsy purple brow rose as a small grin peeled her lips.

"Um . . . Betsy I have placed you on the 16th floor right below Ororo's flat, since you and she have become fast friends. I hope that's to your liking." One of the elevators' doors slid opened and they stepped inside.

"Of course, Dr. Essex."

"Please, call me Nathaniel."

"Sure thing mate." The ride was a quick one as the doors slid back and Nathaniel allowed them to exit first before leading them to the first door.

"This floor is designated for the Veteran Marauders that have been with me for a while. Phillippa and John live on this floor as well as Victor, Vertigo, and Mystique. I hope that you find the flat pleasing."

"Nathaniel, I'm sure that I will." He nodded his head and opened the door for them, and both women gasped taking in the nice and roomy flat. The apartment had two bed rooms, two and half baths, and a spare room. Furniture was already placed in the sitting area that was directly across from the door, the kitchen was to the left, and the hall leading to the bedrooms was to the right. "This is bloody marvelous!" Betsy exclaimed with a deep chuckle. She grabbed Ororo's arms and dragged her down the hall with her. They went in and out of rooms chatting as they went. The master bedroom was beautifully decorated for her. "The man certainly has taste!"

"Tell me about it." Betsy darted into the bathroom. She squealed in delight and Ororo followed her inside. She saw Betsy sitting on the tub's edge a bright smile on her face. "I know." Ororo said laughing at her. Betsy darted passed her out of the room walking up to Nathaniel.

"What's the catch, mate?" He laughed holding his hands up.

"No, catch. I just want you to be a Marauder and become an asset to us, honest."

"Well you can count me in." she said offering her hand to him, which he took shaking it gently. Ororo walked up to them. Nathaniel's eyes taking her in as he took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" He asked her softly. Ororo looked at Betsy.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Where are you going, Flower!"

"I have a lunch date with Nathan."

"Oh." she said nodding her head. "Well sure. Will you come back by when you return?"

"Of course, Ninja." She said wrapping her arms around Betsy, who stiffened slightly then relaxed reciprocating.

"Alright, then Goddess." Betsy pulled away straightening herself up with a sniff. Ororo giggled shaking her head.

"The British really are uncomfortable with P.D.A aren't you."

"No, flower, you just caught me off guard, is all." She said sniffing. "That is a myth about the British. A bloody myth, it is." Nathaniel shook his head.

"She's an Englishwoman, Ororo." Nathaniel spoke up for her.

* * *

Remy sat across from John and Phillippa on the comfortable sofa. The mid-morning light spilled into the room warming it a few extra degrees. He shifted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gaze. His hazel eyes darted about the room nervously. _Mebbe comin' tah talk tah John wit de angry Phillippa 'ere wa'nt such a good idea._

"So what the hell you do this time perro." Phillippa snarled her eyes glaring hotly on him. _Naw dis wa'nt a good idea at all. _John gave her thigh a pat to calm her down, but she would not be soothed. "John, don't. What in the hell did you do to Ro this time? I have called and text her and she barely answers. She won't half eat her food and she's always sick! Hell! I haven't even seen her in the past five or six days? What happened?" Remy's eyes harden as he took in her berating.

"Why wen sum'ting wrong wit Ro, it's always my fault?" Remy huffed glaring back just as hard. John had to pull Phillippa back before she reached Remy on the opposite couch, who sat ready for any attack she had for him.

"Why you . . . ¡usted perro estúpido!"

"Phillippa calm yourself! Go for a walk to cool down! At least until Remy and I finish talking." She whirled around on him.

"So you take this perro's side?" Phillippa looked hurt. "Fuck you too, John!" She shouted before leaving the apartment. The door slammed so hard all the pictures that hung on the wall clamored to the ground. John sighed rubbing a large hand over his face. Remy dropped his head.

"Dis Cajun jus keep fuckin' up." Remy said sadly leaning back into the couch. John glared at the younger man.

"Although I don't approve of how she deals with things, but Phillippa has a good point." Remy's head shot up catching John's angry eyes. "I tried to warn you about Essex and you have not handled things with Ororo well at all."

"I kno' mon ami. Remy kno'."

"What has happened?" Remy clenched his jaw. "It's that bad isn't?" The Cajun nodded his head.

"Well fo' starters . . . Ro's pregnant wit my lil' one." John's eyes bucked as he smiled slightly.

"Congratulations, Remy. I know you have always wanted a family of your own." Remy chuckled dryly as he nodded his head. "How far along is she?"

"Three months."

"Well."

"Yeah, and dat's de best damn news a man liike meh could evah hope to get."

"The best news that ever of us could get."

"But . . . I'm sho' ya heard 'bout meh and dat evil son'o bitch got intah a fight outside Ro's apartment?" John nodded his head a small smirk hung on his lips.

"Yeah, Sinister told me."

"Ro kicked de shit outta both of us and got on tah us. Dat chere real scary wen she mad."

"Sinister told me." John chuckled with a shake of his head. "And no, I didn't tell Phillippa. She would have went berserk." Remy nodded his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Thank ya." John sighed. "Well, Sinister told Ro 'bout my powers beenin' outta control." John growled glaring hard at Remy.

"I told you to tell her." Remy held up a hand.

"I kno' ya did, but I couldn' I figured I could get it under control witout 'er findin' out. We were in de park an' she told meh dat Sinister told 'er and my powers got outta control."

"Remy!" John sat up in his seat. "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Let meh finish, John." Remy took a deep breath. "As I was 'bout tah leav' tah confront Sinister, Victor came up startin' shit. We got intah a fight an' I unleashed on his ass. I was so angry, mon ami. I wen' lookin' fo' Essex in his office an' Ro was dere. Talkin' tah him. It mad meh even mo' mad. So I attacked him and dat's wen I accidently unleashed my powers on Ro'." He paused looking at the ground. "I neva seen 'er look at meh liike dat befo'. It hurt. I finally understood wat Ro's been going through fo' de last year. I understood and wat I did mus been one o' de worse thangs I eva coulda done tah 'er."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Shit, Remy! You put your child in danger!"

"I kno'. I wen' tah Ro's apartment tah calm down dat's wen Regan found meh. She help get my powers under control and den passed out from exertion."

"Damn, Remy. You stayed there didn't you?"

"She jus helped meh, John! I couldn' jus lea'e 'er dere!"

"That's exactly what you should have done! Don't you get it? Regan and Sinister are planning something for you and Ro and you're falling right into their trap. Remy, Nathaniel wants Ororo, and he will not stop until she is he's, and damn it your making it easy for him to swoop in and get her. Regan is not to be trusted!"

"Dat petite has dun' nothing but help meh! She keeps meh in line wen it comes tah Ro! I got nobody else tah talk tah beside ya and ya ain' always available." Remy spat rolling his eyes to the windows. John growled deeply from his chest alerting Remy that he pushed too hard.

"This no one's fault but yours. I have warned you and you have not heeded any of my warnings. So don't you dare try to place blame on my shoulders. I didn't tell you to treat Ororo like shit! I didn't tell you to lie to her and keep things from her, and I certainly didn't tell you run to the one who nearly killed her! That was all you! Be a man damn you! Take responsibility."

"Dem be fightin' words, John."

"No! Dat be troof!" John mocked Remy in his very own dialect. Remy rose to his feet.

"I don't ha'e tah take dat shit!"

"Sit your ass down!" Remy remained on his feet glaring down at the Native American. "I said sit down." John said lowly his teeth bared in his heated rage. Remy scuffed and dropped himself back on the couch. "You have created a mess and goddamn it you are going to fix it!"

"I am, mon ami. I jus need time. Remy'll talk tah de goddess tahmorrow, I'm not ready yet, John." He said in a defeated voice.

"You better or Phillippa won't have the chance to beat you to a pulp. I'll kick your ass myself." Remy looked into the angry eyes of John and nodded his head.

* * *

Nathaniel and Ororo entered a quaint fine dinning restaurant in Maine. He held the door for her guiding her forward with a hand on the small of her back. They approached podium where a middle-aged host stood smiling at them.

"Dr. Essex, it is always good to see you, sir." Ororo looked up at Nathaniel, who winked at her.

"Good day to you Jonathan, it good to see you as well. Has everything been arranged?"

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Excellent."

"Who is this lovely young woman you have with you today? I certainly have not met her before." Nathaniel chuckled smiling at the Host.

"This is Ororo Munroe." He offered with pride to the Host. His green eyes twinkled at the Doctor before drifting to Ororo. He took in her appearance with more than mild interest.

"Certainly a fitting name. Your ususal place setting has been prepared for you. This way sir and madame." Nathaniel guided her forward behind Jonathan. The Host pulled out Ororo's chair for her pushing the chair under her, while Nathaniel sat across from her. She thanked Jonathan, who nodded in her direction. He placed two menus in front of them standing back to his full height. "What will be your beverage this afternoon?"

"Corton-Charlemagne."

"Hum. You always have such extravagant taste, sir. What vintage?"

"1980."

"Excellent year, sir. I shall return in a moment." Ororo looked at Nathaniel with a raised brow. He chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind me choosing our wine." She smiled and shook her head. "I also hope you do not mind if I choose your entre?"

"Do you think you know me well enough, Dr. Essex?"

"Yes ma'am. I think that I do." She smiled again.

"Well, what am I to say to that? I'm interested to see your choice for me."

"Wonderful." He looked up as Jonathan returned with a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses. On his arm hung a clean towel as he sat the tray neatly on the table. Ororo's sapphire eyes took in everything while Nathaniel's midnight blues took in her. Jonathan uncorked the bottle and began pouring white wine into each glass. Nathaniel swirled the glass in his hand then sniffed before taking a sip.

"This is excellent, Jonathan." The host turned to Ororo waiting her to try it. She looked between the two before cautiously picking up her glass and following the same actions she watched Nathaniel performed. Taking a sip her eyes widen in delight.

"This is amazing." Jonathan and Nathaniel both released air they did not realize they were holding. "Yes, I approve." she said with a chuckle and they joined her in laughter.

"Well, I am glad the Lady approves. What will be your entrees this afternoon?"

"I will have the Rock Lobster Stuffed with Fresh Lemon, Cilantro Pesto & Garnished with Drawn Lemon & Garlic Butter and for the lady she will have the Grilled Tuna Steak with Herb Butter & Yellow Bell Pepper Coulis, Garnished with Chipolte Sour Cream Toppenade."

"Excellent choices, Dr. Essex. This will be prepared and brought out immediately." Ororo followed Jonathan as he left the table. She brought her eyes back to Nathaniel, who was watching her.

"Well, Dr. Essex, what other surprises do you have in store for me? First you whisk me away in a helicopter and bring me to Maine, and now your ordering for me. I beginning to feel like a queen." She joked as she sipped from her glass.

"You're so much more than that." She looked at him with wide eyes and a small smirk. "Besides, I owed you for my terrible behavior."

"You didn't have to do this. I forgave you the moment you asked." He shook his head.

"I wanted to show my appreciation, for you graciousness. I was a fool, who almost lost his best friend."

"You are a mysterious one, Nathan." He chuckled as he took a sip from his glass. "Tell me . . . how did you discover your powers?" He paused visibly stiffening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood." He waved her off placing the glass back on the table.

"Let's have a quid pro quo." Ororo looked at him before shrugging her shoulder.

"Alright, you first."

"Fine, I shall place my neck on the chopping block."

"You're being dramatic."

"Ha! You think so?" She nodded her head. "I suppose I am. Well as you know, I was born in 1825 London, England." She nodded her head. "I was not born a mutant, I became one."

"I thought . . ."

"I'll explain." She smiled an urged him on with her silence. "My father was a medical physician and by birthright I was to be one as well. When I was a child I was fascinated by the strange outcast that lived and traveled with the carnivals. Many of the other children found them scary but I found them to be strangely beautiful. What made them so different, what made them so special. It was then I became obsessed with the human D.N.A." He paused taking in her undivided attention she leaned forward and he chuckled. "Something tells me you are enjoying this story."

"I was until you stopped. Please, continue." He nodded.

"Well fast forward a few of decades, I became married to this beautiful woman. Her name was Rebecca. Her father left me in charge of his asylum. Things were going wonderful until our son, Adam was born. He was a very sick boy and I did all I could to heal him but nothing the Physicians did helped him. During the time, it was frowned upon for Physicians to care for members of their family but I did so anyway behind the scenes. Yet, he died when he was four years old, and no long afterward Rebecca too became ill." Ororo reached across the table taking his large hand into hers.

"I am so sorry." He gave her a small smile.

"All is well. It is in the past now. That was when my past obsession awoke. I could not save my son but I was determined to save my wife. I worked day and night researching and experimenting. I paid some of the people in carnivals to work in the asylum to allow me to take samples from them and that is when I discovered the X-gene. I became shunned by the royal council for Physicians. Her father and I became estranged."

"Why?"

"My ideas were really radical for the time in which we lived. I was even called the Anti-Christ." He chuckled dryly at the memory. "Anyway, I did a few experiments and developed a serum that would save Rebecca's life but I tried it on myself first and that is how I became a mutant."

"Wow. You did all of that for the woman you loved?" Nathaniel nodded his head. "That's really beautiful to risk so much for love. You endured a lot."

"It wasn't all for love, Ororo. I can not lead you to believe that my motives were not entirely selfish. I was entranced by the X-gene. I wanted to know all there was to know about it. I made a startling discovery, the mental impaired . . . all of them weren't handicapped. They were actually Telepaths. I wanted to know all I could about them and how to help them use their powers. I spent more time with my patients than with my wife and that is when she decided that she would seek comfort elsewhere."

"My . . . I am so sorry."

"No, it is in the past, but when I confronted her and her lover, she turned the whole community against me for my experiments. The angry mob destroyed everything; my laboratory, my notes everything I worked so hard to build. They even tried to take my life. I was shot through the heart and my powers manifested and healed me. I awoke in the flame filled asylum and walked out a new man. I never looked back." He smiled at the tears that shimmered in her eyes. Nathaniel looked at the hand that she clutched giving hers a squeeze back. "I came to America and began anew."

"So much pain, Dr. Essex."

"It's all in the past. Yet, it feels good to share it with someone. You are the first and only person I will ever tell."

"Thank you, for sharing such a painful story with me." She smiled at him brushing her thumb across the back of his hand.

"Thank you for not judging me, but I do believe it is your turn. How did you discover your powers?" Ororo's smile fell slightly her eyes were sullen again.

"Right. A deal is a deal. Where do I begin?" She looked at the floor rolling her ideas around in her mind. "Well, to be honest my powers have always been there."

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel said in an overly fascinated voice causing Ororo to chuckle.

"I noticed when I was a little girl that whenever it rained outside I would be sad. I once asked my mother about this she just said that the Bright Lady had touched me at an early age." Ororo smiled at the memory. "It didn't dawn on me until I was older that I didn't cry or was I sad because it rained, it rained because I was sad."

"Amazing."

"As you already saw in my mind, my parents died quite violently. I became an orphan living on the streets of Cairo. This kind thief, Achmed el-Gibar, took me in along with another group of orphans. He trained us to steal and how to survive on the streets. His employer, The Shadow King, took a fancy with me and he sent me away to protect me. I was so heart broken. I found out years later that the Shadow King had him killed for sending me away. He hunted for me with a vengeance and that is when I began traveling the Sahara Desert. I nearly died so many times but just when I was ready to give up, right when I didn't care if I lived or died. The heavens opened up and spilled water onto my dying body. I could feel the wind gather me up into its arms and carry me the distance. The rain washed over soaking me with renewed life. At the moment," Ororo paused looking into the distance, "I became one with our mother Earth. She chose me and I chose her back. I could hear the whispers of the trees, the waves of distant oceans, I could feel the pulse of the earth and I was safe in her warm embrace." Her sapphire eyes dragged to Nathaniel, who was watching her intently.

"A beautiful story indeed." They both looked up as their food was placed on the table by the waiters. The released the other's hand looking at the delightful dishes in front of them.

"I hope that you find your entrees to your liking." Ororo smiled at him and with a nod of her head they left. Nathaniel smiled at her curious eyes taking in the dish.

"I hope you like it."

"I am more than sure that I will." Ororo picked up the proper fork raising a fork full to her lips. She hesitantly took a nibble of the dish and pleased expression crossed her face. "This is amazing."

"Thank God! I dare say I was nervous."

"Why? I thought you knew me so well?" She joked at him as he sampled his dish as well.

"You, Ororo Munroe, are the mysterious one."

* * *

Remy and Regan blazed down the streets of New York with reckless abandon. The zoomed down the roads heading towards the pier at the end of their journey. Remy straddled the bike the power radiating underneath him. Regan pulled up beside him they both cut their motorcycles getting off walking the rest of the way to the end. The sun was beginning to set and the warm glow washed over the two of them as they leaned forward.

"That was so much fun, Remy! Woo!" She chatted excitedly. "I haven't had anyone to ride with me since, Nathan is always so busy."

"The Doc knows how to ride a bike?"

"Um, yeah. Why does that surprise you?"

"Hmm. He so uptight. Remy wouldn' think it'll suit de good doctor's taste."

"Whatever!" She laughed hard looking out of the ocean. She sighed in contentment leaning forward on the wood. They stood in content silence watching the setting sun. Remy looked over at her taking in her calm expression.

"Thank ya, petite." She frowned and shrugged.

"For what?"

"Fo' beenin' a good friend."

"You don't have to thank me for that Remy." She turned to look at him smiling at him gently. "So . . . are you still to scared to talk to Ororo?" Remy stiffened his expression was pensive. "I'll take that look as a yes."

"Ya gotta understand, Ororo. She need time."

"Coward." She giggled punching him in the arm.

"Hey, I ain' a coward." She shoved him again.

"Yes you are." She prepared to hit him again and this time he caught her hand holding it in his grasp. They looked deeply into one another's eyes and Regan softly nudge at his mind and they began leaning into one another. Remy stopped before reaching her but she closed the distance. Their lips locked and she sought more contact but Remy shook his head no stepping away from her. She pulled him back into her grasp kissing him once more. He shoved her back with more force than he intended.

"Non! Dis ain' right. Wat ya go an' do dat fo'?"

"Remy, you kissed back." She scuffed rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. You're right that never should have happened. I'm just going to go!" She shouted walking back to her bike. He caught her arm whirling her around her pale blue eyes burned into him. "What?" she screeched.

"Why ya had tah do dat, Chere?"

"Could it be because I love you?" She shrugged pulling away from him.

"I love, Ororo. I'm sorry Regan . . . meh and ya we can't evah be, petite. I'm sorry." He walked around her and got on his motorcycle speeding away. Regan stood their watching Remy pull away a small smile lingering on her lips.

"This is too damn easy." She took out her cell phone placing it at her ear. "I got what you need . . . yeah. It's was a piece of cake. Alright see you at home." She placed her cell phone back into her pocket. She chuckled to herself as she straddled her motorcycle blazing off into the now night.

* * *

Nathaniel chuckled evilly as he placed cell phone back into his blazer jacket. He turned his midnight blue to where Ororo and Betsy stood waiting on him. He took long strides to the ladies.

"Sorry, I had to take that call. Let's finish this tour, shall we?" Betsy and Ororo nodded in agreement. They continued walking arriving at the front entrance of the building. A few of the Marauders were downstairs talking. Nathaniel guided the ladies to them to introduce Betsy to them. "Good even all." Vertigo, Victor, John and Phillippa turned to notice the 'boss'.

"Ro!" Phillippa exclaimed throwing her arms around Ororo. The ladies embraced each other.

"Did you miss me, Phi?"

"Don't play with me chica!"

"I guess that's a yes." Phillippa turned her chocolate eyes to Betsy and a small frown pulled on her face.

"So you decided to join the Marauders, huh?" Betsy snickered at her sudden change in warmth.

"I suppose that you lot could use my assistance."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes looking back Ororo. "I gotta mission but we need to talk. I call you when I get back. Answer the damn phone, Ro or I will find you and kick your ass."

"Alright, Phil. I'll answer the phone, sheesh." Ororo joked looking up at Nathaniel who smiled down at her. All eyes turned to the front door as Remy entered. He paused at the door his eyes falling on Ororo. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked up at Nathaniel once more and he nodded his head. Ororo gave his hand a gentle squeeze before making her way to Remy. She took the short walk over to him where he stood watching with uncertain eyes. They stood before one another looking into the other's eyes.

"Hey." She offered gently.

"Hello, mon coeur." He said softly looking into her sapphire eyes.

"We need to talk, Remy."

"Dat we do."

"Before we say or do anything . . . I need you to know . . ." She looked down at their feet before meeting his scared hazel eyes. "I forgive you, Remy and I still love you. Come home whenever you're ready." Tears he was holding in drizzled down his face. He pulled her into her arms clinging to her tightly.

"Thank ya, mon coeur." He whispered into her ear. "I wanna come home now." He released her and took her hand leading her away from the crowd. Ororo smiled at them before waving good bye. _Good luck, goddess._

_Thank you ninja._ Ororo said back to her. She locked eyes with Nathaniel and paused. She looked up at Remy.

"Go on, I'll catch up." He nodded his head and head towards the elevator. Ororo walked over to Nathaniel raising up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders clinging to him tightly. "Thank you . . . for everything Nathan." He smiled down at her searching her eyes. He did something completely uncharacteristic he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. His arms still wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Any time." He released her and she walked away saying bye to the others one last time before leaving to catch up to Remy. The Marauders turned to look at Nathaniel. He shrugged. "What?" They gave each other knowing looks before continuing on with their conversation. Nathaniel looked back to where Ororo once was a smirk hanging on his lips and Betsy shook her head. _This is worst than I thought._

* * *

Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think. Lol! That's it for me today. See you next week. Adios!

~Auktober


	12. Doubts

Happy Halloween! I hope everyone had fun tonight or at least was safe. Here's a new chapter. I'm not really happy with it but it does drive the story forward. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Alright let's rock!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Character.

Chapter 12: Doubts

Laughter erupted from the nice size apartment belonging to Betsy. Ororo, Phillippa, and Betsy were camped up in her apartment for an early breakfast. They finished eating hours ago and were simply enjoying each others company as Phillippa told the mishaps of Ororo's first few months with the Marauders.

"It's no secret, I didn't like little miss pris when she first joined the Marauders."

"I didn't know that Phil." Ororo mocked and had to dodge a wayward pillow that was tossed at her via Phillippa.

"Smart ass! Anyway, we're all in the training facility and Dr. Essex puts me in charge of training this one." Phillippa said pointing at Ororo. Betsy laughed out hard at Ororo's expression. "So I decided I was going to break her in good. We're sparring and figured why not turn up the heat. I hit her with wave flung her scrawny ass across the room and I came charging at her. Ororo jumped up from the ground and punched me so hard I went sliding across the floor. She wails on me and grabbed her by that long ponytail of her's and chunk her across the room but she grabs my arms and we both go flying into the far wall!" Ororo is laughing hysterically.

"So what happened?" Betsy asked leaning forward in her seat. Phillippa is laughing hard to as she tries to catch her breath.

"Ro landed on top of me. We're both bleeding and bruised. She says to me. I was waiting for you to bring it on. Wanna go again?"

"Ororo?" Betsy's drifted her violet eyes to Ororo, who nodded her head.

"Yeah! The guys run into check on us and we're laying on the ground laughing our heads off and we've been friends ever since."

"I found someone just as crazy as I was, and till this day I can't figure out how she turned in the air, grabbed my arm, and took me with her. I have a lot of respect for this one."

"Aw Phil! You're gonna make me blush."

"Whatever!" Phillippa groaned. The ladies looked up as a knock rapt on the door. Betsy got up from the sofa to open the door. John stood in doorway with a stoic facial expression.

"Is Phillippa still here?" Betsy nodded opening the door for the Native American to enter the apartment. His tall form walked in his eyes seeking Phillippa.

"Hey John." Ororo spoke out from her spot on the sofa she shared with Betsy. He nodded his head at her looking at his girlfriend.

"It's time to go?" He nodded his head.

"We were suppose to leave out an hour ago."

"Oops." She said with a grin. "My bad. See you guys in a few days. We're gonna have to do this again soon." Phillippa followed John to the door but stopped meeting Betsy's gaze. "You're not so bad, Ninja."

"Why thank you Sergeant Major. You are not so bad yourself." Phillippa nodded her head and exited the apartment. Betsy closed the door and made her way back to the sofa. "She is one tough cookie."

"That she is. I won't ever admit it to her but after we crashed into the wall I could barely stand." Betsy met Ororo's eyes and the two shared a laugh. "If you hit me one more time I probably would have been a coma for weeks. Remy had to massage my muscles all day behind that fight." Ororo said between giggles.

"Such Bravado, love." Betsy shook her head. "Speaking of Remy, how are things between the two of you?"

"Thing are better. He's really trying and that's all that I could ask of him. He and Regan are training as we speak."

"Do you trust that little trollop?" Ororo shrugged.

"I trust, Remy. He hasn't told me anything that would alert my attention."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, love. Just thinking out loud. I saw you and Dr. Essex getting cozy the other day?" Ororo smiled at the mention of Nathaniel's name but said nothing.

"Goddess . . . ."

"I know, Bets. But Nathan and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"That man guards his mind better than Fort Knox! I can't get in there to see what's going on. That bothers me."

"He did say he's a private man. Besides he's been a psychic longer than the two of us have been on Earth but together."

"Yeah, well. I figure a way into the mind. Just give me time." Ororo looked at her watch.

"I got to go, Ninja. I have lunch with Jean in an hour. Would you like to come?" Betsy shook her head no as she and Ororo stood. The telepath led Ororo to the door opening it for but closed it quickly. Looking at Ororo's growing belly, Betsy spoke,

"Ororo, be careful." Her violet eyes met sapphire. "I have a foreboding vibe that's centered all around you. Whatever it is . . . it isn't good, love." The Windrider's face fell slightly as she nodded.

"Alright Bets. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Remy's eyes were a blackened sclera with a glowing red iris as his brows were crinkled in deep concentration. The training facility was empty aside from Regan and Remy. The hollow room ran a simulation of opened Dojo, the sun poured in through the opened windows. A slight breeze drifted into the room carrying the sweet smell of earth on the current. Sweat beaded on his forehead rolling down his face, while the Cajun gritted his teeth. Regan used her powers to guide Remy.

"Now push your emotions down." Regan coached from where she sat across from Remy in the training facility. A groan rolled out of his chest as he nodded his head.

"I am, petite." He did as instructed his red on black eyes fading to the usual hazel color as he did.

"There see, it wasn't hard." She smiled at him running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Naw, it wa'nt bad at all."

"A few more training sessions and you will have it down pat." Remy grimaced as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Riight" he said sarcastically standing up from the floor. He wiped his brow on a towel slinging it over his shoulder. "How many mo'?" Regan shrugged as she stood too.

"Not sure. Simulation over." The room returned to the hollow space of the Training Facility. Remy always felt slightly disorientated after the scenes switched, and closed his eyes to steady himself. Regan walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her glaring at her hard. "Are you still mad about the other day?"

"Wen's da next session?" Regan huffed placing her arms across her chest.

"When do you want it? You're in control of the sessions. Nathaniel told me to help you since you and her have issues." Remy whirled around her.

"Ya got sum nerve der, gurl!"

"So you're still mad then." Regan grumbled looking down at her feet. She caught his eyes and they were burning into her. "Look . . . Remy I'm sorry. Can we still be friends? As you already know, I don't have very many." Remy shook his head.

"I don't kno' bout dat, petite. Remy gotta t'ink it ovah. I gotta go." Remy turned to leave but Regan grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" Remy stopped but kept his back on her. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry I hurt you, Remy." The Cajun nodded his head but kept walking.

"I kno'"

* * *

Ororo and Jean sat across from one another in a fine dining restaurant for lunch. This had become their weekly routine since she and Remy had returned from the Bahamas a few months ago.

"You do know that lunch is on you this time?" Jean joked looking around the restaurant. "I couldn't afford a salad on my salary." The ladies laughed amongst themselves.

"Of course, Jean." She said looking around herself. "I've always wanted to know what all the hype was about this place."

"You and me both." They sat in comfortable silence looking over the menus.

"So how is Scott . . . and Logan?"

"Things are fine. Scott and I are finally taking Tango lessons."

"Ha! That's good."

"Logan asked about you."

"Me? Why?"

"He smelled your scent on my clothes after our lunch last week." Blush appeared on Ororo's face as she grinned slightly.

"That is a very odd man." Ororo comment jokingly.

"You're preaching to the choir here. But he's a good guy." Ororo noticed the a strange tone to Jean's voice but didn't say anything about it. Jean smiled brightly.

"So how are things at Red Ram?" Ororo bit her lip finding it difficult to look at her friend. Jean frowned. "What's wrong Ororo? You can tell me."

"Well, a little slow since Nathan has discovered that I'm pregnant. He rarely let's me in the field anymore. Things have gotten better between Remy and I, but that's not the only issue."

"Keep going." Jean urged taking a sip from her water. Ororo frowned toying with her napkin.

"Jean, my feelings . . . for Nathaniel are growing." She sighed rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "He's so protective of me and my future child." She giggled. "Nathan says that Imena will be very powerful. That she could probably starting exhibiting powers as soon as 36 months and that is frightening." Jean nodded her head.

"Hmm. I think 36 months is a little early but there is a lot of truth to what he predicts. If you really are an Omega mutant like he says and with Remy being a rather powerful mutant in his own right . . . the child could be very powerful." Jean looked up at Ororo's gasp and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Ororo. Professor could help her manage her powers. I mean if you're still interested in joining us one day."

"I don't know, Jean. Nathan has been so good to me. Would it be a sort of like betrayal if I left his organization?" Jean sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something that I swore I never would but you need to know." Ororo took hold of Jean's hand. Jean offered her a small smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. "Ororo, Dr. Essex tried to recruit me when I was 12 years old."

"Really?" Jean nodded her head.

"My powers were raging out of control and Dr. Essex and Professor Xavier came to my home to help me. Dr. Essex actually allowed me to stay at the Red Ram building for a few weeks to run test and train but I discovered that he had been watching me for years." Ororo shook her head. "I mean years. Before I'd even began to manifest."

"How did you come to know that?"

"During one of the training sessions my powers raged out of control and I ripped the information from his mind and I saw memories of Scott in there as well. I fled the facility and joined Professor Xavier."

"I don't doubt you, Jean, but I find that hard to believe about Nathan. He has never done anything of the sort to me or anyone else that is there now."

"Are you sure?" Ororo was silent as she digested the information. "Ororo maybe he isn't like that anymore. Maybe it was just my experience but I have come to care about you a great deal. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I understand, Jean." Ororo said sadly as her sapphire eyes landed on the place setting in front of her. Jean reached across the table taking Ororo's hand into her own.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No." Ororo shook her head. "Jean never be afraid to tell me anything. We are friends and I trust you. It's just that I have come to care about him so very much. The feelings I have for him sort of snuck up on me. Maybe that is the reason my heart is having a hard time absorbing this. Yet, I am no fool. I notice that he treats me differently from the Marauders, and I figured it to be because of my powers but he has been so good to me."

"Ororo, you are a loyal individual. You want to believe the good in everyone. I understand but remember no matter what, I'm here for you."

"I know, Jean."

* * *

Nathaniel sat at his desk in the office in the laboratory section of the Red Ram building. His dark midnight blue eyes glanced over the documents in his hand. Nathaniel's mind ran through what he had to do, but thoughts Ororo held his mind captive. A small smile tugged at his pouted lips. Things were going according to plan for once in regards to the Windrider but there was the fact that she was carrying that despicable Cajun's bastard. He scuffed at the thought but pushed it aside. That child had limitless potential and he was a man of science. _What could have been a curse has turned into great fortune. _He looked up at the knocking on his door.

"Come!" Nathaniel called out to the person on the other side of the door. Remy entered the room wearing a look of disdain on his handsome face.

"Ya called meh?" Remy spit out looking towards the ceiling.

"Yes, I did Mr. LeBeau. Please have a seat."

"Naw, I'd ratha stan' up."

"You misunderstood. That wasn't a request. Sit down." Nathaniel said cooly as he gestured to the chair across from his desk. The Cajun narrowed his eyes as he did as instructed. "Thank you." Nathaniel tossed a file at him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Uh-huh?" Remy took the file and glanced over it's contents. "This says Antarctica?"

"Yes, I need you to help set up my base there. You, along with John and Victor will oversee the construction. With the three of you rotating command, but you will be the one in charge of everything."

"Why me?"

"Because, I grow tired of you, Mr. LeBeau."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good we have an understanding. This is a one year project but if you put your mind to it, you could complete constructions in 8 months. Upon completion, I will release you and Ororo from your contracts. You will be free to go and I will not pursue you, Ororo, or Imena."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, Mr. LeBeau, but you will be leaving immediately."

"What's immediately?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Merde! Ro's pregnant wit myah lil' one."

"Remy, who said you could not come back and visit with Ororo? I have worked out a schedule for you to be with Ororo every other weekend in every month. I am her attending Physician so I will keep you up to day with the progress of the baby's development. She will be in good hands, but incase that is not enough incentive for you please look to the screen." Nathaniel said pointing to the screen on the right wall. Remy's eyes bucked and a growl rolled out of his chest with the image of he and Regan kissing at the docks formed on the blank screen.

"Ya son'o'bitch!"

"Well, I want my base built and you're the best at getting things started. With your powers of charm and persuasion that is. Oh there's one more thing. Ororo can not know anything about the base or the fact that your being . . . coerced into doing this, or she might find this lovely DVD among her things."

"Aiight, I'm in, but I wan' in writin' dat ya'll release Ro and me from our contracts, and ya lea'e my kid alone." Nathaniel reached into the desk handing him a manila folder.

"Already had the documents drafted." Remy nodded his head reaching for the folder.

"Why ya doin' dis? Lettin' us go?"

"Because . . . Ororo is pregnant with your bastard." Nathaniel said in a cold tone that made even Remy take a step back.

"So ya gi'e up on Ro so easily? Ya gon' let the coveted Omega mutant walk outta da door?"

"My reason are my own, Mr. LeBeau. You two have become more trouble than you're worth. Your plane leaves in the morning, Mr. LeBeau, I suggest you say your goodbyes tonight. That is all." Nathaniel dismissed Remy returning to his work. Remy stood there dumbly looking for the Doctor to say more. Remy scuffed and left the room with the folders in hand. Nathaniel looked up with a sly grin on his face as he turned the screen off with the remote.

* * *

After her lunch with Jean, Ororo found herself walking back to the Red Ram building more confused than ever. _Can everyone be wrong about that man?_ Ororo shook her head as she opened the door to the building. The main entrance reception hall was surprisingly empty aside from the receptionist at her desk.

"Good evening Miss Munroe." A kind looking brunette spoke from her behind the desk.

"Hello Chloe." She offered back politely. "Have you seen any of the Marauders lately?"

"No ma'am. It's been quiet as a mouse down here, all afternoon actually."

"That's odd." Ororo said offhanded, "Thank you." With that, Ororo made her way to the elevators. She pressed the button to go up and turned her back on the door. Ororo returned to her inner turmoil. _Should I ask Nathaniel about it? No. Probably not. He's a very private man. It'll be like pulling teeth to get anything out of him anyway._ Ororo turned at the bell of the elevator ringing. The sound pulling her from her reverie. The doors pulled back revealing Nathaniel inside of the elevator car. Her eyes bucked at him and he tilted his head at her action.

"Hello, Ororo." She stared blankly at him causing him to smile. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Huh?" she asked with a slight frown and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry you startled me. I was deep in my thoughts and I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here." She waving her hand at the elevator. The doors began to close and Nathaniel reached out to stop them.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh. Right." She said stepping inside. They rode in silence while Ororo stared at his profile. He turned to look at her and she jerked her head around. Nathaniel reached past her stopping the elevator car. Red lights blared down on them and a loud ring blasted out for a moment then was quiet.

"Woman . . . what is wrong with you?" He asked placing his arms against his chest looking down his nose at her. She leaned against the wall staring up at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine. My hormones are a little out of whack but I'm fine nonetheless."

"Uh-huh." He said not believing a word she was saying. Nathaniel approached her closing the distance between them capturing her face in his large hands. She shuddered at his touch her eyes darting all around the small space. "Ororo your pulse is through the roof. Has something happened?"

"Huh?" She said in a slight stupor at his closeness. His scent flew up her nostrils making her dizzy. _What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Ororo!_ She screamed at herself. Nathaniel tilted his head at her weird response. He lowered his eyes to her level to see if anything else could be bothering her.

"Ororo?"

"Nathan this elevator is really small can we please go? Please?"

"Yes, of course." He pressed the button releasing the elevator. Nathaniel continued to watch her intently as they rode up in silence. Ororo stared at him in her peripheral. Her eyes gazed upon his smooth skin, the bulging muscles peaking from under his suit, his strong jaw, his neat goatee, and that damn scent. _Why the hell does he smell so good? What is wrong with me? I'm nearly salivating at the mouth for this man? First I'm afraid of him and now I'm afraid of what I'll do to him! Freaking HORMONES! Goddess help me!_ Nathaniel's head jerked around at her. The elevator bell dinged as the doors opened and Ororo jumped out almost running to her apartment leaving a bewildered Nathaniel watching her.

* * *

She entered the apartment leaning against the door. Remy looked at her strangely as he approached her slowly.

"Mon coeur?" She looked at him with an intense gaze and he swallowed hard. Ororo crossed the gap between them in three steps tackling him covering Remy with passion filled kisses. She tugged at his shirt snatching it from his body and removed her's as well.

Remy quickly got with the program unbuckling his pants and pulling her panties from her hips. He entered her in one stroke. The Cajun pumped in and out of her with passion filled thrust. Ororo drug her nails along his naked torso rocking her hips against him. She threw back her head letting out primal grunts and screams as Remy filled her to the hilt. He met her rocking with powerful thrust matching her intense howls with primal groans of his own. Their bodies contorted as each met their release at the same time. Tired gasps fell from their lips as Ororo leaned forward their eyes gazing at one another.

"Marry me, mon chere. Be Remy's foevah." Ororo's eyes shifted back and forth as she looked deep into his eyes. "Let Remy make ya happy fo da res' o' ya life."

"Remy . . . can you give me a few days to think about it?"

"I'm lea'in' in de mornin fo two weeks."

"Why?" Her eyes wide as she searched his face.

"I gotta mission. It's a one year mission and I lea'e tahmorro' mornin'. I ain't tryin' tah pressure ya. I'll wait fo ya till de end o' time and den wait sum' mo'." Tears streamed from Ororo's eyes as she laid her on Remy's chest. "Dis separation might be good fo' us, kno'. We gotta lot tah work on, mon coeur. But jus' tell meh dis, do ya love meh?" Ororo raised her head up looking at him.

"With all of my heart, Remy LeBeau."

"Dat's all dis ole Cajun need tah kno'."

* * *

Nathaniel entered his apartment after a weird elevator ride with Ororo. He read her thoughts and was pleased and worried. He closed the door behind him walking to the his chair and sitting down a bewildered expression on his face. Regan sat on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Hello, Nathaniel."

"Good evening Regan." She looked at him and frowned.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Ororo." He said simply looking at Regan. "I was just with her in the elevator. The bad news first, she had lunch with Jean today and the little twit told Ororo about her time here."

"Yeah, that's real bad. What are you going to do about that?" He shrugged leaning forward on his knees. Regan frowned again. "Well, I'm sure you had good news right?"

"Oh, yes. Ororo was . . . I . . .I read her thoughts and if we had been trapped in that elevator a few minutes longer I'm sure she might have taken . . . . um . . . um . . ."

"What? Advantage of you or something?" Nathaniel became quiet leaning back in his seat. Regan began to chuckle. "You're not serious?" Nathaniel eyed her hard. "Wow. You are serious."

"The closer I got to her the more her pulse began to pound. At first, I thought it was because of what Jean told her but then there was a shift. She on a psychic/physical level is as attracted to me as I am of her. It was almost primal. I should have kept the elevator closed longer."

"You're evil."

"I know that but I need to know what would have happened a few seconds later. Regan, Ororo wanted me. She kept going on and on about my scent in her mind." Regan nodded her head.

"You said it was almost primal right?" Nathaniel nodded her head. "Our strongest sense is our nose. The sense of smell. At least that's what you told me. You have been that shoulder to lean on, to cry on and whatever. Your scent is comforting to her. That would make you sexually appealing, to her. Plus, you're not bad to look at. I'm willing to bet that Remy has the same affect on her."

"I have heard her thoughts about that silly Cajun but I have yet to hear anything like that."

"Well, what are you going to do about, Dr. Essex?" He shrugged a gloating smile hanging on his lips.

"Continue on with our plan."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

Alrighty that is that! I hope you enjoyed it. Adios!

~Auktober


End file.
